Debajo de la Escalera
by bells2090
Summary: kien iba a pensar que un simple accidente iba a encontra al amor de mi vida Edward Cullen y que nuestro amor se formara Debajo de la Escalera.
1. Ahogada

DEBAJO DE LA ESCALERA

Ahogada

Bella pow

-Mama donde están mis zapatos azules me desperté un sábado por la mañana pues tenía mucha urgencia de tener todo listo.

-Bella están al fondo en el armario dijo mi ma desde la cocina

-Los encontré y mientras me los ponía pensaba en cómo iba ser mi vida de ahora en adelante ya que me iba a vivir a new york

-Pues hasta hora Inglaterra era todo para mí pero a mi madre le ofrecieron un nuevo y muy buen trabajo allí

-Así q nos mudamos para empezar una nueva vida solo las dos ya que mi padre abandono a mi mama cuando yo solo era una niña

-Baje las escaleras recordando ….

-cuando alce la mirada estaban mis amigas con lagrimas en sus ojos y una cantidad de obsequios de despedida

-Jessica y Ángela mis dos amigas ,hermanas confidentes ,nos separábamos

Mmmm?

-Gracias angi, jess laas voy a extrañar dije para darles fuerzas

-Aunque por dentro estaba muriendo

-Nosotras también dijeron ellas a la ves

-Corriendo hacia mí con un fuerte abrazo

-Nos acompañaron al aeropuerto y se despidieron moviendo la mano

-Mire a mi madre apenada por ,por mis amigas y por Londres la ciudad q nunca olvidaría

-Y allí estaba yo bajándome del avión llegamos a un departamento q mi madre y había comprado y -amueblado todo perfecto con una vista q veía todo Manhattan .

-Pero con parte de mi corazón en Londres.

-El lunes Salí a correr muy temprano decidí ir a correr al central park bueno era lo único que conocía además no iba a ir a clases hasta dentro de una semana ….

-Corrí por el borde viendo un pequeño lago

-Pero me incline tanto q resbale y caí al lago

-Para mi desgracia no sabía nadar

oh dios mío ¡!!!

Pensé……..

-Estoy muerta …estoy muerta

-Pero algo jalo de mí y me arrastro me pregunto mi nombre y si estaba bien yo solo alcance a decir bella

y allí me perdí en la inconsciencia

Edward pow

-Había mucho lodo y me dificulto caminar hasta que lo logre y arrastrar a la chica hasta la orilla

-Ella estaba inconsciente con mucho lodo por todos lados empecé a limpiarla con mi camisa para que pudiera respirar mejor

(para ser sinceros estas son cosas típicas q me pasan a mi suerte que hoy no fue ese día)

-Reí con malicia

-Me acerque a ella y le di respiración boca

-Y reacciono la verdad es que me emociono ella era realmente guapa con lodo o sin el

-Y volví a reír

-Hola estas bien creo que te estabas ahogando

-Ella solo asintió y sus ojos me miraron como platos y allí recordé q estaba semi desnudo

-Frente a ella

-Me llamo Edward dije

-Tu eres bella me lo dijiste antes de desmayarte

-Hola me dijo con la voz más tierna que jamás había escuchado

-Mmmm me reí otra vez

-Ella miro para todos los lados antes de centrarse en mi se puso roja como un tomate

-Y salió corriendo yo quise seguirla

-Pero sonó mi celular y la tuve que dejar ir pensando q que jamás volvería a verla……..


	2. Coincidencia

Coincidencias

-Llegue a mi casa hecha un desastre y con mi mente en el chico que me salvo la vida y ahora que lo recuerdo ni gracias le di...

-Entre y me duche para sacarme todo lo que habia traido conmigo del lago  
incluyendo du recuerdo

-Despues de pasar un largo rato en la bañera decidi salir y entretenerme viendo television en el sofa de la sala pero ni vien estaba acomodandome sono el timbre

-Voy grite!

-En cuanto abri vi a una pequeña muy sonriente y antes que pueda decri algo ..

-Hola me llamo Alice puedo pasar

-Yo soy Bella y solamente asenti dude pero la deje pasar ella fue caminado hacia el sillon como una bailarina

-Mi padre me dijo que venga hacerte compañía dijo me imagino que te sientes sola  
por que yo tambien me quedo sola siempre

-Ahhh dije la verdad es que me alegraba tener alguien con quien conversar pero como sabia ella todo eso...

-Ohhh perdon dijo

-Por que

-Tu madre es socia de la empresa de mi padre

-Ohhh ahora lo entiendo dije la verdad que ya estaba confundiendome

-Si mi padre es el dueño de la empresa donnde trabaja tu mama y dueño de este complejo de apartamentos

-Y asi siguio contandome toda la tarde hasta me empezo a caer bien la pequeña era muy agradable ademas muy pero muy activa no se cansaba de hablar

-jajaja rei para mi misma

-Bella verdad dijo

Sacandome de mi ensoñacion

-Si le dije aunque no sabia de q me hablaba

-Voy hacer una cena de bienvenida para ustedes esta noche en mi casa

-Asi podras conocer a mi familia dijo

-Se levanto dando saltitos me dio un abrazo y salio del departamento hay Bella te vas a divertir mucho

-Me gane una fiesta y sin querer

-Paso un rato cuando reneee llego

-Tremendo duendecito que me mandaste

-Renee me miro y comenso a reirse

-Tan malo fue

-No mama solo lo suficiente

-Hay hija Alice es una nena encantadora puedes creerlo que le estaba comentando a Carlisle que estaba sola y ella misma se ofrecio al mismo tiempo que su padre se lo estaba proponiendo

-Si que es muy entusiasta

-Sabes que nos organizo una cena de bienvenida

-Si por eso llegue temprano hija

-Bella se que no te gustan las fietas y eso pero haz un esfuerzo si

-Claro mama lo voy hacer si eso te hace feliz

-Voy arreglarme mama

-Me duche pensando en lo que me esperaba una larga noche sali de la ducha me vesti me puse un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo y abombado abajo me maquille solo un poco y sali de mi habitacion

-Mama ya estoy lista

-Mi madre salio con su abrigo hay hija estas hermosa

-Si claro mama mejor ya vamonos mientras para que se termine rapido esta cena

-Subimos en asensor dos pisos mas arriba y cuando se abrio en elevador me encontre con una Alice esperandonos en la puerta

-Hola Reneeeee

-Bellaaaaa

-dijo toda ella efusiva por favor entren ahora si ya estamos todos

-linda mmmm casa era enorme no era un departamento

-Ehh si verdad ah Bella el es mi padre Carlisle y ellos mis hemanos Emmet y Edward señalando a su izquierda

-Edward eh inmediatamente pense en muchacho del parque pero inmediatamente deseche esa idea

-Eh hola dije yo mirando hacia donde ella me señalaba subi mi mirada y casi muero de la impresion cuando con una sonrisa torcida tan hermosa

-Hola bella dijo con una voz de terciopelo

-yo no supe que responder este Edward era el mismo que me salvo la vida por la mañana

-hay no esto solo me puede pasar a mi como no respondi se me acerco muy cerca a mi oido como te sientes me dijo entre susurros

-Bien dije y por cierto Edward gracias y no se lo digas a mi mama por favor

-me quiño el ojo eh hizo un gesto como que cerraba la boca y tiraba la llave y para mi mala suerte no volvio a dirigirme la palabra

-Pero no dejo de mirarme en toda la cena y yo ya me sentia arder de lo rojo que debi estar

-Al final Alice empezo hacerme mas preguntas como en la tarde nos despedimos de todos excepto de Edward que nos acompaño hasta la puerta y sin esperarlo me dio un beso en la comisuras de mis labios y susurro cuidate

-Cuidate tu tambien y sali corriendo pues lo mas posible es dentro de poco iba a estar hiperventilando y mi madre estaba tan estrañadamente mirandome

-Estas bien me dijo

-si mama no te preocupes

-Llegue y me meti a mi cuarto pensando en que esa fue una de las mejore noches desde hace mucho tiempo y me quede dormida pensando en sus ojos su voz sus labios y la sonrisa torcida que hacia temblar todo mi ser quien iba a pensar que mi nuevo vecino causaba todas esas cosas en mi Edward Cullen.


	3. La disputa

La disputa

Edward Cullen dije en un suspiro antes de quedar dormida

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sobrevivido la semana bueno casi todo porque mis pies los tenía muy mal solo por haber aceptado ir de compras con Alice además no vi a Edward desde la noche de la cena pero a veces me daba la sensación que cuando salía correr me miraba por su ventana aunque talvez solo era mi imaginación me levante muy temprano, me bañe me vestí y me maquille algo porque la verdad eso de arreglarme como barby no era mi fuerte desayune demasiado rápido ya que sería mi primer día de clases Alice se ofreció a llevarme ya que a la final íbamos al mismo instituto

Así q recogí mi bolso y Salí para esperarla en la entada del edificio ella apareció y me su vi a su auto

Iba hablando todo el camino decía que me iba a encantar la escuela y cosas por el estilo hasta q de un momento a otro deje de escucharla hasta q dijo su nombre en ese momento reaccione

-Que dijiste?

-Hay bella

-Que mi hermano nos está esperando en la entrada

-Ah!

-Si bella ya bájate que vamos a llegar tarde

Oh ok

Hay Dios mío

-Alice no me dijiste que Edward también estudiaba aquí

-Ha si él me dijo q no te dijera nada según era una sorpresa

Y siguió caminando riéndose

Yo estaba que moría sentía en el estomago una sensación extraña

Pero como no reaccionaba Alice tuve que jalarme hasta la entrada

-Deberás bella amaneciste muy rara hoy

-Si lo siento Alice es que no me siento muy bien

-Oh ok y allí la vi correr a los brazos de su hermano mi dios griego Edward

-Mmmmm

-Dios que…. Que estoy pensando y desde cuando Edward era mi dios griego

-Si que estoy loca solo te salvo la vida bella lo repetí mientras me acercaba a saludarlo

-Hola Bella bella dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Hola Edward y demonios como sentí mi cara hirviendo en ese momento

-Bueno nenas vamos a clases o vamos a llegar tarde dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo

-Si si es cierto bella caminaa

-Está bien Alice voy voy

-Pero en ese momento con el jaloneo de Alice no me fije q me enrede en las piernas de un muchacho que gracias al jalón de Alice me lo lleve conmigo al suelo y caí sobre el

-En ese momento desee que me tragara la tierra lo peor que le puede pasar a uno el primer día

-Oh lo siento dije

-Y cuando alce la mirada me encontré con un muchacho moreno q se estaba mordiendo los labios por no reírse no descuida yo también venia distraído

-Y me levanto con sus enormes brazos y me puso de pie

-Gracias y los siento fue un accidente

-No no gracias a ti por que fue el accidente más hermoso q me ha pasado en anos

-Ok y ahí sentí el brazo de Alice jalándome otra vez espera Alice ya voy

-Adiós dijo el chico y corrió por el pasillo

-Bella vez haces un show y mi hermano nos dejo

-Como como que se fue pero cuando

-Bella te fijaste cuanto tiempo estuvieron tu y ese muchacho en el suelo

-Pues no

-Hay bella ya vámonos si

-Segundos después llegamos al salón de biología y vi a Edward en una mesa vamos allí esta mi hermano los 3 vamos hacer compañeros de laboratorio te parece

-Eh si si claro Alice vamos….

-Y para terminar mi día tuve q sentarme con Edward yo en el medio

-Desde ese lugar sentía su olor su calor y cada movimiento que hacía yo lo veía con el rabillo del ojo para q no se dé cuenta

-Después salimos a la cafetería y solo compre una limonada Edward compro todo lo que había

-Y nos sentamos en una esquina y bueno bella me dijo

-Como te pareció la escuela creo q ya hiciste nuevos amigos verdad me dijo señalando hacia una mesa de atrás yo regrese a ver y me tope con la mirada del chico que me saludo con la mano y me dio una sonrisa le correspondí y me vire

-Ah el no es mi am….

-Amigo me interrumpo

-Aja solo choque con el nada importante

-Ahhh dijo mirándome fijamente

-Eso espero...

-Que... dije

-No nada bella olvídalo mejor toma tu limonada ok

-Pues si la voy a tomar le dije

-Y ahora a este que le pasa pensé

Sonó la campana y me fui a mi clase y no le dirigí la palabra

Estaba tan enojada por la forma en que me hablo

-Ni mi madre me trataba de esa manera….

Cuando termino mi última clase Edward estaba esperándome

-Hola bella me saludo con una sonrisa que derretía

-Ohm hola

-Q ahora andas bipolar

-Porque pregunto

-Sabes que nada Edward

-Ok lo que tu digas vámonos que tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa

-Pues vete yo me voy con Alice

-Pues ella tuvo que irse temprano y ahora te vas conmigo así que vamos tomo de mi brazo y lo jalo con mucha fuerza

-Ayyyyy edwaaaard

-Me lastimas sueltameeee

-Ya suéltala Cullen!

-Escuche una voz al fondo del pasillo

-No la voy a soltar y no te metas

- No es tu problema Black

-Edward le respondió

-Apretando fuertemente mí brazo

-Claro que es mi problema no ves que las estas lastimando

-Dijo el muchacho

-Entonces Edward me miro y me soltó

-lo siento no quise hacerlo me miro con sus ojos realmente arrepentido

-No no es nada Edward dije

-Entonces en eso el muchacho se me acerco

-Estas bien linda?

-Entonces Edward se atravesó y me llevo a su espalda ella está bien Black ya puedes largarte

-Si claro a mi ningún Cullen me mandan

-Los dos se miraron fijamente aquí entraría ese dicho si las miradas matasen….

-Si gracias no es nada dije y me coloque en el medio de los dos

-Los dos me miraron y él me dio una sonrisa

-Me llamo Jacob Black para servirte preciosura

-Ohm yo me llamo Bella Swan mucho gusto

-Alcance a decir por qué me quede sin palabras

-Solo escuche un gruñido en mi espalda cuando el beso mi mano y se despidió

Me vire y vi a Edward mirando a Jacob como se alejaba con las manos en un puno

No quise saber porque reaccionaron y lo peor fue que yo estuve en medio de su disputa

Y no fue nada agradable

-Bueno Edward estas bien?

-Eh si si mejor vámonos ya estoy muy tarde

-Si vamos Salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos hacia un fabuloso volvo plateado

-El tan caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y yo me acomode en el asiento del copiloto

-Edward manejaba como loco cuando estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la casa

-Bella lo siento por lo que paso

-No no te preocupes si

-Está bien dijo

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al edificio él se paqueo afuera

-Llegamos nena yo tengo que irme

-Oh oh si claro perdón

-No digas eso talvez en otro momento podemos salir los dos

-Eh si claro dije ya estaba medio cuerpo afuera cuando me jalo di la vuelta y quede a centímetros de su cara

-Hasta mañana dijo y yo respire su aliento q me dejo embobada y paralizada en ese momento

-Eh eh si hasta mañana dije

-Reaccionado y saliendo de su auto caminado hacia el edificio

-Mientras esperaba el elevador pude ver una luz brillante

-Que salía debajo de la escalera…..


	4. La Llamada

LA LLAMADA

Edward pov

No supe que pensar cuando la vi entrar al edificio quería ir corriendo hacia ella y en verdad disculparme de la forma en que reaccione en el instituto pero fue la única que se me ocurrió

Estaba tan enojado al ver el encuentro que tuvo con Jacob Black en la mañana que no pensé en lo que hacía solo quería sacarla de allí antes de que Jacob viniera a verla como lo había dicho en el gimnasio

Flash back

Si esa nenita es justo mi tipo

Y como se llama

No lo sé Sam pero lo voy averiguar

Me dijeron que su última clase es Algebra

Voy a ir a verla...

Fin del Flash Back

No ella no puede fijarse en el….

Pero Dios que me esta pasando al fin y al cabo solo es un niña a la que salve nada mas

Pero no voy a dejar que se le acerque no lo voy a permitir es por su bien

Y no es porque ella me interese o si….

Pensé mientras manejaba para encontrarme con Lauren Mallory una nueva admiradora la verdad es que solo son chicas con quien pasar un buen rato nada mas …

Porque desde que ella me hizo eso nunca más me he vuelto a enamorar y ni pienso hacerlo….

Lo jure ese día de noviembre hace ya cuatro años y lo he cumplido …..

Bella pov

Iba a dirigirme hacia esa luz brillante que estaba debajo de la escalera

Pero en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y escuche una voz cantarina por detrás de un millar de globos rojos

Bella me ayudas por favor

Por el amor de Dios Alice que es todo esto pregunte asombrada al ver lo chistosa que se veía perdida en medio de los globos

Es decoración para una fiesta Bella

Me ayudas pliss

Ok ok Alice

Y empecé a sacar los globos que le tapaban el camino Alice

Jajaja empecé a reírme muy alto

Que es tan gracioso Bella

Es que no me puedo imaginar cómo te metiste ahí

Jajaja Bella muy chistosa

Emmet me ayudo a meter todo adentro del elevador

Ahhhh …

Y para qué es todo esto Alice

Ahh pues me contrataron para organizar un aniversario de bodas

Wow Alice tu todos los días me sorprendes

Siiiiii verdad

Ehh emm

Este Alice te puedo acompañar

En verdad Bella

Si Alice

Ahhhh gracias Bella

Si ven vámonos así vamos a terminar más pronto

Y si 2 horas después todo el lugar estaba como un cuento de hadas

Tan hermoso era como un sueño ….

Y allí estaba yo admirando todo el lugar

En eso llego Alice atrás de mi

Vámonos Bella ya no tardan en llegar

Ehhh si

Vamos Alice

Quieres ir a caminar necesito un poco de aire me dijo Alice

Estuvimos caminado por el parque central y de repente Alice empezó a llorar

Alice corazón que te pasa por qué lloras le dije abrazándola

Nada Bella

Como que nada Alice si estas hecha una magdalena le dije

Es por algún chico verdad

Alice levanto su carita

Me miro y dijo

Si Bella es que el no sabe que existo Jasper piensa que soy una chiquilla y no es cierto

No estés así Alice a veces los hombre se comportan así por que son unos inmaduros

No llores por el si ya pensaremos en algo

Y en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí haberle dado esa idea Alice me iba hacer ayudarla en la operación enamorar a Jasper ….

Bueno mejor ya vámonos

si ya se hace tarde en cuanto pasamos por el lago

Alice dijo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta

ahhh Bella mira ese es el lago donde conociste a mi hermano

Que?

Pero como sabes eso?

Ehh

Mi hermano me conto después de que te fuiste

Ahhh

En verdad Edward te conto eso

Siii Bella porque te extraña

Mmmm?

Para mí que mi hermano te deslumbro

Verdad Bella verdad?

Ehhh emm

Lo sabia te gusta mi hermano por eso estabas tan rara hoy

Bella lo sabía lo sabia dijo saltando

Yo no sabía que contestarle en verdad en ese momento estaba en shock

En verdad Edward me gustaba

Al cabo de media hora estábamos entrando en el elevador del edificio

Me baje en mi piso despidiéndome de Alice

Sin claro hacer notar su comentario

Hasta mañana cuñadita

Y después solo se oyó unas risillas

Yo entre riéndome por la ocurrencia de la duendecillo

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y vi q en la contestadora estaba prendida una luz en la contestadora

Fui a ver y había más de 20 mensajes

Dios pero quien será el desocupado que llamaba tanto

Puse play para escuchar el primero y era una canción que no reconocí

AQUELLA NOCHE EN QUE TE CONOCI

TRATE DE IGNORARTE

TRATE DE FINGIR

QUE NO ESTABAS AHI

LA VERDAD ES QUE MIEDO SENTI

DE DESPERTAR TANTAS COSAS

QUE HACE TIEMPO NO VIVI

COMO HAGO PARA PODERTE HABLAR

PODERTE EXPLICAR

DECIRTE QUE CONTIGO

QUIERO ESTAR

QUE ESTA CANCION ES PARA TI

TU SONRISA LLEGO CON EL MAR

QUEDATE AQUI YO TE VOI A CUIDAR

DULCE AMOOOOOOR

En ese momento termino primer mensaje y revise para ver quien llamaba y era un numero restringido quien podría ser nadie sabía este numero

De ahí el segundo era la continuación de la canción

CIERRO MIS OJOS

Y QUIERO PENSAR

SOLO TE VEO

Y HASTA TU VOZ

ME PARECE ESCUCHAR

MIRANDO AL CIELO

ME PONGO A FUMAR

Y TU SILUETA SE FORMA

EN EL HUMO DE MI SOLEDAD

COMO HAGO PARA HABLARTE

YO QUISIERA SABER

TRATAR DE EXPLICARTE

PODER HACERTE ENTENDER

LA ESPERA NO SOLO

PODRA ACERCARME A TI

YO NO QUIERO NADA

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI

TODO ME DA VUELTAS

NADA TIENE RAZON

CON UNA MIRADA HACES

QUE PIERDA EL CONTROL

QUEDATE CONNMIGO Y

YO TE VOI A CUIDAR

TU ERES MI SIRENA

QUE LLEGO DESDE EL MAR.

Y en un susurro que casi no se entendía pude descifrar mi nombre BELLA MI SIRENA yo me lleve al pecho mi mano

Es que nadie me había hecho un gesto así no lo podía creer

Los demás mensajes eran para mi mama que por cierto donde se abra metido no llegaba y ya era tarde hasta que en el mensaje número 20 que decía:

HOLA BELLA SOY JACOB SOLO LLAMABA A PREGUNTAR COMO ESTABAS Y SI HABIAS LLEGADO BIEN NOS VEMOS MAÑANA LINDA TE CUIDAS ADIOS.

Te paso algo hija dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta ni la sentí llegar

Eh nada mama

Veo que ya tienes amigos me alegra mucho por ti hija

No es mi amigo es solo alguien con quien tuve un accidente

Hay hija sería raro que no pase algo a ti

Exacto mama

Mientras renee preparaba la cena

Yo seguía pensando en la canción y al escuchar una y otra y otra ves

Seria capas Edward

mmm..

no no Isabella Swan note metas cosas en la cabeza

podría ser cualquiera pero él no

además debió estar con su cita y debía estar haciendo otras cosas

no tener tiempo de estarte llamando a ponerte canciones

además es un engreído uno muy lindo …

así que deje aun lado la contestadora y fui a buscar la canción en mi Laptop

cuando la encontré la descargue y la subí a mi Ipod para escucharla con detenimiento

pero fueron dos estrofas las que se me quedaron en la mente

AQUELLA NOCHE EN QUE TE CONOCI

TRATE DE IGNORARTE

TRATE DE FINGIR

QUE NO ESTABAS AHI

LA VERDAD ES QUE MIEDO SENTI

DE DESPERTAR TANTAS COSAS

QUE HACE TIEMPO NO VIVI

La escuche tantas veces que cuando me acosté a dormir me la sabia entera

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano desayune y baje a la entrada a esperar por Alice pero cuando abrí la puerta el volvo de Edward estaba en la entrada y Alice en el asiento del copiloto llamándome

Genial

Ella con una sonrisa en la cara dijo:

Súbete Bella hoy nos vamos con Edward

Me miro y me guiño un ojo

Lo sabia Alice no lo iba a dejar pasar me subí y los dos me saludaron

Hola Bella

Hola Alice

Edward

me coloque en la parte de atrás y allí fuimos casi corriendo en su carro

pero mientras tanto una canción empezó a sonar

la misma que me pase escuchando toda la noche

y sin darme cuenta la estaba cantando muy alto

porque Alice y Edward se regresaron a ver

y allí cuando me fije que Edward me miraba por el espejo delantero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

esperen un momento por que justamente tenía que salir esa canción y ellos se miraban con complicidad

pero cuando iba a decir que estaba pasando

algo me saco de mis casillas y me hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir

Cantas muy bien mi sirena

Dijo Edward…


	5. Invitacion

Invitación

-Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que dije que Bella? – yo no he dicho nada

-Claro que si – me me lo dijiste

-Bella creo que deberías hacerte revisar los oídos por ya estas empezando escuchar cosas que nadie a ha dicho cariño

Y este de que me habla estoy segura que me lo dijo yo no tengo que hacerme revisar nada por el amor de dios cree q soy tan tonta para dejarme convencer por el

Al rato llegamos al instituto bajamos y fui toda enfurruñada hacia el salón y mas porque esta clase compartía con Edward

Entramos y me encontré a Jacob con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los últimos asientos

Me miro y me indico con la mano que me sentara con el yo solo alce una ceja Jake hizo un gesto haciendo una carita de perrito a medio morir

Le sonreí y fui caminado hacia el sin antes regresar a ver a Alice y a Edward q me miraban raro

Hola Bella ósea que si te sientas conmigo hoy me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Eh siii por que la verdad estoy muy extrañada por las cosas que haces le dije te tengo que hacer unas preguntas

Así me quito la duda dije sonriendo

Que están gracioso mi sol

Emm nada jake solo pensaba en algo

Regrese a ver a Alice y estaba sería raro en ella le pasara algo

Y Edward en cambio estaba quito a lado de su hermana muy tenso y a veces me mandaba una mirada muy pero muy fea

Me daba escalofríos

Genial dije

Otra vez esta bipolar….

Y bueno linda que me quieres preguntar bueno la primera como conseguiste mi numero nadie lo sabe

Corrección linda nadie lo sabia hasta ayer

Jajaja y eso como es?

Pues eres como decir la carita nueva del instituto y pues se corrió la voz

Oh ok Jacob

Algo mas dijo muy cerca de mi q su fragancia me dejo atontada

Eh pues si – como así me llamaste

Pues quería escuchar tu voz y también si llegaste a salvo

Por qué dices eso no me ves estoy enterita

Si es que con Cullen nada se sabe linda

Iba a preguntarle por que decía eso

Pero entro el profesor y lo deje pasar pero le preguntare después me dije

Salimos y Jacob fue todo el camino a la cafetería conmigo

No volví a ver Alice ni a Edward aun que este último no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo entramos y logre localizar la mesa en donde estaba Alice me iba a despedir de Jacob pero este me arrastro prácticamente hacia su mesa en frente de la mirada de desaprobación de Alice q me llamaba

En este lugar uno les da la mano y te toman el cuello que le pasa que ni crea q voy a irme a su mesa pare en seco y el dejo de jalarme

Que pasa Bella?

Lo siento Jacob yo siempre me siento con Alice no la voy a dejar sola ok el no dijo nada y me di la vuelta y camine hacia Alice q conforme iba caminado hacia ella su se iba cambiando su mueca a una sonrisa

Me pare a unos pasos mirándola

Que creías que me iba a ir así nomas y dejarte aquí sola

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados y me sonrió pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos

Que va mal Alice?

Nada Bella es que no me agrada mucho Jacob

Ohm lo siento debí darme cuenta

En eso Edward llego y se sentó con nosotras pero tenía una cara parecía tan desvalido pero a la vez tan magníficamente hermoso

Te encuentras bien Edward? - mis palabras salieron por si solas de mis labios sin pensarlo

Edward me miro y no dijo absolutamente nada solo me miraba lo mire detenidamente a los ojos y nos fundimos en un duelo de miradas

Esos ojos esmeraldas desataron a mil por hora mi corazón y ni siquiera sabía porque me sentía tan pero tan bien perdiéndome en su mirada

Hasta que mi vista se vi interferida por una mano nívea que se movía de un lado a otro

Hey chicos

Chicos

Están ahiiii

Gritaba Alice

Que pasa! Dijimos a la ves

Hay perdón casi me pegan

Pues mientras ustedes dos se miraban como babosos ya toco la campana y todos ya se están yendo

Regrese a ver a mi alrededor y si efectivamente no había casi nadie en la cafetería

Recogí mis cosas levantándome del asiento y Edward también nos miramos nuevamente y me sonrió con esa forma q el solamente sabia

Alice grito el ultimo que llegue a biología va conmigo de compras dijo riéndose

Edward y yo nos regresamos a ver y salimos corriendo detrás de Alice como niños chiquitos detrás de un carrito de helados entre risas llegamos al salón

Pero a los tres se nos fue la risa al ver que jake estaba ahí

Creo que nos equivocamos de salón dijo Alice sorprendida

No yo creo que no dije mirando a todos nuestros compañeros

Mire a Jacob y me sonrió

Entramos y Jacob me hizo lugar a su lado yo le sonreí

Este ya tengo lugar jake gracias de todos modos en eso escuche una risa a mis espaldas Edward estaba con una cara de burla mirando fijamente a jake

Tome por impulso la mano de Edward y lo guie a la mesa del laboratorio pero en ese trayecto sentí diminutas corrientes eléctricas por toda la palma de la mano solo con ese leve roce con Edward…

La verdad es que cuando Edward se proponía en ser lindo lo lograba hasta me hizo olvidar lo enojada que estaba con el simplemente con esa sonrisa y la forma tan tierna que se portaba pero mas con esa corriente tan fuerte como una explosión al sentir ese rose con el

Jacob pov

Estuve esperando que llegara Bella en cuanto la vi puse mi mejor sonrisa pero llegaba con la enana esa hermana de Edward y un poco más atrás el riéndose como el estúpido que era

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se les borro la risita q tenían en la cara el miro a Bella como solía verla a ella

Jajaja

Que tenemos aquí pensé

Así que a Cullen le gusta Bella esto va hacer interesante la quería para pasar el rato pero con esto se va hacer más divertido de esa forma

Otra vez le voy a arruinar la vida a Edward Cullen pensé mientras él me miraba

Aun que doy un punto a favor de Edward siempre ha tenido muy buenos gustos

Si Tania era preciosa

Pero Bella

Bella es una diosa

Por eso el día en que la conocí jure que seria mía cambie todo mi horario para estar en cada una de sus clases

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a la mía ella quiso ponerse en el filo pero él no la dejo

Eso no importa un asustadizo Cullen no es nadie

Salimos del salón y me acerque a Bella

Hola Linda

Oh hey Jacob

Te quería preguntar algo le dije

Mientras miraba de reojo hacia Edward q inmediatamente al oír esas palabras se tenso

Si y como para que será?

Me interrumpió Bella

Pues me preguntaba si quisiera ir a cenar conmigo?

Eh este Jacob no sé si sería buena idea

Porque tu guardaespaldas no te deja o que?

No Edward no es mi guardaespaldas es mi amigo ok

Bella ya vámonos dijo la enana de Alice

Si ya voy Alice dijo Alice

Ok linda no te presiono solo piénsalo si

Me acerque y le di un beso casi llegando a sus labios

Bella se sonrojo y me sonrió

Mi diosa se fue con la enana pero Edward se me atravesó siempre en el medio

Mira Jacob aléjate de ella ok yo sé a lo que estás jugando…

Piensa lo que quieras Cullen ella en verdad me interesa

Ja

Yo siempre gano…

**ok chicas gracias por sus consejos tratare de mejorar en todo okis**

**estoy subiendo despues de mucho tiempo asi q sii 5 caps**

**el segundo una amiga no pudo subirlo bien pero ahora si ya todo esta arreglado y bueno q les guste ya esta casi terminado el fic en mi blog  
**

** asi que buenoo chicas**

**ya q no hesubido ah se mucho les dejos estos 5 caps okis bye**


	6. Operacion Enamorar a Jasper  1 parte

Operación Enamorar a Jasper (1parte)

Hay hay hay hay chillo Alice

Que pasa Alice?- dije asustada

Es vierneeeeeeeessssssssssssss

Ahhhhh Aliceeee

No hagas eso casi me da un ataque pensé q te pasaba algo

Jajajaja hay Bella

Bueno bueno

Y que vamos hacer dijo Alice tomándome fuerte del brazo mientras salíamos del instituto con dirección al coche

Alguna idea dije alzando una ceja

Siiipiiii dijo soltando mi brazo y dando vueltitas a mí alrededor

Ok ok Alice

Cual es?

Espera y veras te lo digo en casa por que aquí las paredes tienen oídos

Lo que tú digas duende

Y por cierto donde se quedo mi hermano ah?

Pensé que venía siguiéndonos dije

Pues parece que no Bella que raro mi hermano siempre viene conmigo

Hay Alice no alucines q le va a pasar a Edward tal vez fue al baño o algo por el estilo mejor esperémoslo cerca del auto

Alice me miro con una carita moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo

Que… que Alice

Mmmmmm-Bella

Que…

Quisieras ver a mi hermano en el baño verdad…..

Picarona Bella yo no pensé que te imaginaras esas cosas con Edward

Jajajaja

Yo me quede con la boca abierta mirándola por las cosas que se le ocurren a Alice

Dios Alice no digas eso además fue lo primero q se me ocurrió no pensé q tu lo tomaras así

Sisisi Bella y yo me chupo dedo jajajaja

Bien que quisieras ver a mi hermano en baño o a un mejor en la ducha

Jajajaja

Hayyy siiii Alice

Me muerooo

Por ver a Edward en la duchaaaaa

Dije haciendo un pequeño teatro con mi voz riendo cuando una voz nos interrumpió

A mí en la ducha ?

Diablos noooooo

Regrese a ver atrás y me encontré a Edward mordiéndose el labio por no reírse

Yo abrí los ojos como platos al verlo

Y no pude articular palabra por la vergüenza

Voltee a ver a Alice y me la encontré riéndose como solo ella sabe hacer arrimada al volvo y cogiéndose del estomago

Solo pude pensar algo en ese momento bueno dos cosas que me tragara la tierra y matar a Alice

Bueno la mataría primero

No te preocupes Bella no eres la primera ni la ultima en querer ver a alguien en la ducha me dijo Edward en mi oído dándome una sonrisa torcida

Nooo yo solo dije eso xq Alice me estaba molestando dije dirigiéndome hacia el coche

Nos subimos y Alice seguía con su ataque de risa y Edward mirando por el espejo retrovisor

Solo atine a hundirme en el asiento y morirme por la vergüenza todo el camino a casa

Llegamos y Edward entro en el estacionamiento del edificio entramos los tres al ascensor yo quise aplastar a mi piso pero la duende se me adelanto diciendo q yo iba a pasar con ella la tarde

En ese momento recordé la idea de Alice que a mi parecer me daba miedo pues q es lo que se le puso ocurrir a este monstrito

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward q puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bueno será q en verdad le agrado la idea de que me quedara en su casa o se acordó de algo …..

Entramos al depar y Alice me jalo hacia su habitación sin antes solo decir

Hola Emmet como vas?

Bella se queda aquí hoy

Con lo rápido q pasamos solo vi q alzo la mano queriendo decir algo yo cuando iba de camino solo dije

Hola Emmet permisooooo

Y entramos a la habitación de Alice

Y se me disloco la quijada esta nena tenia de todo parecía un cuarto esos de las revistas

Wow Alice

Si si si es lindo

Pero tenemos algo más importante que discutir

Ah si tu idea y bueno que vamos hacer hoy

Pues vamos a comenzar la OPERACIÓN ENAMORANDO A JASPER

Queeeeeeeeeee dije

Siii seguí tu consejo te tomo la palabra Bella

Y tú me vas a ayudar

No no no no….

Definitivamente no Alice

Por favor Bella dijo Alice con un puchero q daba tanta pena

Por favorrrrrr siiiiii mirando eso ya no le pude decir que noo

Está bien Alice te ayudo a la final yo te incite a esto

Sip dijo Alice alzando en triunfo su brazo

En las que me meto dije para mi yo y mi gran bocotaaa pensé

Alice saco una hoja y un papel y empezó a escribir una listaaaa y digooo lista

Xq si que era largaaaa

Alice puedo ir por un vaso de agua ?

Si Bella estás en tu casa

Te traigo algo?

Si tráeme una pepsi para mi

Ok dije saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndome por el pasillo pase por la sala pero Emmet ya no estaba allí así que fui rápido hacia la cocina

Y Edward estaba ahí sacando algo del refrigerador

Hola dije anunciando mi llegada

Ha hola bella dijo Edward mirándome ehh me puedes regalar un vaso con agua

Si si claro toma lo que quieras de esta casa es tuyo dijo Edward mirándome fijamente aunque eso q dijo tenia doble sentido …..

Tome un vaso de la alacena y lo llene con agua me dirigí hacia el refrigerador y tome la pepsi de Alice cuando me di la vuelta me encontré a Edward en frente mío mirándome

Estas muy hermosa a todas horas Bella dijo caminado hacia mí y acorralándome contra la refrigerador me quede petrificada en ese momento mirando esos ojos que me quitan el sueño

Se acerco mas a mi dejando unos centímetros entre nosotros y me pegue mas al refrigerador el acerco sus labios muy lentamente a mi mejilla

En verdad eres una sirena que embruja y te dijo algo ya estoy embrujado con tu belleza susurro

Se acerco mas y me dio pequeños besos desde mis ojos hasta la comisura de mis labios se alejo me miro y se fue

Dejándome hiperventilado, mareada y confundida con sus palabras

Cuando reaccione corrí a la habitación de Alice entre y me miro extrañada

Que te paso te mando por una pepsi y vienes con o si has visto un fantasma

Algo parecido Alice algo parecido

Bueno Bella amiguita del alma ya termine de hacer la lista de lo que vamos hacer

Ok espera

Vamos hacer todo lo que dice la lista?

Siii además no son tantas cosas solo son pasos de la operación

Está bien Alice comencemos dije levantándome

Y dirigiéndome a la puerta mientras ocupe m i mente lo antes posible no voy a pensar en lo que paso en la cocina

Pero Alice no me siguió regrese a mirarla

A donde crees que vas así vestida me dijo

Pues no que íbamos hacer lo que dice la lista

No no no señorita así no

Mira toma me dijo

Me entrego un conjunto de ropa negra

Y esto para que es?

Para la operación Bella

Por que mira:

Primer paso:

Espiar

Queeeeeee….

Debes estar bromeando Alice

Pues no Bella mejor ya cámbiate que estamos tarde

20 minutos después salíamos del edificio vestidas como si fuéramos a robar algún museo o algo por el estilo

Bueno y adónde vamos dije mirando a Alice

Pues mira mis informantes me dijeron que Jasper va a estar en su casa en una parrillada que tiene con su familia y amigos

Yaaaaaa

Y que con eso?

Pues vamos a su casa Bella vamos a ver como convive con su familia

Qué bien Bella voy a conocer a mis futuros suegros dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme en la cara

Tomamos el porshe y manejamos como 40 minutos

Alice vas a morir en donde diablos vive tu Jasper

Alice me miro de reojo y se mordió el labio

Bueno Bella él vive en Los Hamptons

Ahhhhhh espero q conozcas ese lugar no quiero perderme Alice

Hay bella no te preocupes amiga yo también tengo una casa ahí para los fines de semanas lo conozco como la palma de mi mano

Ok duende confió en ti pero explícame como lo conociste?

Mira para serte corta la historia te voy a contar lo más importante

No te preocupes Alice tenemos un lago recorrido así que empieza yaa!

Está bien lo conocí cuando fue mi cumple hace un año en my sweet sixteen

Mi padre invito a su familia y pues cuando lo vi fue amor a primera vista él es muy reservado el es lindiiiiiisiiimo Bella no te lo puedes imaginar

Si a si veo pero que son amigos o qué?

Pues mira después de la fiesta nos volvimos a ver pero solo somos amigos de hola y chao y para el soy como invisible además creo que le gustan un poco mayores que mi

Ohhhhh no digas eso Alice ya veras cuando la operación termine el se abra enamorado de ti

Lo digo xq mi hermano es su mejor amigo y él me cuanta cosas

En verdad que buen informante que te has conseguido

Reímos

Ya llegamos Bella es la casa azul de por allá

Wow casa dices

Yo veo una mansión Alice

Jajaja

No es para tanto Bella

Y ahora que hacemos

Pues nos vamos a acercar tranqui tranqui Bella

Lo tengo todo fría mente calculado jua jua jua

Alice fue a dar la vuelta y nos colocamos detrás de la casa desde ahí se podía ver la fiesta en la q se encontraba toda la gente de la casa

Nos bajamos y ayude a Alice a sacar todo lo que había traído

Bueno todo listo Bella ahora si OPERACIÓN ENAMORAR A JASPER EN ACCION

Y Alice alzo su mano dame 5 y se la di

Ten póntelo me dijo Alice

Y para que necesito un antifaz le dije colocándome en los ojos

Pues por si nos ven no nos reconozcan

Ahhh eso lo explica Alice

Y ahí estaba yo siendo una acosadora junto con Alice

Aunq para ser sincera me estaba divirtiendo

La duende saco unos binoculares y empezó a mirar y a mirar

No lo veo donde puede estar metido decía Alice

A ya se xq no nos acercamos a ver si tenemos más suerte

No Alice si vamos más adelante nos van a encontrar

Ps nooo noo pasa nada Bella

Ven dijo Alice tomándome de la mano en dirección a la casa

Está bien Alice pero solo un poco ok

Alice rodo los ojos pero asintió

Nos acercamos y nos ocultamos en unos arbustos y empezamos a mirar cuando Alice de repente pego un grito le tape la boca automáticamente

Pero oh oh demasiado tarde

Alice creo que te escucharon

Bella es el el ahí esta allá junto al árbol

Alce la cabeza a mirar al famoso Jasper pero no vi nada

Alice estas loca ahí no hay nadie

Como que no Bella si yo lo vi ahí estaba Alice alzo la cabeza y empezó a moverla para todos los lados

Bella a donde diablos se fue

No lo sé tal vez entro a la casa Alice dije mirando hacia la casa

Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?


	7. Operacion Enamorar a Jasper  2 parte

Operación enamorar a Jasper (2 parte)

Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Por segunda vez en el día una vos nos interrumpió que no era ni de Alice ni mía

Alice se quedo petrificada y pálida y yo solo mire al suelo

Las dos alzamos la mirada al mismo tiempo

Y un muchacho nos estaba mirando alzando la ceja mire a Alice y sus ojos x poco se les salen de la impresión

Dije que hacen ustedes dos aquí ?

Ehhhh solo atine a decir ….

De repente Alice grito:

Corre Isabella corre

En ese momento salimos gateando una detrás de la otra cuando sentí que algo me agarraba del pie

Omg omg omg nos agarro pensé

Regrese a ver hacia atrás y el chico nos tenia tomadas del pie de Alice y mío di unas patada y Alice hizo lo mismo y salimos disparadas corriendo en eso por estar viendo que no nos siga no nos dimos cuentas de un agujero que separaba el borde de la casa con un bosque

Y zas caímos boca arriba

Mire a Alice y ella a mí y estallamos en risa

Jajaja Alice ya ves te lo dije q nos iban a descubrir

Jajaja bella pues como iba yo a saber que justamente Jasper nos iba a agarrar

Jajajajaja

En verdad eso nos pasa por espías y acosadoras dije

Sin pararme de reír…..

Y bueno Alice y ahora qué?

Pues al segundo paso Bella

Queeeeee….

Alice no te basto que nos arrastrara y ahora quieres seguir en esto ?

Mmmmmmm

Si bella

Recuerdas vine preparada bella

Oh si lo que bajamos de auto

Exacto bells

Ahhhh ok

Y mejor vámonos antes q Jasper venga dijo Alice

Si si xq si nos encuentra así no vamos a tener tanta suerte en escapar

Hayyy noo hayyy noo

Y ahora que Alice

Bella se me cayo mi broche

hay nooo ahora solo tengo uno

jajajaja eso te pasa por acosadora Alice

Hay bella mejor sigamos con el

segundo paso:-Investigar

Investigar y cómo?

Pues nos vamos a meter a escondidas a la fiesta y para eso vamos a necesitar estar bien pendientes cuando haya la oportunidad de colarnos

Pero primero cambio de ropa dijo Alice parándose de un salto

Y entregándome un lindo vestido

y para qué es esto?

Pues para integrarnos a la fiesta

ja ja ja muy graciosa

Estoy hablando muy enserio bella

Ahora bella corre

Nos metimos a un lugar que parecía ser una especie de jardín abrimos la puerta y despacio nos metimos a la casa fuimos de cuarto en cuarto hasta que encontramos el de Jasper

Revisa todo lo que puedas necesito mas información de el

Y empezamos a revisar todas sus cosas cuando oímos un ruido

Alice y yo chocamos entre nosotras y del susto nos metimos debajo de la cama escuchamos dos voces entrar

Era una discusión

No Jasper tú no sabes lo que pasa

Nena lo siento pero esto ya no está funcionando

Como me estas dejando

Si victoria eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Mire a Alice y ella estaba tan feliz que si no hubiéramos estado debajo de su cama escuchando una conversación q se suponía era privada se hubiera puesto a bailar de la alegría pero solo levanto su pulgar

Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta allá arriba se estaban besando bueno en otras palabras comiéndose

Yo le agarre a mano y se la apreté fuerte mientras una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Alice

No victoria vete si

Ya esto se termino

Pues no me voy me vas a tener que sacar a la fuerza de aquí

Pues eso es lo que hare vamos

En ese momento Alice y yo salimos de debajo de la cama y salimos corriendo de ese lugar como alma q lleva el diablo

Tranquila Alice ya paso dije abrazándola en el auto

Vámonos bella no creerás que me voy a rendir por eso o si

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

No?

Pues noo bells y mejor ya vámonos

Porque tenemos que pensar en que más podemos hacer

Está bien Alice vamos

Así termina el primer día de operación Jasper dijo Alice cuando entramos al edificio

Si Alice ha sido una larga tarde dije

Hay si bella nunca me habían pasado tantas cosas en una tarde dijo Alice entrando al elevador

Y entramos a su departamento encendimos las luces

Al parecer no hay nadie en casa Alice si así veo

Pero en ese momento Edward apareció alzando su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá mirándome muy sugestivamente y ahí recordé el mini vestido que llevaba

Oh ya llegaron enanas

Si Edward aquí estamos dijo Alice

Eh Alice mejor ya me voy nos vemos mañana

Si bella temprano paso a recogerte

Ok Alice bye

Adiós Edward

Que duermas muy bien sirena

Y Salí del departamento cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas

Baje rápidamente por las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi departamento me encontré con un arreglo de rosas en la entrada me arrodille y lo tome no decía de quien venia solo venia una frase:

_**De Este Corazón Que Late**_

_**Y Cada Día Piensa En Ti ….**_

Entre con el gran arreglo de rosas y mi madre ya estaba ahí haciendo la cena

Hija veo que ya tienes un admirador

Si yo también lo creo dije mirando el arreglo y lo peor es que no tengo la menor idea de quien sea

Si pero ten cuidado hija

Si mama no te preocupes

Quiere comer algo hija

Si mama gracias

Después de cenar fui a mi habitación con el arreglo me di una ducha

tome la tarjeta, la leí unas cuantas veces y me puse algo ansiosa en saber quién era

Pero como todas las noches desde lo conocí me fui quedando dormida pensando en los hermosos ojos de Edward

En la mañana Alice estuvo en mi puerta a las 8 en punto abrí la puerta yo todavía en mis pijamas

Buenos días bella y renee?

Hola Alice mi mama tuvo que salir

Oh bells eso está muy bien así nos da tiempo de hacer nuestro penúltimo paso

El tercer paso:-Averiguar

Hay Alice no es lo que creo q estoy pensando o sí?

Si estas pensando en que vamos a ir a su departamento en el cual vive solo

Si estas en lo correcto bella vamos a ver si tiene a alguien o algo tu sabes cosas de rigor

De rigor!

Pero

Está bien terminemos con esto Alice

Bueno bella ponte algo cómodo ok

Ok Alice no me demoro

Me puse lo primero que vi una blusa de tiras azul y jean y mis converse azules mis favoritas

Bajamos y Edward nos estaba esperando

Ehh Alice que hace tu hermano ahí dije mordiéndome el labio

Este bella él nos va a ayudar para el último paso

Oh está bien Alice dije mirando a Edward que nos observaba

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una especie de ciudadela privada Edward saludo al guardia y nos dejaron pasar

Estaciona el auto en el parqueadero de visitas dijo Alice

Bueno bella tu turno

Mi queeeeeeeee?

Si vas a ir a tocar el timbre a ver si hay alguien en la casa

No Alice y porque yo?

Porque no va Edward?

Pues tú eres la única a la que no conoce

Solo ve toca el timbre y corres nada más

Ok Alice dije bajándome del volvo

Mire a Edward y el solo rodo los ojos

Es que es mi hermanita dijo

Si pero la que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo soy yo dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta fui con cuidado cuando estuve a punto de tocar el timbre la sentí abrirse …

Así q hice lo que he hecho las últimas 24 horas salir corriendo pero claro con mi mala suerte tuve que hacer una maniobra para no caer encima de un rosal y llegar con el corazón a punto de salírseme de pecho llegue al volvo y Alice me tenía abierta la puerta así q solo me metí de un salto

Wow bells linda acrobacia y Edward me dijiste que no había vuelto con su novia y que vivía solo como es que ahora sale esa rubia de ahí escuche a Alice decir mientras le daba con la mano en la cabeza

Hay Alice eso fue lo que él me dijo yo como iba ah saber que hizo una amiguita

Bueno en eso tienes razón

Bella estas bien dijo Edward

Siii solo con el corazón en la garganta bueno al menos sabemos que ya no hay nadie en la casa dije

Si ahora vamos averiguar cosas acerca de el en su depar dijo Alice

Que encima quieres entrar ahí dijo Edward reganando a su hermana

Edward tu me diste la idea además tenemos la llave gracias a ti solo van hacer dos minutos y ya

Lo que tu digas enana

Vamos bella no tenemos tiempo que perder y tu quédate vigilando y me llamas cualquier cosa

Si señora dijo Edward haciendo el clásico gesto militar

Fuimos corriendo hacia la casa

Alice tomo la llave de su bolsillo la abrió y entramos

Fuimos al primer cuarto y gracias a Dios era de Jasper Alice reviso todas sus cosas cuando escuche un gritito a mis espaldas regrese a ver y me encontré Alice con un broche en sus manos mira bella guardo mi broche que ternurita bella

Alice y esa música la escuchas ?

Siii de donde viene?

Alice de tu bolsillo le dije casi gritándola

Ola pero la cara de Alice se quedo helada

Alice que pasa la rubia y Jasper vienen para acá

Hayyyyyyyyyyyy chillo Alice

Qué hacemos ?

Pues salirnos que más

Hay muévete sal por esa ventana

Ehhh si bella tu primero

Está bien abrí la ventana y me Salí afuera

Ayude Alice a salir y salimos corriendo pero cuando dimos la vuelta para salir por el frente nos encontramos a la rubia y a Jasper cara a cara

Buscan a alguien dijo la rubia?

Edward pov

En las cosas que me metía mi hermana solo porque le debía un favor ahora estoy de cómplice en sus travesuras pensé mientras veía como se metían a la casa de mi amigo

Pero de un momento a otro vi por el retrovisor el auto en el que la amiga de Jasper se había ido

Demonios pensé empecé a llamar Alice pero no me respondía

Seguí intentándolo cuando vi que del carro bajaba Jasper también lo dejaron en el parqueadero de visitantes algo bueno así mi hermana y bella tendrán tiempo de salir

A la 6 llamada escuche un ola

Tienen que salir de ahí Jasper y la rubia están yendo a la casa

Mi hermana no dijo nada y me colgó

Espere a ver si salían pero no las vi baje del auto y me dirigí hacia la casa pero en eso vi que Jasper y la chica ya están abriendo la puerta cuando las vi se quedaron paradas regrese a ver si las vieron pero muy tarde ya las notaron

Buscan a alguien dijo la chica

Y en ese momento entre en acción siquiera algo en el plan de Alice iba a salir bien

Aquí están les dije que la puerta principal era esta no la de atrás niñas

La rubia y Jasper me miraron

Hola jazz disculpa a las intrusas dije señalando con mi mentón en dirección a mi hermana y a bella

No no es nada solo que nos dieron un buen susto Edward dijo jazz

Eh si jazz te acuerdas de mi hermana Alice verdad?

Eh si lo hola linda como estas

Bi iienn bien dijo Alice tartamudeando

Y esta preciosura de aquí es mi novia bella

Dije abrazandola por la cintura y mirando la cara de asombro que ponía al pronunciar esas palabras

Oh sii por fin alguien te agarro Edward mucho gusto bella soy Jasper

El gusto es el mío Jasper dijo bella dándome un codazo en el estomago

Ah perdón les presento a mi hermana Rosalie

Hola dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Hola chicos por fin conozco amigos decentes del inepto de mi hermano dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a Jasper

Y bueno para que soy bueno dijo jazz dirigiéndose a mi

Eh sii nada preguntarte si quisieras acompañarnos al cine se me adelanto Alice

Cuarto y último paso: Entrar en su territorio le dijo Alice en susurros a bella

Ella solo asintió

Si eso mismo jazz que dices Rosalie tú también puedes ir

Hayyyy siii vamos al cine va hacer divertido dijo Rosalie a su hermano

Si está bien vamos dijo jazz

Les parece si vamos todos en mi auto

Si claro vamos

Volvieron a cerrar la puerta

Yo tome la mano de bella y nos dirigimos hacia el coche

Bella trato de zafarse de mi agarre pero no la deje

Me acerque a su oído y le dije esto es parte del plan bella

Ella se relajo yo sabía que ella iba hacer todo para que Alice estuviera feliz y por qué no iba a aprovechar de la situación cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta del copiloto a bella me miro pero se metió dentro como un gatito enfadado

Ya todos a dentro nos dirigimos al cine

Bella pov

Eso me pasa por dar confianza nunca debí dejar que eso pasara en la cocina ayer ahora se da atribuciones que yo no se la he dado

Sii parte del plan pero Alice me las debe y con esta no sé cómo me las va a pagar

Cuando llegamos al cine vimos los estrenos pero para ser sincera ninguna m interesaba así que escogieron una de terror

Genial dije para mi

Esq con esos sonidos me hacían saltar ahí fue cuando sentí el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor

No tengo miedo dije

Pues deberías mi sirena para hacerle más real al plan dijo Edward muy cerca a mi cuello q hizo que me diera cosquillas

Mire a ver Alice y la vi feliz de vida enrollada en los brazos de Jasper

Wow la operación en verdad si funciono pensé entre mi

Cuando termino la película fuimos a cenar ya de regreso salió la conversación que tanto temía

Y bueno Edward porque tenias bien escondidita a Bella no me lo habías dicho dijo Jasper

Ya sabes cuando uno quiere una relación enserio todo tiene q ir despacio edemas no quería apresurar las cosas verdad mi amor dijo Edward mirándome

Eh si cariño

Y cuanto tiempo llevan pregunto Rosalie dirigiéndose a mi

Eh pues muy poco en realidad

Si llevamos un mes dijo Edward tomándome de la mano

Hay que romántico dijo Alice en la parte de atrás regrese a mirarla y me fije q Jasper tomaba de su mano

Siii y muchoooo Alice mirándola con cara de asesina

A los pocos minutos del interrogatorio dejamos a Jasper y a rose en su casa

Y nos dirigimos hacia la nuestra arranco el carro y solté la mano de Edward

O m g dijo Alice asiendo énfasis en cada letra

Operación enamora a Jasper resulto todo un éxito

Lo logramos bella

Aunque también logramos otra cosa dijo Alice mirándonos a Edward y a mí

Si claro Alice ya te estás imaginado pajaritos donde no los hay dije bajándome del volvo

Entramos corriendo al elevador cuando llego mi piso me baje pero Edward también salió de el

Y ahora que Edward mire y Alice con una mirada de cómplice se despidió justo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron

Nada mi hermana me empujo si ya me di cuenta Edward

Este bella disculpa si te ofendí con lo que dije que tu y yo éramos algo

No ni lo digas era solo por el plan verdad no te preocupes dije girándome abrir la puerta

El me tomo por el brazo bella no era un simple plan ok además me gusto pretender ser tu novio dijo dándome esa sonrisa torcida tan linda

Si claro podría decir que yo también

En verdad dijo soltando mi brazo y tomando mi barbilla con su mano muy dulcemente princesa

Espero q te guste esto también

Dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un tierno y dulce beso en mis labios.


	8. Sorpresas

Sorpresas

Espero q te guste esto también

Dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un tierno y dulce beso en mis labios.

Duro poco pero para mí fue como que el mundo se hubiera detenido no se por qué me sentí en el aire cuando sus labios tocaron los míos pero así fue Edward Cullen me robo un beso y yo ni siquiera se lo impedí aunque pensara q era un engreído y bipolar

Por dentro siempre desee q esto pasara pero tan rápido volví a la realidad y lo vi alejarse dándome una sonrisa maravillosa

Me le quede mirando sorprendida al verlo irse con esa gracia tan de el

Diablos

Isabella Swan q acaba de pasar me dije al reaccionar

No no se supone q pasara eso y mucho menos con él o si…

Entre con ese dilema hacia la sala mi madre ya estaba en su cama lo supe por la nota en la mesa de la cocina diciendo q había lasaña para en el refrigerador no tenía hambre pues con tanta emoción y con lo que paso solo quería pensar en que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde ya que me quede reflexionando en mi vida pensando y pensando en el admirador anónimo y en Edward cuando abrí los ojos pude ver en mi mesita de noche un regalo me levante rápido lo tome abrí el paquete y me encontré con una notebook mi madre si q me sorprendí esta ves

Salí corriendo y me detuve en el recibidor abrace a mi madre

Veo que si te gusto la sorpresa hija

Claro mama muchas gracias en verdad lo necesitaba

Si bella es que te eh visto triste así q pensé comprártela así podrás conversar mas tiempo con Ángela y Jess

Siiii lo mismo pensé mama

Y bueno que esperas ve a estrenarla hija

Corrí a mi dormitorio y comencé con mi tarea de ponerme al corriente con mis amigas

La primera fue Ángela pues conviví mas con ella q con Jess abrí mi correo allí estaba llevaba casi un mes en este país y tenía más de 500 mensajes no leídos

Wow sí que me extraña pero me sentí culpable deje de lado a Jess y a Ángela y no trate de hablar con ellas

Abrí el primero de Ángela:

Holaaa

Bella como estas espero q todo este muy bien

Te extraño un mundo sabes tú no eres Jess

Además anda ocupada con su nuevo novio

Así que estoy sola la mayoría de tiempo

Tu mama dijo q no vas a tener pronto internet

Así que procura insistirle en q te lo ponga tengo cosas

Que contarte ya sabrás de que…

Te quiere

Angy

El segundo era de Jess:

Bella te fuiste aquí todos te extrañamos contéstame cuando puedas

Si es más rápido mejor

Con amor

Jess

Como 4 horas después termine de leer todos los correos no leídos

Y empecé a responder todo lo que me dijeron es sus mensajes en uno solo

Hola Angy siento no haber contestado mas antes es que ya sabes con tanto cambio no he podido y ya se debe ser algo con Erick o me equivoco yo sé que no y pues te adjunto mi teléfono celular me madre me compro hace poco también esta notebook así que todo bien te cuento q me han pasado muchas cosas q lo vas a creer encontré unos buenos amigos más bien ella me encontró a mi ya te contare de Alice y Edward sabes él es muy lindo nadie me había gustado así desde Mike y recién ayer me di cuenta cuando Edward me beso y Angy espero q este todo bien y yo también te extraño amiga

Bella

PD: entra al Messenger me dices cuando ok

Hola Jess yo también los extraño y espero que te estés portando bien amiga

Como extraño salir con ustedes y te responderé tan rápido como tú respondas los míos

Bella

Cuando termine de escribir Salí hacia la cocina a comerme una golosina

Encontré lo que buscaba unos poptarts de malvavisco

Y me dirigí hacia la sala a ver televisión con renee

Estuvimos viendo una película q al terminar las dos estábamos llorando como siempre

Me sorprendí no ver Alice aquí en mi casa en la mañana ni en la tarde tal vez su plan la dejo agotada como a mi pensé con una sonrisa

Y Edward bueno que se puede esperar de él si siempre cambia de ánimo y me quede embobada pensando en el negándome a mi misma q él lo hizo xq estaba de buen humor y que no iba a volver a suceder hasta que cayó la noche

Mi madre me saco del ensueño en el que estaba

Bella hija puedes bajar a decirle al guardia del edificio q se encargue de guardar un paquete que va llegar mañana en la mañana

Si está bien mama dije saliendo del departamento

Baje en el elevador hasta el lobby le comunique al guardia lo que había dicho mama y me di me día vuelta para subir otra vez cuando vi a Edward entrar al lugar que me tenía tan curiosa de ir pero nuca he podido tenia escondida la llave encima del marco de la puerta entro y la cerro me acerque hacia ese lugar y pude escuchar en piano la mas exquisita música para mis oídos

Es hermoso dije vos alta me quede escuchando como tonta como Edward tocaba el piano nunca pensé q este era su hobby él nunca deja de sorprenderme dije y regrese a mi departamento pues que ya parecía Alice espiando a Edward

Por la mañana me levante y desayune súper rápido quería bajar a ver a Edward y a Alice por supuesto pero me encontré el porche parqueado en la puerta del edificio fui caminado despacio y toda la alegría se fue con el aire que corría esa mañana

Hola Alice

Hola bella como amaneciste?

Muy bien y tú?

Súper bien sabias q Jasper y su hermana se van a cambiar de escuela a la nuestra

Dijo la duendecillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

En verdad pues eso está muy bien Alice tu plan funciono muy bien

Hay siiii

Alice te puedo preguntar algo?

Si claro bella

Edward no va air con nosotros?

No bella es que Lauren le pidió q vaya por ella

Porque su auto se averió

Sif claro bufo Alice

Woooooou

Espera un minuto y desde cuando Edward tiene a alguien es que todo el tiempo nunca le he visto interesado en alguien hasta que recordé el primer día de clases

Tengo una cita y por tu culpa voy a llevar tarde siii eso dijo

Tal vez se fue a ver con esta tal Lauren

Y bueno y a mí que él puede hacer con su vida lo q le entre en gana y yo pensando

En pajaritos por lo del beso

Al rato llegamos al instituto Edward ya estaba allí y junto a él una chica fea no estaba pero en definitiva no es buena para ella como yo podría serlo

Demonios q estoy pensando otra ves

Fui detrás de Alice a regañadientes pues este día de escuela iba a ser muy largo

Entramos directamente hacia el salón y nos sentamos en los últimos asientos

Como siempre Alice estaba callada y hundida en su silla y yo no trate de decirle nada pues se veía muy enojada y me dedique a observar hacia el techo cuando una cara ya conocida ahora me lo i impidió era Jacob con esa gran sonrisa

Hola princesa

Me erguí pues era una posición muy incómoda además a los ojos de otro pareciera otra cosa

Hola Jacob como vas

Muy bien ya que tu siempre iluminas mis días este asiento está ocupado me dijo señalando hacia mi derecha

Eh no Jake

Pues bueno Cullen perdió su puesto dijo

Si tú lo dices dijo Alice

Jacob me hablo sobre la invitación a cenar le dije que lo pensaría para dejarlo tranquilo

Al rato Edward entro al salón y vio donde debía ser su lugar pero Jake estaba muy cómo se diría engeido cruzando los brazos

Edward me miro y yo solo me encogí de hombros es que q más le podía decir nada además fue su culpa por estar con esa Lauren allí afuera

El día paso con demasiada lentitud y Edward como ya algunas veces me lo hacía no me volvió hablar

Entramos al edificio Alice y yo con un humor de perros q si alguien tenía la mala suerte de toparnos pagaría con toda la ira que teníamos ambas

Llegamos a mi piso y me despedí de Alice entre a mi habitación y llore por volverme a ilusionar y lo peor de todo que solamente fui yo me arrime hacia la puerta y poco a poco fui deslizándome hacia el piso llore echa una bola xq jure después de mi fracaso con Mike jure q no volvería a llorar por un hombre xq la vida se ensañaba conmigo y me hacía ver cosas q no eran Edward simplemente hizo eso xq le dio la maldita gana por eso dije tirada en el piso de mi habitación

Cuando escuche el timbre q sonaba muy insistentemente quien podría ser mi mama tenía las llaves me levante seque mis lagrimas y abrí la puerta

Pero nunca pensé en encontrarme con tal cosa detrás de ella era un hermoso sobre blanco con caligrafía a mano q decía mi nombre en su portada que decía Bella

Abrí con mucho cuidado el sobre y con la misma elegancia q en su exterior había un poema en su interior:

No me olvides, pedazo de mi alma;  
sensación del alma mía,  
ritmo de la noche,  
hechizo de melancolía.

No me olvides, sangre de mis venas;  
constelación de mil estrellas,  
manantial de nueva vida,  
origen de la cadencia.

No me olvides, milagro divino;  
princesa del lejano mar,  
claridad de la inocencia,  
relámpago de cristal.

No me olvides, ternura de la tarde;  
nostalgia de la luna,  
esperanza cantada,  
ilusión nocturna.

No me olvides, suspiro en madrugada;  
encanto de la naturaleza,  
obsesión de amanecer,  
impresión de la belleza.

No me olvides, sirena de los cielos;  
fulgor del arte innato,  
eres el aire que respiro  
y yo te amo... te amo tanto.

Al leer esto me desplome literalmente como alguien al que ni siquiera conocía me podía decir eso mi corazón empezó a bombear desenfrenadamente y unas lagrima as empezaron a salir pero estas eran diferentes eran de felicidad Salí corriendo a ver si había alguien si él lo dejo aquí no podría estar lejos así que en vez de ir por el ascensor baje corriendo las escaleras cuando me detuve de la impresión la puerta de aquel misterioso lugar estaba entre abierta quise seguir buscando a mi admirador pero la curiosidad por aquel lugar fue más fuerte y me asome me ti la cabeza a su interior cuando vi Edward mirándome fijamente enseguida saque la cabeza de aquel lugar para irme pero su voz me interrumpió

Mo te vayas bella

Si quieres te puedes quedar

Dijo acercándose a mí

Eh no estoy bien solo q pensé q no había nadie Edward disculpa por ser tan abusiva y meterme donde no me llaman

No para nada dijo él con esa sonrisa tan mágica

Tomando mi brazo y metiéndome aquel lugar q parecía como en cuento de hadas era simplemente hermoso

Me arrime a una pared para poder observar el lugar tenia luces por todos lados colgadas de un extremo a otro un sofá enorme en un extremos y el piano en el otro las luces eran tenues y unas cortinas cremas al igual q las paredes y la alfombra tan nítida q estaban a mis pies había más cosas en aquel lugar pero ya no las tome atención xq unos dulces labios estaban unidos a los míos estaba tan maravillada con el lugar q no me di cuenta cuando Edward se aproximo tanto y comenzó a besarme dulce tan dulce pero esta vez correspondí a su beso ni siquiera lo pensé solo lo hice Edward me arrincono mas contra la pared y sus besos se fueron incrementando mas y mas tomo mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza empezó a besar mi cuello y sin pensarlo un suave jadeo salió de mis labios mientras tanto Edward con la mano q tenia libre tomo mi pierna derecha y la puso en su cintura y comenzó acariciarla de arriba abajo de nuevo tomo en su poder mis labios los besaba con fuerza esta ves como si necesite de ellos mordiendo mi labio inferior indefinidas veces baje mis manos y tome su cabello entre ellas despeinándolo subí mi otra pierna hacia su costado y profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua entre su dulce boca el inmediatamente lo correspondió y empezó a subir mi camiseta y ahí fue cuando algún atisbo de cordura que todavía quedaba en mi reacciono

Edward Pov

Sentí que alguien bajaba las escalera pero no tome mucha atención hasta cuando vi una sobra asomarse por la puerta y era bella la que me había estado evitando todo el día bella se disculpo pero le dije q estaba bien, Bueno yo no dejaba q nadie entre aquí este era mi escondite para estar solo pero noc xq deje entrar a bella la mire estaba estupefacta viendo mi escondite cuando mire sus ojos los tenia hinchados bella había estado llorando pero xq seria q la ofendí al besarla el sábado no no puede ser un Ángel no debe llorar y mucho menos por mis estúpidas hormonas pero ese beso fue my sincero sin darme cuenta me había yendo acercando hacia ella quería consolarle decirle q no va a volver a pasar pero al verla así solo tome una vez más sus labios en mi poder es que besar a bella era como besar a un Ángel cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo pensé q me rechazaría pero correspondió de la misma manera besándome con más pasión subí su brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza apoyándola más hacia la pared comencé a besarla con más fuerza y tome una de sus piernas acariciándola y la subí hacia mi cintura mientras besaba su cuello bella emitió un leve jadeo q me volvió loco pude sentirla tan frágil en esos momentos y comencé a besarla nuevamente con decisión entre cada beso necesitaba sentir este contacto lo espere desde q la bese la ultima vez comencé a morder sus labios ese elixir que ella me estaba dando bella bajo sus manos hacia mi cabello tomándolo entre sus manos con tanto deseo sentí que subió su otra pierna y con pasión se entrego al beso pidiendo permiso con su lengua apoderándose de mi boca y ya no aguante mas correspondí de igual manera al beso, tocando sus piernas besando mordiendo todo a su paso mis manos actuaron por si solas comenzaron a levantar su blusa y fue en ese momento que la sentí tensarse e inmediatamente pare ella me miraba con asombro incredulidad y con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas dijimos al mismo tiempo LO SIENTO

no la tuve en mis brazos más bella salió corriendo de mi escondite que ahora también seria suyo.


	9. La Carta, Los Besos, Tu

La carta, Los Besos, Tu

-Subí corriendo las escaleras no podía creer lo que paso con Edward en qué diablos estaba pensando en hacer eso dios que va a pensar el de mi por corresponderle el beso por qué haría eso se supone que somos amigos siii.

-Somos amigos o ¿no?

-Mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido no estaba tomando atención por donde iba cuando sin pensar me estampe contra algo muy duro

-Auch!

-Me incline hacia atrás tomándome de la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que no fue contra algo que me di sino contra alguien…

-Emmet…. Dije

-Mientras el alzaba un ceja y me miraba moviendo la cabeza y por cierto muriéndose de la risa

-Bella Bella ten más cuidado pequeña pareciera q estabas escapando de un perro rabioso…

-Jajaja

-Algo parecido Emmet

-Uhm será aunque tengo una leve sospecha de quién es ese perro dijo muy bajo que si hubiera estado un poco más lejos no le hubiera escuchado

-Mmmm bueno Emmet te veo

-Siiii Bella

-Y por cierto tienes que controlar más a tu perrito dijo entre carcajadas

-Si si Emmet lo voy hacer

-Subí las escaleras de dos en dos esta vez poniendo más atención cuando me di cuenta del papel en mis manos lo tenía arrugado con lo que acabo de pasar

-Perdí el hilo de lo que me llevo primeramente en bajar a buscar

"MI ADMIRADOR "

-Allí fue cuando fije la mirada en un PD:

Pd: Respóndeme déjala en la puerta de tu departamento el martes en cuanto salgas para la escuela yo lo recogeré mi princesa…

-Pase mis dedos por la hermosa letra del papel que seguramente fue escrito a mano era tan hermosa así como todo lo que tenia escrito era maravilloso pensar que solo con un par de palabras este extraño me levantaba el ánimo.

-Me dirigí hacía mi habitación un poco más animada y dispuesta a responderle la carta…

-Pues porque ¿no?

-¿Verdad?

-Saque una hoja y empecé a escribir pero no se me ocurría nada….

-Así que saque mi ipod de mi mesita de noche y me puse a escuchar música haber si con eso me salía algo de inspiración

-Ya que no era muy buena con eso de cartas además quería hacer algo lindo

-Así que después de un par de horas y canciones más tarde

-Lo conseguí exactamente lo que quería expresar en el papel que tenía en mis manos;

Yo no sé quién eres ni cómo te llamas,  
no si eres bueno o malo, o piadoso  
o eres como todos, como tantos otros  
insensible y falso...

Te conozco apenas a través del velo  
de mis fantasías y mis esperanzas,  
ignoro tu vida, tus glorias pasadas,  
y las ilusiones que para el mañana  
hilvana mi mente...

Y hasta tu mirada me es desconocida  
pues no he tenido la suerte de verte  
de cerca a la cara...

Sé que puedo amarte por qué me haces falta y estar a tu lado  
cuando tú lo quieras…

y para tu historia ¡ser todo o ser nada!  
no obstante que ignoro quién eres,  
como eres… y cómo te llamas.

BELLA

-Wow

-Sí que salió lindo y lo quería expresar simplemente está ¡ahí!

-Bostece mire el reloj en mi ipod y casi me voy de espaldas al ver la hora eran las 2:30 de la madrugada había pasado toda la noche haciendo la carta

-Cogí un sobre del cuarto de Raneé y puse la carta adentro con solo dos palabras en el sobre:

Para ti

-Lo cerré y caí rendida en mi cama

-A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano gracias a mi mama que entro a despedirse como tenía suficiente tiempo tome una ducha con mi shampoo favorito Salí y me vestí rápido con un jean y una blusa de tiritas azul pues hoy hacía mucho calor tome un barrita y Salí corriendo del departamento con la carta en mis manos dude en dejarla en la puerta pero tome el valor y se la deje allí.

-Salí corriendo al salir del elevador y la duendecilla ya me esperaba en el volvo mientras me acercaba mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero cuando llegue a su lado pude ver que él no estaba

-Hola Alice

-Hola bells ¿como estas?

-Muy bien gracias y ¿tú?

-Súper híper que bien

-Jajaja

-Mmmmm….

-Y ¿Edward?

-Oh se le olvido algo en la casa, pero no tarda en bajar Bella

-Y si efectivamente después de un par de minutos allí estaba el tan regio como siempre, solo él podía lucir así en la mañana;

-El me miro con un sonrisa picara que me derritió en ese instante

-Suban niñas dijo Edward mirándome a mi

-Yo lo mire y asentí

-El viaje fue tranquilo excepto por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traíamos los dos no sé por qué el ver a Edward de buen humor me hizo sonreír así

-Llegamos al instituto y Edward se bajo rápidamente y me abrió la puerta

-Me baje y lo mire extrañada….

-¿Qué? Pregunto Edward

-Nada solo que esto es diferente dije

-Para mí no, mi sirena -ya hasta me había acostumbrado a ese lindo apodo que me puso desde el primer dia-

-Oh ok

-Lo siento por lo de ayer

-Oh no… no deberías no es nada, -no lo sientas porque yo no-

-Claro que si fue la mejor locura que he hecho no sabes Bella

-En verdad dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

-Claro que si mi niña dijo Edward apoyándose en la puerta del auto con esos ojos que me volvían loca

-Ya par de tortolos vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde!

-Alice! Dijimos los dos a la vez

-Mejor ya vámonos a clases siiiiii

-Me empalago de tanto afecto que hay aquí y

-Luego siguen con sus miraditas y encuentros furtivos

-jajaja rio Alice con esa risilla como campanitas

-Entramos al salón y como siempre nos sentamos los tres….

-Alice estaba parloteando algo sobre una cita con Jasper y desde la próxima semana ya se trasladaba a este instituto no la estaba escuchando por que como se diría….

-Oh siiiii

-Estaba en un duelo de miradas y sonrisas con Edward, que solo era eso no se necesitaba palabras para expresar la conexión que estábamos teniendo en ese momento;

-No sabía a ciencia cierta que fue lo que cambio con ese beso, pero de que estoy segura es que la relación con Edward desde ese momento se volvió más cercana en aspectos, que jamás me los hubiera imaginado

-Y claro hubiéramos seguido así toda la hora de no haber sido por la cara de Jacob que apareció de repente cortando cualquier contacto entre Edward y yo….

-¿Hola bella como amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien Jacob dije

-Inclinándome hacia atrás para sonreír a Edward q estaba mirando a Jacob con una mirada asesina pero luego cambiar el semblante a una tierna y coqueta sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando

-Jacob iba a preguntarme algo pero llego el profesor de literatura diciendo que hagamos parejas de a dos

-Edward y yo nos miramos inmediatamente supimos que queríamos ser parejas de clase

Pero Jacob vino con un papel diciendo que él y yo éramos la pareja número 2

-¡Que!

-Pero qué diablos Jacob tu ni siquiera me lo preguntaste dije alzando la voz

-Edward lo miraba furioso y yo roja de la ira que tenia

-Pero tuve que aceptar pues no se podía cambiar de parejas por el momento

-Como dice ese dicho tú diste la mano y se te agarraron del codo en este caso seria del cuello

-Además el trabajo consistía hacer una exposición y para eso tendríamos que reunirnos después de clases

-Y aunque Jacob es lindo no era con él, con quien yo quería estar a solas….

-Edward paso enfurruñado todo el resto del día claro que cuando nuestras miradas se topaban siempre me sonreía –

-Definitivamente Edward estaba raro hoy algo cambio y para bien porque él se comportaba tan lindo, tierno, caballeroso, tan…. tan diferente - eso me gusto

-No sabía cuánto hasta que cuando estábamos de regreso a la casa Edward estaciono el auto afuera del edificio eh hizo el mismo gesto de abrirme Alice salió corriendo hacia el elevador despidiéndose de la mano baje mirando como Alice desaparecía cuando por segunda vez sentí sus labios

Edward pov

-Estaba furioso con Jacob como iba hacer tremenda estupidez que no se daba cuenta que bella no estaba interesada y ahora me sale con que van hacer compañeros no por eso, le dije a mi hermana que en cuanto llegáramos al edificio desapareciera de nuestra vista, ella me guiño un ojo y acepto encantada y así lo hizo en cuanto abrí la puerta de bella mi hermana desapareció

-Ella la miro extrañada y fui ahí cuando aproveche;

-Y me apodere otra vez de sus labios ella me correspondía como lo hizo ayer pero esta vez fue distinto sentía sus manos rodearme por la cintura y yo no podía dejar de saborear su boca desde q los bese supe que los quería para mí porque sus labios sabían a miel tan dulces y no podía creer que ella me correspondiera

-Tuve que parar el beso pues necesitaba tomar aire y mi niña también pues el beso nos dejo sin respiración a los dos

-Nos miramos y no sé por qué los dos nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo

-Entre risas tome a bella entre mis brazos y ella se hundió en mi pecho con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas estaba avergonzaba no me importaba porque era yo el que la ponía si y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz

-La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al elevador con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro sin dejar de observarla cuando de reojo miro hacia las escaleras mi escondite –corrección nuestro escondite….

-La tuve entre mis brazos todo el tiempo mientras el ascensor subía hacia su piso en silencio en este momento sobraban las palabras y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se separo de mi sentí un vacio que dolió pero con la sonrisa de ángel que me dio fue la mejor medicina pero antes que saliera la jale hacia a mí y le di un beso rápido en sus hermosos labios de algodón de azúcar

Cuando nos separamos y ella salió me pare entre las puertas del ascensor evitando que se cerraran no quería q esto quedara así

-Princesa quieres ir a cenar esta noche ¿conmigo?- dije


	10. Cena de Dos

Cena de dos

-Me quede callada es que como podía ser pensé lo que hace un beso pero en verdad Edward me estaba ¿invitando?

-Cenar tú y ¿yo? Dije con la voz nerviosa

-Mmmmm…. Si eso dije bella

-¿Ah? –genial el que se estaba convirtiendo en el amor de mi vida me invitaba a cenar

-Y yo parecía una tonta sin poder hablar…..

-Edward me miro divertido alzo una ceja y pronuncio las palabras más maravillosas que yo había escuchado bueno es que lo dijo de una forma que volverían loca a cualquiera…

-Comida, una mesa, tú y yo dijo Edward con una sonrisa en esos lindos labios;

-Estaba con cara de boba bueno eso creía yo viendo la sonrisa que me dio en ese momento

-Es que no es para menos Edward me estaba invitando Así que hice lo que cualquier chica hubiera hecho en mi lugar

-Moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo le sonreí y dije ok

-Si bella wow pero respuesta esa me decía a mi misma….

-Está bien paso por ti a las 8 mi niña me dijo acercándose hacia mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Si está bien dije con mi último aliento dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y me metí a mi departamento para luego de cerrar la puerta pegar un grito tan fuerte de emoción que me puse a saltar como niña pequeña hasta que escuche una leve risa afuera de mi departamento con lo que sentí que mi cara me ardía de lo roja que debí estar me acerque a mirar por agujerito que tenia la puerta para mirar afuera y me lo encontré riendo a sus anchas esperando que se abriera el elevador

-Cuando lo vi entrar en el mismo corrí hacia mi habitación a ver qué diablos me iba a pone;

-Eran las 6:30 y todo mi closet estaba regado en mi cama y por todas parte de mi habitación

-Hasta que recordé el vestido que Alice me había comprado una de las veces q Salí con ella todavía lo tenía guardado en el armario de mi mama

-Lo tome y me lo puse era un mini vestido strapless azul marino, y unos zapatos altos que combinaban, me alise el cabello, me puse un maquillaje sencillo no quería estar tan extravagante me mire al espejo y me sonroje la verdad nunca había salido de esta forma me quede un rato mirándome cuando sonó el timbre

-Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podría decir que lo escuchaba, fui rápidamente y abrí la puerta

-El estaba hermoso como siempre con un jean azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta simplemente precioso que si no hubiera estado arrimada a la puerta me hubiera caído al piso

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Bella dijo Edward mirándome de arriba abajo

-¿Nos vamos?

-Eh si vamos dije saliendo del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Edward pov

-Ya estaba listo Salí cinco minutos antes de mi casa baje las escalera quería tomarme mi tiempo llegue y timbre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella esta parada frente a mí.

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Bella

-Santo cielo!

Bella estaba hermosa y ese vestido la hacía ver tan sexy que me la quede viendo de arriba abajo como un baboso

-Ella se debió dar cuenta por que se sonrojo y como me encantaba causar ese efecto en ella se la veía tan tierna….

-¿Nos vamos? Dije

-Eh si vamos dijo bella

-Bajamos en el ascensor y nos dirigimos al auto mientras ella todo el tiempo miraba sus manos ella estaba nerviosa

-Y yo podría decir que estaba peor gracias a Dios Alice me ayudo o si no….

-No hubiera podido terminar a tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Es una sorpresa Bella le sonreí la cual ella me la respondió

-Ya íbamos llegando al lugar de mi sorpresa y pare de repente el auto tome un pañuelo bella me miro extrañada

-Puedo dije mirando al pañuelo

-O si claro dijo bella cerrando sus ojos

- Y se lo coloque sobre sus ojos para así evitar que hiciera trampa i viera lo que le había preparado

-Pensé que íbamos a cenar pregunto bella

-Cariño eso vamos hacer pero en un lugar súper especial que prepare solo para ti

-Ok dijo tan bajito q si no hubiera estado prestando atención no la hubiera escuchado

-Cuando llegamos estacione el auto y me dirigí hacia el lado del copiloto abrir su puerta la tome de la mano para que bajara una vez a fuera la encamine sujetándola por la cintura

-Estamos en el central park dijo sorprendiéndome

-Como lo sabes dije regresando a ver si es que se había sacado el pañuelo

-Pero no ella está con el puesto

-Pues lo digo porque el olor a flores que hay lo reconocería en donde fuera

- Una vez que llegamos le saque el pañuelo

-Bella abrió los ojos y quedo boquiabierta

-Es hermoso Edward.

Bella pov

-Edward estaciono el auto e inmediatamente que Salí supe donde estábamos

-Se lo dije y el pareció sorprenderse pues el hecho de que corría aquí casi todos los días desde que llegue de Londres me sirvió a reconocer el olor característico de este parque

-En el momento que Edward me saco el pañuelo que me había colocado me quede estupefacta era simplemente mágico

-Todo estaba decorado con muchas luces en el fondo Edward me tomo de la mano y empezamos a cercarnos al lugar que provenía la luz mientras íbamos caminado la luces en el suelo se prendían mediante íbamos avanzando ahí pude darme cuenta que todo el caminito estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas rojas cuando llegamos hacia la luz estaba una hilera de pequeñas lucecitas que caían como lluvia colgadas alrededor de lugar en donde nos encontrábamos en el centro había una mesa preparada con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas sobre la mesa, estaba tan hermoso que empecé a sentir picazón en los ojos al ver tanta hermosura cuando entramos aquel lugar y empezó a sonar una melodía que venía de un grupo de músicos todo era perfecto jamás alguien había hecho eso por mi

-Y sinceramente me quede sin palabras

-Edward esto es perfecto dijo sollozando

-El me miro y solo me dio una cálida sonrisa- No quiero que llores quiero que estés feliz

-Todo esto lo prepare para ti cariño

-Gracias es que es de la emoción Edward

-Pero porque aquí el Central Park dije

-Mi niña todavía no te has dado cuenta en que parte del parque estamos ¿verdad?

-Alce una ceja y vi como Edward se reía

-Princesa estamos exactamente en el lugar donde nos conocimos lo ¿recuerdas?

-Y allí caí en cuenta en donde estábamos si este era el puente del que me caí es que de la emoción ni me di cuenta

-Wow Edward esto es es grandioso

-Ven conmigo dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y caminado hacia la mesa en cuanto llegamos me indico donde sentarme ayudándome como todo el caballero que era.

-La cena estuvo fantástica Edward y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos en ese momento hubo una conexión irrompible

-Bella te ves hermosa te lo había dicho dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa tímida pero con un aire de picardía

-Si unas cuantas veces en el camino dije riendo

-Pues es cierto eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto bella lo eres dijo tomando de la mano

- Con la que estaba libre rozo mi mejilla tocándome lo que debió ser mi sonrojo

-Mientras hacía eso yo cerré los ojos pues la sensación de su toque era única y más en este momento lo sentí acercarse a mí tocando nuestras frentes

-Y me susurro al oído

-! Bella te amo !

-Haciendo que son sus palabras y su aliento me estremeciera toda

-Abrí de golpe los ojos y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos color miel que me miraban

-Ed Edward dije sin saber que decir

-Me puso un dedo en los labios

-No digas nada – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro pero en ese momento los músicos empezaron a tocar el me sonrió

-Y ¿bailamos?

-¿Aquí?

-Si donde más dijo tomándome de la cintura

-Empezamos a bailar muy lento como la música lo ameritaba

-Cuando me dio un vuelta y que con mis espaldas a su pecho y quede con la miraba hacia nuestra derecha que se prendieron unas luces al instante en el Edward me dio la vuelta

-Cuando me acostumbre a la luz visualice que no eran unas simples luces

-Con ellas estaba escrito algo me acerque sin pensarlo y Edward se quedo en su lugar

-Cuando llegue leí lo que decía y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer;

BELLA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

-En ese momento me gire a mirar a Edward y puse mis manos en mi cara

-Edward solo me miraba y me sonreía nos miramos un rato

-Hasta q por fin recupere mi voz

-Si Edward dije y en su cara se formo una sonrisa muy grande y la cara preocupación que se le había formado al ver que no respondía se esfumo

-Si quiero ser tu novia Edward grite

-Edward vino corriendo hacia y me levanto el aire para darme vueltas cuando me bajo me abrazo y me dio el beso más tierno de mi vida por qué no duro mucho porque a sus espaldas se alzaban juegos pirotécnicos de todos los colores y formas te amo me dijo yo solo lo mire y le susurre en su oído yo también

-Permanecimos así mirando la pirotecnia celebrando que Edward corrección mi novio y yo estábamos juntos.

-Después de un rato y unos arrumacos después estábamos regresando hacia el volvo

-Mi novio estaciono el auto en el garaje, entramos al edificio y me encontré en la entrada del elevador a Alice y a Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ahhhhhhhh belllaaaa

-Ya eres oficialmente mi hermana grito Alice

-Y las dos corrieron abrazarme ya felicitarme y yo como siempre roja como un semáforo

-Edward vino por detrás y me abrazo por la cintura

-Con su permiso niñas pero mi novia tiene que descansar

-Hayyy Edward no seas aguafiestas dijeron las dos a la vez

-No lo soy ustedes son las que no me deja disfrutar de la compañía de mi novia le dijo Edward

-Alice ya tendrán tiempo mañana diciendo eso Edward me jalo adentro del elevador dejando a Rosalie y Alice fuera de contexto y me beso y este sí que fue un beso

-Cuando llegamos a mi piso me acompaño a mi puerta

-Bueno mi princesa te dejo descansar dijo Edward acariciando mi rostro

-Si estoy cansada muchas emociones dije

-Siii recuerda que te amo y cada suspiro es para ti porque hasta mañana se me va hacer mucho tiempo porque te voy a extrañar

-Yo sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besarlo el se inclino y me lo hizo más fácil

-Para esto no estoy cansada le dije

-Yo tampoco dijo Edward

-Hasta mañana mi vida me dijo Edward en mis labios

-Hasta mañana mi amor dije dándole un último beso en los labios

-Me le quede viendo como se dirigía al ascensor

-Edward grite:

-El me regreso a ver con una sonrisa torcida mi preferida

-Te amo y mucho

-Y yo mas mi sirena dijo entrando al elevador.


	11. Mi Compañero De Grupo

**Mi compañero de trabajo**

-A la mañana siguiente Edward estuvo muyyyy temprano….

-Con decir que me saco de la cama prácticamente-

-Mi madre me había dejado el desayuno así que lo comí rápido sintiendo la intensa mirada de mi novio que me veía arrimado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Una foto te va a durar más cariño le dije de repente- alzo la ceja y se acerco muy lentamente hacia mi….

-¡Hey tienes razón amor!

Saco su celular me tomo una foto listo, mi sirena aquí esta dijo y me la indico

Para cuando me sienta solo te mirare en mi celular

-Porque la voy a poner de foto principal…

-Para cada vez que use mi celular mire tu carita de asustada dijo entre risas.

-¡Edward!

-Ok ok si solo la voy a ver yo dijo dándome un pequeño beso de mariposa,

-Mejor vámonos Alice debes estar desesperada

Y eso por amor

-Pues Jasper y Rosalie empieza clases hoy con nosotros

Con razón dije riéndome

-Al llegar al estacionamiento Alice estaba histérica saltando de lado a lado en el asiento trasero yo en cambio solo miraba a mi novio como tarareaba una canción,

-Definitivamente como diría mi mama me saque la lotería con Edward….

-Nos bajamos rápidamente para reunirnos con Rosalie y Jasper que estaba en la entrada siendo la nueva noticia en el instituto Alice fue corriendo y se abalanzo contra Jasper al que este respondió con una sonrisa y beso su cabeza yo solo alce una ceja mirando la escena y reí…

-Cuando Edward me tomo de la cintura sorpresivamente fuimos caminado abrazados de esa manera cuando empecé a escuchar el cuchicheo que para decir la verdad ya me lo esperaba

-Tranquila amor no pasa nada déjalos que hablen me dijo Edward al oído en el momento que me tense

-Si amor dije girándome para depositar un beso en su cuello

-Llegamos donde están los muchacho y nos fuimos a nuestro salón y gracias a la idea de Alice todos íbamos a tener las mismas clases

-Cuando entramos al salón todos se callaron al vernos y sentí unos ojos que me comían viva y sabia de quienes eran por eso no me gire a verlo

-Cuando iba a sentarme la clase todavía no comenzaba cuando él me intercepto

-¡Jacob! Dije cuando él se paro al frente mío

-Hola bella como estas preciosa dijo con su mirada toda picara

-A la que Edward la noto enseguida me arrastro hacia él para abrazarme y darme un beso delante de Jacob;

-Al que respondí sin dejar de notar la mirada triste de Jake….

Al rato llego el profesor y me senté en mi lugar como siempre en bilogía en el medio aunque ahora en vez de Alice estaba rose que miraba distraída al la pizarra

-Mientras que el mostrito estaba detrás de nosotros regando miel por todo el salón

-Y qué onda con esos dos? Dije a Rosalie

-A pues creo que ya están de novios dijo Rosalie toda aburrida

-Jajaja wow le funciono….

-Que dices bella

-No no nada rose solo pensaba en vos alta

-Oh yaaa –por cierto quien es el muchacho moreno de alado ah?

-Regrese a ver a donde me señalaba y me encontré a un muy sonriente Jacob mirándome

-Oh es Jacob Black un amigo si quieres te lo presento

-Eh no no no….

-yo solo preguntaba bella es que la verdad que alguien me mire así me pusiera incomoda dijo rose

-Sí lo mismo digo dijo Edward abrazándome de la cintura para acercarme más el –la verdad no me di cuenta que el estaba pendiente de mi conversación con rose-

-Hey Black dijo Edward

-Jacob le regreso a ver furioso

-Sabes podrías dejar de ver a mi novia dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra "NOVIA" porque la pones incomoda….

-Bella dijo Jake con una mirada tan tierna

-¿Te pongo incomoda bella?

-Eh este bue...-muchacho mirada a la pizarra por favor dijo el profesor

-Salvada por la campana me canturreo rose

-Yo solo asentí y baje la cabeza por que sentí arder mi cara

-El resto del día paso normal antes ya no hubo más enfrentamientos solo miradas de odio entre Edward y Jake pero no sabía por qué no era para tanto …..

Bueno hasta que llego la hora de literatura

Edward estaba furioso porque él quería ser mi compañero y no Jacob

Cuando entramos Jake ya me estaba esperando en su mesa

-Bella hoy te sientas conmigo dijo Jake con un sonrisita

-Claro que no! Dijo Edward casi gritándole

-No te estoy preguntando a ti Cullen si no a bella a demás no lo digo yo lo dice el profesor dijo Jake señalando la pizarra y si efectivamente

"formen los grupos que voy a entregar los trabajos que van a realizar"

-No te preocupes mi amor solo es por esta hora dije dándole a Edward un tierno beso en los labios

-Está bien bella pero si ese pero se te acerca más de lo debido me va a conocer

-No seas bobito mi amor Jacob no va hacer nada ok dije acariciando su cara.

-Ok mi amor pero solo porque tú me lo pides dijo Edward mirándome.

Jacob pov

-Esta vez Edward me las va a pagar se me adelanto yo quería a bella para mí, pero esa felicidad no le va a durar mucho mientras yo viva, bueno pero no todo es malo, si quiera me saque un obstáculo del camino Alice esta con su nuevo noviecito Jasper así que ella ya no me va a molestar en mis propósitos con bella,

-¿Así que tu y Edward? Como quien no quiere la cosa

-Bella me miro con sus ojazos color chocolate y con una sonrisa que en parte me dolió…

-Si el Edward y yo estamos juntos Jake

-Oh ps que bien por ustedes solo que no se qué le pasa a el conmigo yo no le he hecho nada y el siempre están rudo bella tienes que tener cuidado con su temperamento mi princesa

-Eh si solo creo que esta celoso sabes….

-Y por qué debería si yo solamente quiero ser tu amigo, tu confidente dije mostrando la sonrisa más grande que pude….

-Ella solo me sonrió claro una mentirita piadosa no mata a nadie además tengo que ganarme a bella

-En eso el estúpido del amaestro nos interrumpió y no me dejo seguir conversando

-Bueno chicos escojan un número dijo el profesor, yo le hice señas a bella para que tomara el papelito

-Así- siguió con todas los grupos

-Que salió le dije

-Eh no te lo voy a decir dijo como cantando las palabras

-Bueno chicos escuche decir al profesor

-Cada uno me va diciendo lo que les salió en el papelito y les explico que es lo que van hacer ok

-Así fueron dando lo que les tocaba mientras unos maldecían que no les gusto, otros gritaban de la emoción.

-Señorita Swan su turno dijo el maestro

-Oh si nos toco romeo y Julieta dijo bella con una sonrisa mientras Edward rugía de la rabia contenida que hasta el momento me digne en escuchar pues sentía su mirada mientras conversaba con bella y decidí no escucharla pero cuando supe lo que nos toco me alegre esa era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Magnifico chicos bueno como los demás ustedes van a realizar un ensayo, y una demostración de la escena del beso dijo el maestro en ese momento dije siii en mi interior mientras Edward y bella gritaron no al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento chicos pero esa es mi última decisión si no la hacen no tienen nota y punto dijo el maestro

-Gracias maestro dije esa es mi novela favorita!

-Me alegro Jacob se que tu y bella harán un buen trabajo, y Edward ya sé que es tu novia pero relájate es solamente una tarea dijo el maestro mientras Edward estaba furioso cruzado de brazos

-Mientras yo estaba cantando victoria definitivamente este profesor es de los pocos a los que doy mi respeto y se lo ha ganado

-Bueno bella nos toco romeo y Julieta vienes a mi casa para ver lo de la tarea dije mientras sonaba la timbre de fin clases

Bella pov

-Genial ahora Edward va estar más enojado de lo que ya estaba porque a mí porque?

De tantas novelas porque esa y porque con Jake

-Bueno bella nos toco Romeo y Julieta vienes a mi casa para ver lo de la tarea dijo Jake mientras de reojo veía levantarse a Edward al oír esas palabras

-Este Jake no se si ahora pueda dije

-Si Jacob ella no puede por que va estar conmigo además no hay apuro el profesor no ha dicho para cuando es el trabajo dijo Edward escupiendo las palabras

-Jake solo me miro –te dije bella tienes que controlar el temperamento de Edward no vaya hacer que un día te hago algo dijo Jake mirándome

-Edward se tenso en ese momento así que le agarre la mano

-Jake otro día hablamos sobre eso ok

-Eh si claro bella cuando tú quieres princesa dijo Jake acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla al que Edward si no me hubiera estado abrazando se le hubiera ido encima

-Eh si Jake adiós jale a Edward del brazo hacia el estacionamiento

-Bella no lo soporto dijo mientras llegábamos al volvo

-¿Pero porque? ¿Algo paso entre ustedes?

-No nada bella olvídalo dijo

Mirando por la ventana

-Chicos dijo Alice-

-Hoy no voy con ustedes voy con rose y Jasper a su casa está bien le avisas a mi papa hermanito grito mientras salía corriendo al auto de Jasper que se despidió junto con Rosalie

-Bueno nos vamos solos dije

-En ese momento Edward me regreso a ver con un brillo en lo ojos

-Si al fin solos mi sirena

-Llegamos al edificio, mientras me dirigía al ascensor Edward me jalo hacia debajo de la escaleras a su lugar mágico como él lo llamaba

-Cuando estuvimos a dentro cerró la puerta con seguro

-Bueno tarde de películas conmigo dijo dándome besos

-¿Aceptas?

-Claro que siiii mi amor

-Estuve con Edward toda la tarde y parte de la noche comiendo pizza y viendo un montón de películas entre besos y caricias leves es que ese lugar era nuestro ahí podíamos estar solos ser nosotros mismos se pudiera caer el mundo que ni siquiera lo hubiéramos notado por que al estar en su compañía me hacia inmensamente feliz.

-Edward me acompaño a mi departamento pidiendo disculpas a mi mama por no haber subido en todo el día yo solo reía como mi novio tartamudeaba al hablar con mi madre después de explicarle con luego de detalles que estuvimos haciendo toda la tarde se despidió de mi con un beso que solo un dios podría dar.

-Bella me llamo mi madre

-Si mama que sucede

-No nada es que no te lo dije antes porque Edward estaba aquí pero cuando llegué había algo en la puerta lo deje en la mesita

-Me acerque hacia la mesita y vi un sobre con esa caligrafía que reconocería donde sea "MI ADMIRADOR"….


	12. Declaracion De Guerra Lauren

**Declaración de guerra (LAUREN)**

Hay dios mío lo había olvidado por completo

Se habrá enterado ya lo mío con Edward aun noc no lo creo

Abrí con mucho cuidado el sobre no quería estropearlo cuando me fije en el exterior de esta había algo escrito:

Que si al pie de los altares  
mi nombre se te borró,  
por la gloria de mi madre  
que no te guardo rencor.  
Porque sin ser tu marido,  
ni tu novio, ni tu amante,  
yo fui quien más te ha quería,  
con eso tengo bastante.

Pero por que decía eso porque?

Abrí y con esa impecable letra que lo caracterizaba decía:

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Omg mi admirador lo sabe….

Y se está despidiendo de mi en ese momento no se por qué mi corazón se encogió

No sabía la razón porque una lágrima resbalo por mi cara, me sentía como cuando Mike me engaño

Yo estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por un desconocido, por alguien que ni siquiera he visto.

Me senté en mi cama mirando la carta, cartas que jamás volveré a recibir

Además yo tengo novio y es Edward y lo amo estoy segura, pero ahora sé que me acostumbre tanto a mi admirador, que ahora que no está lo voy a extrañar.

Abrí mi laptop y vi mi primer mensaje era de Ángela si genial lo que necesitaba ahora una amiga porque no quería preocupar a Alice el estaba muy feliz echando miel con Jasper como ella decía

Hola bella me alegro que estés tengo algo que contarte y tu también ahhh tienes que decirme acerco del nuevo chico ok te cuidas tkm bells

Ángela

Termine de leerlo…

Que sería lo que Ángela quería decirme?

ya era tarde en Londres de seguro ang debe estar conectada

Y si estuve suerte allí estaba Ángela la que siempre me salvaba

Bells dice:

Hola angi ¿como estas?

Anngell dice:

Bella amiga yo muy bien qué bueno que te conectas tengo algo urgente que contarte…..

Bells dice:

Qué bueno amiga y que es eso

Como que es muy importante por lo que veo :/

Angella dice:

Si amiga es que no se si te vaya a gustar …..

Bells dice:

Tan malo es ….. Pero ya dímelo me estas asustando angi

Angella dice:

Bueno bella ya se con quien te engaño Mike …

Bells dice:

Angela eso ya no me importa con quien haya sido él y ella ya quedaron atrás

Angella dice:

No es que lo debes saber con quién fue

Bells dice:

Ok ok ok dime Ángela si es tan importante

Angella dice:

Bueno bella tu eres mi amiga y por eso me duele como amiga de las dos

Bells dice:

Espera que dices de las dos?

Angella dice:

Si bella de las dos pues con la chica que estaba Mike era Jessica….

Bells dice:

Jess no puede ser y como lo sabes Ángela?

Angella dice:

Pues desde que te fuiste ellos se acercaron y ahora hace poco ya son novios pues y en ese momento me confesó que la chica de las fotos que te mandaron era ella bella lo siento

Angella dice:

Bella bella estas ahí?

Sentí que se me caí el mundo ella mi amiga me había engañado y se había metido cuando yo todavía era novia de Mike se me hizo un hueco en el corazón pero no por el sino por ella porque nunca se lo iba a perdonar que me mintiera tan descaradamente.

Bells dice:

Si angi solo que me quede en shock amiga pero sabes no importa ahora se la clase de persona que es Jessica y sabes no le digas que dijiste no quiero meterte en problemas

Angella dice:

Este bien amiga no preocupes

Pero dime ahora sí que tal te va con ese chico ahhhh?

Bells dice:

Súper bien amigaza el me pidió que sea su novia pero de una forma que no te imaginas todo fue perfecto y tan romántico amiga que no te podrías imaginar cuanto amiga se llama Edward y es mi príncipe

Angella dice:

Awwww…

Que romántico ya me lo puedo imaginar….

Quisiera estar allá contigo me haces falta sabes!

Bells dice:

Si lo se angi deberías venir a visitarme o mejor a quedarte a vivir conmigo ya sabes lo que dijo mi mama ustedes siempre van hacer bienvenidas bueno ahora solo tu

Angella dice:

Seguro amiga sería maravilloso estar contigo allá… ah y conocer a Edward…

Converse con Ángela hasta la madrugada comentándole de Edward como comenzó todo, hasta casi se muere de risa cuando le deje la forma en que nos conocimos….

Cuando desperté tenia a mi madre en la puerta de la cocina lista para irse desayune una barrita de cereal la verdad no me sentía de ánimos para comer algo mas

Edward ya estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando yo Salí de mi departamento me abrazo y me alzo en aire para darme un beso

Te extrañe bella además te estuve llamando dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo

Yo también te extrañe mi amor y si perdón deje mi celular en la sala y se me olvido que estaba en vibrador me perdonas dije haciendo un pucherito de lo más tierno…

Ok te perdono pero la próxima me avisas me preocupaste mi sirena

Qué es eso dijo Edward mirando el sobre de mis manos

Em es de mi mama –si bella que inteligente respuesta-

Y porque lo tienes tu?

Me dijo que lo dejara en la puerta cuando saliera porque a ella se le olvido

Oh claro dijo Edward ya saliendo del edificio y llegando al volvo

fuimos en silencio no quería hablar y bueno Edward respeto eso solo me besa la mano varias veces hasta llegar al instituto mientras Alice estaba tarareando una canción en la parte de atrás

Cuando de repente dejo de cantar y grito

Qué diablos hace esa aquí!

Mire para todos los lados sin ver a nadie no entendía lo que pasa iba a preguntarle a Edward pero él estaba tenso mirando hacia donde Alice miraba y yo ni siquiera sabía a qué o a quien miraban.

Alice salió del auto seguida por Edward yo baje lentamente y me acerque a ellos

Edward que pasa?

Nada amor no pasa nada

Pues si no pasa nada me podrías decir por qué están así los dos dije señalando Alice

Alice iba hablar cuando una chica se estaba acercando a nosotros era muy bonita pero no me gusto la forma sugestiva que miraba a Edward

Edward me abrazo y me coló delante de el tomando de la cintura

Ella al ver el gesto de Edward rodo los ojos pero aun así seguía su camino hacia nosotros

Vaya Edward tanto me extrañaste que decidiste coger a la nueva para saciar tus instintos

-La nueva y a esta que le pasa me debía en mi interior pero decidí callar-

Lo que tú digas lagartona dijo Alice muy enojada

Mira no le hables así ok además ella es bella mi novia

Jajaja esta cosa es tu novia yo pensé que tenias mejores gustos Edward pero ya veo que me equivoque...

Cuando iba a responderle a sus insultos una voz me gano

Si estúpida lo has escuchado muy bien bella es su n-o-v-i-a te lo digo con manzanitas si no entiendes ok dijo Rosalie a las espaldas de la chica

Por cierto querida soy Lauren no lo olvides dijo acercándose a mi oreja

Tu peor pesadilla te voy hacer la vida imposible dijo en tono burlón en ese momento me quise cogerla del cabello y arrastrarla pero Edward tomo de mi brazo

Tranquila amor no le hagas caso dijo dándome un beso

Enfrente de la estúpida de Lauren….

A lo cual ella puso su sonrisita de suficiencia y se dirigió sin antes dar su ultima estacada todavía no olvido la última noche que estuvimos juntos Edward….

Edward se tenso y yo solo me decía "eso paso antes de ser mi novio" me decía una y otra ves

Edward pov

Estábamos llegando al estacionamiento del instituto cuando escuche gritar alice

Que hace esa aquí?

Regresa ver y vi a Lauren parada en la puerta del instituto, vi salir Alice del auto la seguí no quería que ella haga algo de lo cual se iba arrepentir

Sentí a bella acercarse fue cuando me percate que Lauren venia directamente hacia nosotros

¡Demonios!

Edward ¿qué pasa? –escuche decir a mi bella

Nada amor no pasa nada….

Pues si no pasa nada me podrías decir por qué están así los dos dije señalando Alice

Diablos no le podía decir a bella que Lauren era mi consuelo en las noches de soledad pero no la había vuelto a llamar desde que me comencé acercar ella

Abrase a bella la puse delante de mi tomando de su cintura así evitaría que Lauren se tire encima mío

Lauren vio el gesto me miro furiosa pero aun así seguío caminando hacia nosotros

La conocía bien ella venia a pelear con mi niña

Vaya Edward tanto me extrañaste que decidiste coger a la nueva para saciar tus instintos

No pude ni hablar no sé que me paso pero cuando iba hablar Alice me interrumpió

Lo que tu digas lagartona dijo Alice muy enojada

Y allí entro en acción mi sobreprotector que tenia adentro

Mira no le hables así ok además ella es bella mi novia dije lo mas furioso que pude

Jajaja esta cosa es tu novia yo pensé que tenias mejores gustos Edward pero ya veo que me equivoque...

Con eso confirme que Lauren no la iba a dejar pasar tan fácil

Si estúpida lo has escuchado muy bien bella es su n-o-v-i-a te lo digo con manzanitas si no entiendes ok dijo Rosalie a las espaldas de Lauren

Por cierto querida soy Lauren no lo olvides dijo acercándose a bella

Diciéndole algo que no llegue a entender la sentí tensarse en brazos y la sentí caminar la tome del brazo pues si mi bella se ponía a pelear con Lauren sería desastroso por eso mejor me dedique a tranquilizarla…

Tranquila amor no le hagas caso dije dándole un beso justo frente de la tarada de Lauren….

Lauren puso su sonrisita de suficiencia que yo conocía muy bien y eso presagiaba algo malo se dirigió a nosotros sin callarse nada" todavía no olvido la última noche que estuvimos juntos Edward"….

Me tense de inmediato pues no quería pensar en lo bella pensara de mi pero él a como siempre me sorprendió me tomo fuerte de la mano como si no quisiera que yo me alejara de ella y definitivamente no iba hacerlo, pues el hecho de que Lauren llegara al instituto era más que un motivo para no alejarme de bella que se había convertido en todo mi existencia.


	13. Haciedote Mia

**Haciéndote mía (primer encuentro)**

-El día paso extremadamente lento ya no soportaba las miradas de Lauren a Edward me daba ganas de tirármele encima y quitarle la sonrisita de idiota que tenia además con lo de Jessica mi ira era por dos…

- Aparte de esa novedad no vi a Jacob por ningún lado… -raro-

-Bella tranquilízate deja esa cara de ogro te van a salir arrugas dijo Rosalie llegando a nuestra mesa en la cafetería

-Y mira quién habla dijo Jasper un poco más atrás sentándose a lado de Alice Edward me abrazo al escuchar el comentario de Rosalie

-Mi niña sabes que tu eres la única para dijo mi besándome en el cuello

-Hay dios mío grito rose

-Todos la regresamos haber que le pasaba y la vimos con cara de boba

-Quien es el dijo rose

-Todos regresamos a ver y entraban mucho chico a lo que no había visto antes pero entre ellos venia caminando Emmet

-Que hace Emmet aquí dije en el odio a Edward

-Hay dios mío chicos está viniendo hacia acá dijo rose poniéndose roja

-Todos nos regresamos a ver y nos empezamos a reír chicos no es gracioso dijo rose uniéndose en su asiento

-Chicos dijo Emmet llegando a la mesa

-Hola Emmet dijimos lo cuatro

-y bueno que cosita interesante tenemos aquí dijo alzando la ceja

-o si ya veo un tomate con pelo dijo Emmet entre risas

-Emmet dijimos Alice y yo a la vez

-Ella es mi hermana Rosalie dijo Jasper llego de Italia no hace mucho

-Oh ya veo vamos a tener tomates interesantes este año

-Porque Emmet no venia antes a la escuela Edward?

-Oh es que los de último año entran un mes después de nosotros

-Ohhh ya ríe en su cuello

-Eres muy observadora verdad sirena

-Mmm

-Sip mi amor…

-Y bueno hermanita dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a mí ya me canse de molestar

-Oh que bien dije sonriente

-A la tomatito de Rosalie, pero a ti no

-Además ya veo que entrenaste al can jajaja

-Siii cómo ves hace lo que yo quiero dije mirando a Emmet

-Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Edward que hizo un ladridito de perrito al cual todos reímos

-El día paso más rápido pero con mucha tensión entre Lauren y yo, pues por las miradas de odio que nos dábamos

-Pues si Lauren quería guerra eso era lo que iba a tener….

-Por fin viernes bells la verdad ya no aguantaba un día más en el instituto dijo Alice mientras salíamos hacia el estacionamiento con los muchachos corría un brisa espectacular típico de primavera

-Deberíamos ir a atlantic city a relajarnos chicas dijo Rosalie uniéndose a la conversación si todo el fin de semana lejos de toda esta gentuza dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Lauren y sus discípulas y por extraño que me pareciera allí también estaba Jacob mirándome con su linda sonrisa, primero no viene a clases y cuando regresa se une al grupo de la come novios….

-Que dices bella vamos a Edward le encanta ir allá dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara

-Qué, que dices!

-Hay bella no te me vengas hacer la santurrona ahorita ya llevas tiempecito con mi hermano no me digas que todavía nada dijo Alice parándose frete de mi cruzando los brazos

-Este yoo…

-Hay no bella no me digas, no me digas dijo rose tapándose la boca

-Eres virgen dijeron las dos al unisonó

-Shhhhhh que quieren que se entere toda la escuela oh que!Dije furiosa y roja como un semáforo

-En verdad bella wow

-Es cierto amiga yo pensé que de esas ya no habían jajaja

-Si si si ok lo admito

-Y rose yo soy un vivo ejemplo de que si hay una de esas y está aquí frente a ti….

-W-o-w dijo rose haciendo énfasis en cada letra

-Bueno bella así mucho mejor matas dos pájaros de un tiro te relajas y por fin tu amiga va a recibir visita dijo Alice estallando en risas…

-¡Cállense!

-¿Y qué nos perdimos chicas?

-Nada Emmet aquí unas confesiones de nuestra niña bella

-En verdad rose y me podrían decir que fue,

-Porque estaban aquí las dos riéndose como llenas de mi pobre hermanita dijo Emmet

-No nada Emmet es que estamos planeando un viaje por el fin de semana dije saliéndome del tema

-Pues a mí si me vas a decir cuales fueron tus confesiones amor me dijo Edward en susurros en mi cuello. Sabes me apetece un viaje contigo amor

-Si a mí también estoy harta de new york además solo me la paso departamento cariño dije devolviéndole en cariñito que Edward me estaba haciendo

-Si bueno si queremos salir hoy para Atlantic City es mejor que nos vayamos

-Siiii vamos gritamos las tres y salimos corriendo hacia los autos, llegamos rápido al edificio y corrimos hacer las maletas rose y Jasper se fueron alistar y dijeron que iban estar en una ahora de regreso

-Aliste todas las cosas llame a R0065nee para avisarle a donde iba hacho eso saque mis cosas y subí al piso de Edward como era de esperarse el está listo y fresco como una lechuga mientras me abría la puerta sacando Alice a empujones y Emmet sacando la mil y un maletas que me imagino que eran de Alice ya que ellos solo llevaban unos pequeños bolsos.

-Una vez abajo vimos a Jasper y rose esperándonos junto a su coche abierto la boca mirando todo el equipaje de Alice

-Pero cariño vamos de paseo el fin de semana, no a vivir allá

-Jasper no tu además una mujer tiene que estar preparada para todo

-Lo comprendo amor pero te dije equipaje no toda tu recamara jajaja

-Si Alice lo mismo digo yo donde vamos a meter todo eso pregunte

-Simple dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Voy a meter todo esto en el jeep de Emmet

-Hay yo no voy a ir conduciendo solo acompañado de tu equipaje

-Hermanito no vas a ir solo vas a ir con rose .que al instante que Alice dijo eso escupió parte de la soda que estaba tomando

-Verdad que si rose

-Eh si pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti ok….

-Yo voy con Jasper

- Edward y bella se van en el volvo

-Así de simple chicos ya lo tenía todo calculado….

-Ok dijimos todos a la vez

-Pero cuando trate de ir hacia el volvo Edward me tomo de la cintura pegándome hacia el

-Nos vemos allá chicos dijo despidiéndolos

-¿Que no vamos a ir con ellos?

-Sí pero nos reuniremos con ellos más tarde

-Oh claro y el equipaje Edward

-No hay problema señora dijo metiendo el equipaje a nuestro lugar especial

-Es que te he notado como triste y distante conmigo

-No Edward no estoy así…

-Si bella lo estas pero creo que no te das cuenta has pasado así los dos últimos días

-Si tal vez lo hice y ni me di cuenta-

-Lo siento amor creo que me quede mucho tiempo en mi mundo conito

-Está bien tesoro puedes estar en tu mundo conito cuando quieras pero con una condición?

-¿Cuál?

-Que en tu mundo conito también este yo dijo dándome pequeños besitos por toda la cara haciéndome reír

-Ven vamos a dar un paseo por el muelle dijo tomándome de la mano

-Paseamos de la mano toda la tarde Edward me besaba con tanto ímpetu que yo por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. Cómo alguien como él puede estar conmigo. Si definitivamente todavía no salía de mi mundo conito pero con tal de estar con Edward quisiera vivir en mi conito por siempre…

Edward pov

-Quería que bella se relajara solo ella y yo, me la lleve a dar una vuelta por el muelle pues necesitaba de su compañía, de besarla hacer que se olvide de todo lo que paso con Lauren.

-Le compre un helado y fuimos caminado abrazados cuando unas gotas empezaron a caer. Claro gotas que luego se convirtieron en lluvia pero muy fuerte

-Tome la mano de bella y empezamos a correr en la lluvia como niños pequeños, haciéndonos bromas mientras corríamos bella corrió dejándome atrás, y Salí tras ella al llegar al edificio logre alcanzarla la tome de la cintura pero fui con tanta fuerza que fuimos a parar los dos contra la pared del lobby

-Nos miramos jadeando entonces como acto reflejo me acerque a bella y estampe mis labios con los de ella atrapándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo la atraje más hacia mí, su cuerpo se amoldaba como dos piezas de un rompecabezas bella soltó un pequeño jadeo me separe tomándola de la cintura mirando sus ojos la guie hasta nuestro lugar especial debajo de las escaleras como tantas veces me imagine esto, al entrar acerco bruscamente su rostro sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos la empecé a besar con más fuerza justo como lo había hecho en una ocasión.

-Bella me tomo del cuello, mientras yo la acariciaba tomándola de la cintura al sentirla tan cerca de mí con su boca, la acariciaba suavemente su espalda pero demandantemente a la vez, al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío sentía como se ardía tome una pierna de bella y la puse en mi cintura

-ella acomodo la otra y la lleve hacia el sofá la recosté despacio mientras besaba su cuello mientras bella me levantaba la camisa y la sacaba por completo le saque su fina blusa de tirantes y empecé a besar sus pechos bajando lentamente hacia su ombligo bella me tomaba del cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba la mire y estaba sonrojada como siempre y mordiéndose el labio no sé porque pero eso hizo qué explotara

-En pasión tome a bella y la libere de sus jeans, tomé una de sus blancas piernas y empecé a besarla desde el talón hasta su muslo bella emitió un pequeño jadeo se levanto un poco y me tomo del cuello para besarme, en ese momento zafe el broche del brasier de bella y

-lo saque por completo admirando la imagen que tenia frente a mi bella toda sonrojada y como acto reflejo cubriéndoselos entonces fue allí cuando me di cuenta bella mi bella era virgen, al saber esa la tome con mas delicadeza en este momento mi niña era como una flor y yo sería el que la desojara, me recosté sobre bella sin poner mi peso encima de ella la mire a los ojos pues tenía que estar seguro que ella quería estar conmigo…

-Bella mi amor ¿estás segura?

Bella pov

-Bella mi a mor ¿estás segura?

-Si Edward lo estoy eres el único con quien yo quiero estar…

-Fueron mis únicas palabras pues no quería arruinar el momento con más palabras

-Te amo mi niña dijo Edward

Mirándome con los ojos llenos de pasión, la pasión que también estaba creciendo en mí mientras él me tocaba

-Yo mas Edward

-Edward me beso y fue descendiendo desde mi cuello, me acaricio con lengua mis pechos y no sabría decir pero esto era mejor que nada el contacto de su lengua con mi piel otra vez me tomo de la cintura acariciándola bajando hasta mi pelvis tomo entre sus dientes la ultima prenda que me quedaba me la saco yo ya no soportaba mordía mi labio de la excitación, Edward se quito sus jeans y se coloco encima de mí, me toco con ternura con amor y sin pensar unas traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro-,

-Sirena estas bien dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi rostro si te incomoda siempre va haber…

-No no dije estoy bien amor- es que es de la emoción solamente-quiero ser tuya ahora amor dije besándolo

-me tomo en sus brazos, mientras encontraba la posición correcta encima de mi y su delicioso cuerpo me recibía despacio y tímidamente

-mi centro lo llamaba y recibía con cautela cuando su intimidad entraba en mi despacio abriéndose camino hasta que traspasó mi barrera, llego a tal punto que di un grito combinado entre dolor y placer aruñando su espalda que me inundo en todo el cuerpo eh hizo que me arqueara

-nena lo siento- dijo Edward a medida que entraba por completo en mi

-estoy bien amor sigue dije jadeando acariciando su espalda

-Edward entro por completo en mí acariciando de arriba abajo mis piernas

-me mordí el labio ya que después del dolor se sintió bien cerré mis ojos involuntariamente cuando Edward empezó a entrar y salir de mi me arque dejando que Edward tome mis pechos con sus manos y besándolos saboreándolos

-eso hizo que suelte un gemido mas audible haciendo que Edward aumente la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que gritara su nombre

-bella eres maravillosa no sabes cuan feliz me haces que yo sea tu primera vez y quiero ser el único dijo cuando sentía cada vez mas hacerlo más rápido que me agarre de sus hombros y mordí mi labio Edward me hizo tocar, sentir miles de explosiones en mi interior,

- Edward se tenso poco después aumentando aun más el ritmo gimió y balbuceo mi nombre y dejo caer algo de su peso en mi entre respiración entrecortada de ambos nuestro sudor y jadeos volvimos a fundirnos en un beso te amo cariño dijo Edward continuando con el beso….

-Que era más allá de la pasión era un beso del amor de mi vida al cual le pertenecía en todo el sentido de la palabra además estaba con una sonrisa por que fue con Edward mi primera vez le entregué a Edward mi virginidad porque con Edward había vivido el momento más romántico y erótico de mi vida y sobre todas las cosas lo amaba más de lo que aparentaba.


	14. Trato Hecho

-Dormí en los brazos más cálidos esa noche y parte del día no lo podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo mi vida de ser tan miserable en Londres ahora era un cuento de hadas en new york y todo gracias al chico que me tenia abrazada Edward Cullen simplemente perfecto-

-Me desperté con un sonido muy suave abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward mirándome fijamente desde el piano-

-Hola amor ¿cómo despertaste?

-Muy bien creo dije cuando sentí mi cuerpo adolorido

-Estas bien bella Edward se acerco cuando me queje

-Si si solo qué…

-Que….

-Nada nada le dije cuando sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza

-Hay amor adoro que te pongas así mi niña

-Te ves tan tierna toda colorada

-Hay gracias

-Jajaja

-Pues si sirena ¿quieres salir almorzar?

¿Almorzar?

-Si amor quieres salir o pedimos a domicilio

-Ed Edward ¿qué hora es?

-Son como las dos de la tarde amor ¿Por qué?

-Dios mío Edward dormí casi todo el día por que no me despertaste

-Es que me gusta verte dormir

-además necesitabas descansar amor

¿En verdad?

- Si eres interesante dijo entre risas

-Interesante dije mirándolo aun adormilada

-Si deberías poner una cámara y ver como duermes me resulta muy cómico verte

-Ummmm si claro….

-Aun que yo no creo q sea interesante mientras duermo dije sacándole la lengua

-Pero si me lo dices porque te resulta interesante podría cambiar de opinión dije dándole un beso en la nariz

-Ok pero no no quiero decírtelo por que luego señorita usted no va a querer quedarse dormida conmigo dijo Edward tocándome la punta de la nariz

-Está bien dije cruzando los brazos y haciendo un pucherito todo triste

Jajaja bella ¿sabes?

-Que que dije emocionada

-no me vas a convencer dijo con un tonito en tu vos y carcajeándose de la risa

-Mejor vistámonos para salir allí fue cuando me di cuenta que el estaba totalmente vestido y yo solo con un fina sabana cubriéndome

-ehhh bueno vistámonos los que faltamos dije mientras me levantaba tapándome

-Este bella ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Si lo que quieras cariño

-Ok amor

-no tienes necesidad de cubrirte frente a mi

-Ya te he visto desnuda recuerdas

-No sé en qué momento comencé a sentir que me sudaban las manos y debi ponerme tan roja-

-Pues… Edward soltó una gran risotada que me aturdió

¡Edward!

¿Qué? dijo abrazándome

-No nada mejor ayúdame a buscar mi ropa y la maleta que no la veo por ningún lado

-Mejor no quédate así dijo besándome

Edward

¿Qué?

Mi ropa

mmmmm

No sé donde esta amor

-Edward dije poniéndome seria pero no podía solo de ver la sonrisa de Edward me daba risa a mi también

-si lo sabes lo veo en tu cara dije señalándolo con el dedo

-Pues te equivocas yo no sé donde dejaste tirada tu ropa anoche amor

jajaja

-Si tú fuiste la que me la quito no recuerdas Edward

-Oh si es cierto pero igual no te la quiero dar….

¿Por qué?

-Bueno tengo que hacer algo para que se t quite la vergüenza o ¿no?

Nooooooooooo –Edward-

Jajaja

-Tranquila amor

-Te doy 2 opciones te vistes delante de mi

O no te doy tu ropa.

-Así de sencillo mi bella hermosa

-Dios mío esto no me puede estar pasando ya de por si Edward no me quiere decir con eso de verme dormir ahora me tengo que vestir frente a el –

-Idea-

-Mmm está bien mi corazón

-Pero yo también tengo condiciones

¿Qué condiciones?

-La primera es que me ayudes a vestirme

-Genial dijo Edward

-Y la otra es que me digas porque te gusto tanto verme dormir…

¿Así que es un trato o no?

-Bella estás segura

-Este si si claro xq lo dudas

-Entonces es un trato bella dijo dándome la mano para sellarlo

-Pues está bien pero primero te ayudo a vestirte

-Este no…

-Primero dímelo

-No primero te ayudo

No primero dímelo o no hay trato

-Ok no hay trato y no te devuelvo tu ropa y te va tocar salir desnuda….

hayyy está bien tu ganas Edward

-Si como siempre dijo acercándose a mi oído y tomando mi ropa de una gaveta

¿Lista?

-Sí y mucho….

-Edward tomo la sabana y la dejo caer al piso y yo quede expuesta ante sus ojos así que para evitar tirarme al suelo y taparme -

-Mire sus ojos esos zafiros que me llevaban a la luna.

Edward pov

-Mi bella a veces si se portaba como niña pues bueno ahora ya no lo era -

Ella era mi mujer y no sé que le dio con eso de taparse aun conociéndola como la conocía sencillamente ya esperaba su reacción.

-Así que decidí esconder toda su ropa mientras ella dormía pero lo mejor de estarla viendo fue como en sus sueños estaba presente yo; bella repetía mi nombre durante todo el rato mientras dormía dijo muchas cosas que la verdad q a cualquier hombre levanta el ego pero a mí solo me daba felicidad saber que bella me amaba como yo a ella.

-Hola amor ¿cómo despertaste?

-Muy bien creo dijo soltando un gemido

-Me acerque rápidamente aunque yo sabía q eso tenía que pasar me acerque de todas formas

¿Estás bien bella?

-Si si solo qué…

-Que….

-Nada nada le dijo cuando mire su cara tornarse de un carmesí tan adorable

-Hay amor adoro que te pongas así mi niña

-Te ves tan tierna toda colorada no pude evitar decírselo

-Hay gracias dijo bella mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas

-ajaja no pude evitar reír sencillamente bella me levantaba el animo

-Pues si sirena ¿quieres salir almorzar? dije pues ya era muy tarde

¿Almorzar?

-Si amor quieres salir o pedimos a domicilio dije sin quitar la vista de la esbelta figura de bella

-Ed Edward ¿qué hora es?

-Son como las dos de la tarde amor ¿Por qué?

-Dios mío Edward dormí casi todo el día por que no me despertaste

Ahí recordé por qué no pude levantarla se veía tan indefensa en sus sueños y solo dije

-Es que me gusta verte dormir

-Además necesitabas descansar amor

¿En verdad?

- Si eres interesante dije sonriendo al recordar sus palabras

-Interesante dijo mi bella con una expresión que valía un millón de dólares

-Si deberías poner una cámara y ver como duermes me resulta muy cómico verte

Ummmm si claro….

-Aun que yo no creo q sea interesante mientras duermo dijo sacándole la lengua

-Esa pequeña lengua suya que devore la noche anterior solo de acordarme me hacía sentirme emocionado y feliz pues ya era mi bella mía y de nadie más pero bella me interrumpió mis pensamiento

-Pero si me lo dices porque te resulta interesante podría cambiar de opinión dijo dándole un beso en la nariz

-Ok pero- claro que no se lo voy a decir así nunca más va a querer quedarse dormida por miedo a decir algo

-No quiero decírtelo por que luego señorita usted no va a querer quedarse dormida conmigo dije tocándole la punta de la nariz

-Está bien dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un pucherito con sus labios pero no yo soy tan fácil para caer frente a ese pucherito

Jajaja bella ¿sabes?

-Que que dijo toda emocionada

-No me vas a convencer dije carcajeándome de la risa

-Mejor vistámonos para salir dijo mirándome y mirándose ella

-ehhh bueno vistámonos los que faltamos dijo mientras se levantaba tapándose

-Y como lo esperaba la conocía tan bien que era de esperarse así que tuve que contener un a leve risilla

-Este bella ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Si lo que quieras cariño

-Ok amor dije

-No tienes necesidad de cubrirte frente a mi

-Ya te he visto desnuda recuerdas

-Y no pude evitar mirar cómo se tenso y el color rojo volvió a su rostro y no pude evitar la risotada que me salió al mirarla ponerse así

-Edward

-¿Qué? dije abrazándola

-No nada mejor ayúdame a buscar mi ropa y la maleta que no la veo por ningún lado

-Mejor no quédate así dije besándola

-Edward

¿Qué?

-Mi ropa…

mmmmm

-No sé donde este amor dije con cara de inocente

-Edward dijo poniéndose seria pero no podía solo al ver mi cara creo por que también se empezó a reír

-Si lo sabes lo veo en tu cara dijo señalándome con el dedo

-Pues te equivocas yo no sé donde dejaste tirada tu ropa anoche amor

jajaja

-Si tú fuiste la que me la quito no recuerdas Edward

-Oh si es cierto dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pero igual no te la quiero dar….

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno tengo que hacer algo para que se t quite la vergüenza o ¿no?

-Si esa si era una respuesta…

-Nooooooooooo –Edward-

Jajaja

-Tranquila amor

-Te doy 2 opciones te vistes en delante de mi

O no te doy tu ropa…

-Así de sencillo mi bella hermosa

-Bella se quedo pensando y contesto con una sonrisa

-Mmm está bien mi corazón

-Pero yo también tengo condiciones dijo

-¿Qué condiciones?

-La primera es que me ayudes a vestirme

-Al oír eso me puse atento esto se estaba poniendo bueno

-Genial dije pero luego me hizo callar y desvanecerse mi entusiasmo

-Y la otra es que me digas porque te gusto tanto verme dormir…

-¿Así que es un trato o no?

-Bella ¿estás segura?

-Este si si claro xq lo dudas

-Entonces es un trato bella dije dándole la mano para sellarlo

-Pues está bien dije pero primero te ayudo a vestirte ya me las arreglaría para no decirle

-Este no…

-Primero dímelo…

-No primero te ayudo

-No primero dímelo o no hay trato

-ok no hay trato y no te devuelvo tu ropa y te va tocar salir desnuda….

-Dije mirando su expresión yo se que fue muy cruel en decirle eso pero es que ella me obligo

-hayyy está bien tu ganas Edward

-Si como siempre dije acercándome y susurrándole al oído; tomando su ropa de una gaveta

¿Lista?

-Sí y mucho…. Dijo haciendo carita de teatro

- Tome la sabana y la deje caer al piso Bella quedo expuesta ante mis ojos

-Bella miro mis ojos y yo los de ella y me hundí en ellos

-Me acerque más a bella y empecé a colocarle el brasier dándole besos en los brazos mientras lo acomodaba; la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama la senté tome una de sus piernas besándolas desde el talón sujete su interior lo pase por su pierna bella estaba demasiado ida como para decir algo hice lo mismo con su otra pierna y se lo puse por completo subiendo mis manos por sus muslos acariciando todo a mi paso llegue a su vientre empecé a besarlo tomando entre mis manos por debajo de la tela de encaje su bien ya formado busto el cual era mi perdición besaba su vientre mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo bella me tomo del cabello y empezó a jalármelo, despeinarlo mas

Entre ese momento sentí que bella se tensaba como lo hizo la noche anterior entre el jadeo que soltó pude escuchar las tres palabras que me tenían loco

-EDWARD TE AMO con eso me puso a sus pies y estaría así toda la vida

-Bella tomo mi rostro y lo acerco hacia su cara y me beso desesperadamente con ese beso fue el intensivo que tuve para hacerla mía una vez más.


	15. Declaracion De Guerra Jacob

**Declaración de guerra Jacob**

Edward pov

Ver a bella dormir junto a mi dos noches seguidas fue una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida.

Además el hecho de que yo sabía su secretito de hablar dormida por eso quise hacerle algo dulce su mañana y fue hacia la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la casa a comprarle un cheescake que por lo que sabía le gustaban mucho,

Cuando recibí una llamada a la cual no quería contestar LAUREN

-Hola bebe dijo casi gritando por el celular

-Hola Lauren y no me digas así

-Hay ok Eddy te quería hacer una propuesta

-No me interesa dije en tono serio

-En verdad no te interesa pues yo creo que si además tu nunca te niegas a dejarte complacer por unas horas

-Pues ahora si tengo novia recuerdas o te falla el cerebro

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien Edward y sabes no es necesario que me trates así además yo siempre voy hacer mejor que ella dicho eso colgó.

Y fue un alivio un poco mas y me iba olvidar que es una chica

Compre el cheescake y camine rápido a casa no quería que bella despertara y no me viera a su lado, pero cuando llegue bella ya estaba vestida y sentada en mi piano

-Hola amor dijo corriendo hacia a mí y colgándoseme de mi cuello

-Wow si así me vas a recibir siempre…

-Si siempre dijo dándome un beso

-Creo que podre acostumbrarme mi niña

-Mmm te traje algo espero que te guste dije dándole el postre

Bella lo abrió y sus ojitos se iluminaron regresándome a ver y regalándome esas sonrisas que me dejaba sin aliento,

-Y bien que vamos hacer hoy dije es el ultimo día de nuestro fin de semana en "atlantic city" dijo bella haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Pues no sé si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí a descansar cuando dije eso el rostro de mi bella estaba automáticamente escarlata

-Es una broma preciosa y tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese tiernamente

-Sabes creo que si quiero quedarme aquí dijo entre besos

-En serio bella dije tomándola de la cintura

-Siii Edward quiero quedarme aquí contigo y…

-Y…

-Ver una película dijo zafándoseme y acomodándose en el sofá

-Me dejo prácticamente con la boca en el aire

Y bueno empezamos a ver Armagedón y muchas películas para nenas ya que al final de todas abrazaba porque veía a bella llorando como magdalena muy gracioso en realidad.

Estábamos tan entretenidos viendo notebook que cuando escuchamos que tocaron estrepitosamente la puerta bella y yo saltamos de donde estaba sentados abrí la puerta y vi Alice, parada, cruzada los brazos y moviendo su pie derecho y yo conocía muy bien esa actitud Alice estaba furiosa .

-Edward Cullen cómo pudiste dijo mientras entraba a la fuerza

¿Qué?

¿Qué me dices que?

-Pues aparte De secuestrar a mi amiga y no dejar que disfrute del fin de semana con todos te la quedaste tu todo el fin de semana y no quiero ni imaginar que fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos estos días dijo con una sonrisita Alice

Mientras que desde afuera se escuchaba la voz de Emmet

-Bien hecho enano yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Y bella espero que te puedas levantar dijo carcajeándose

-Cállate Emmet dije riendo

Regrese a ver a bella y esta mas roja que de costumbre mirando sus manos diciéndole algo Alice

Y que Alice si solo viniste a eso dije haciendo un gesto para que saliera

Pero cuando abrí la puerta vi a Rosalie y a Jasper pararse a cada lado del marco de la puerta

-Wow bella no pensé que ibas a seguir mi consejo tan pronto

Jasper solo movía su cabeza

-Buenos chicos ya váyanse a dormir dije mañana hay q levantarse temprano

-Si en especial ustedes dijo Emmet metiendo más maletas que se suponen que serian de Alice

-Jajaja

-Siii Emmet si quiera nosotros si hicimos algo productivo en cambio tu lo dudo dijo bella

-Ahhh siiii

-No digas eso mejor pregúntenle a ro-

-Si mejor ya nos vamos interrumpió Rosalie y jalo a su hermano que estaba mirando a Alice

-Eh si te veo arriba hermanito y a ti tenemos que hablar mañana ok bella

-Siii está bien Alice dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

Deje a bella tarde en la noche después de dar la cara a renee que nos miraba raro a bella y a mi aunque no podía ser, ella no podía saber que bella y yo pasamos todos esos días en nuestro lugar especial.

No pude dormir esa noche cuando entre en mi recamare solo el hecho de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado con bella me podía feliz y con demasiada energía.

Bella pov

-No lo puedo creer tu bella swan con mi hermano dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al baño de la escuela

-Alice si no pasó nada

-Si claro y yo soy súper girl- entonces que estuvieron jugando ponle la cola al burro toda la noche –

-Alice!

-Es que es cierto bella o ya se para mí que estuvieron jugando al papa y a la mama y creo que lo tomaron muy enserió

-Jajajaja

-Alice ya suficiente tengo con mi pudor y tú más…

-Ósea que si

-Si Alice dije agachando la cabeza pues si da algo de vergüenza de decirle a tu mejor amiga que tuviste relaciones con su hermano que para colmo es mi novio

-Lo sabía, dijo chasqueado los dedos

-En verdad si se les notaba a leguas jajaja

-Pero bueno querida amiga solo quiero decirte que bienvenida al club

¿Club?

-Si tu bella, Rosalie y yo

-Ahhh

-Ósea que tú y Jasper

-Pues si la verdad noc ni como paso pero paso y así ya por fin formalizamos

-Siii que alegría Alice

-Pero y Rosalie-espera un momento Alice-

-No ooo

-Si siiii decía Alice moviendo la cabeza

-Jajajaja no pude evitar reírme

-No lo podía creer y esos dos como pararon juntos

-Cosas de la vida dijo Rosalie saliendo de uno de los cubículos

-Siii y no sabes no puedo ni mirar a Emmet

-Si te entiendo dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó

Mientras salíamos dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra clase que para colmo era literatura y no me sentaba con Edward

Cuando entre la clase ya había empezado y me apresure a mi asiento junto a Jacob dándole una sonrisa a mi Edward

-Hola bella

-Hola Jacob ¿como estas?

-No tan bien como tú por cierto hoy empezamos hacer el trabajo de literatura te parece bien si vas a mi casa

-Este -piensa bella piensa-

-Vamos bella tenemos que terminarlo ya nos queda poco tiempo

-Está bien Jacob donde es tu casa pregunte derrotada bueno mientras más rápido mejor

Jacob me dio su dirección anotado en un papel mientras me lo entregaba miraba en dirección a Edward

Lo tome y me lo guardé

Y no volví a dirigirle la palabra aunque el quería entablar conversación pero la verdad no estaba de ánimos

-Cuando se terminaron las clases escuche

-Un bella nos vemos a las 3 en mi casa y si era Jacob quien mas y pude sentir las manos de Edward poniéndose en puños alrededor de mi cintura

-Jacob te pidió que vayas hacer el trabajo en su casa

-Si dije sin ánimos

-Mmmm

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?

-Nada solo es esq no quiero que vayas a su casa no sola, con el no

-No te preocupes mi amor, tu sabes que yo nunca te haría daño ni le haría caso a él te lo prometo

-Está bien pero yo te voy a dejar y te voy a recoger está bien mi princesa

-Ok mi celosin

-Jajaja

-No estoy celoso dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el

-Siii claro jajaja

-Bueno bella será mejor vayamos a casa de Black y procura acabar hoy

-Si amor si dije mientras salíamos del estacionamiento; cuando llegamos Edward me dijo que le llamara si Jacob le di un beso de recamara Edward bueno cuando camine hacia la puerta me lo grito con un sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo

-Me despedí de Edward con la mano para cuando regrese mi cuerpo hacia la puerta me encontré a Jacob con un sonrisa

-Viniste bella dijo alzándome dándome vueltas en el aire

-Si Jacob aquí estoy y mejor bájame si

-Perdón linda es que es la emoción

-Si ya veo; bueno empecemos

-Pues ya lo hice todo Bella en ensayo y todo

-¿Qué pero cómo?

-Pues como no tuve nada que hacer el fin de semana me adelante y lo hice todo te llame pero tu mama me dijo que saliste de paseo y…

-Wow Jake deberás me sorprendes pero me siento mal yo no te ayude en nada

-No no hay problema con venir es mas que suficiente

-Siii y bueno para que me hiciste venir ¿entonces?

-Pues para repasar la escena de romeo y Julieta

-Ahhh así que hiciste de esa…

-Si hay algún problema

-No no continuemos siii pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo

-Está bien pero voy hacer valer cada minuto ok

-Yo empiezo dijo Jake

**-Romeo: Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso. **

Empezó Jake tomándome de la mano

**-Julieta: El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo.**

**-Romeo: ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?**

**-Julieta: Los labios del peregrino son para orar.**

**-Romeo: ¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido.**

**-Julieta: El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos.**

Ese momento recordé que seguía el beso pero para estas alturas Jake y yo estábamos a una peligrosa proximidad

**-Romeo: Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican. **

Diciendo esto lo que temí; Jake me trato de besar aunque solo alcanzo a rosas mis labios porque enseguida retrocedí y seguí con mi dialogo

**-Julieta: En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado.**

**-Romeo: ¿Del pecado de mis labios? **

Pero para esto no estaba preparada sin que yo pudiera hacer nada estampo sus labios contra los míos sin que yo pudiera reaccionar tomo sus manos y tomo mis muslos y me estampo contra la pared yo trate de impedir pero no pude y con los brazos que tenia era inútil eran demasiados fuertes como para zafarme cuando se separo de mi estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios cerrado los ojos pero con lo que se encontró cuando los abrió me imagino que quiso no haberlos abierto le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas que su cara se voltio a un lado

Se quedo parado tocándose de la mejilla

Mientras yo salía a toda velocidad de la casa de Jake con mis lágrimas en mi cara definitivamente fue una mala idea haber venido…

Marque el número de Edward, al segundo timbrazo contesto

-Bella cariño

-Edward ven a recogerme si dije entre sollozos

-Bella ¿estás bien?- que te hizo ese perro dímelo

-Te lo digo acá pero ven rápido ahora salgo espérame ahí

Como a los 5 minutos Edward estaba dando la curva a toda velocidad y saliendo del auto casi corriendo hacia mí mientras que Jake estaba parado en la puerta de su casa no se me había acercado creo que entendió el mensaje

-Mi amor estas bien te hizo algo?

-No nada importante ya vámonos si

-No que te hizo bella estabas llorando

-En ese instante Edward noto a Jake en la puerta

-Espera aquí dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia Jacob

-Que le hiciste desgraciado dijo Edward estampando a Jake contra la puerta que está a su vez se abrió y cayeron al piso los dos tirando golpes por todos los lados

-Basta dije Edward esto no es necesario

-Por favor amor

-Vámonos

-Que le hiciste Black dijo Edward ya encima de Jake tomándolo por el cuello

-Solo la bese Cullen

-O que acaso es un pecado

-Si cuando la haces llorar y no tienes su permiso Black

-No cuando la besas a la fuerza y cuando me entere que fue todo lo que paso

-Date por muerto me escuchaste Black

Edward camino hacia mí que me había quedado paralizada ante tal escena, me abrazo con tanta fuerza que le dije que no me soltara.

Cuando estaba subiendo al auto me hundí en el asiento mientras escuchaba decir a Jake su estacada final

-Cullen ella va hacer mía cueste lo que me cueste.

-Y si quieres guerra, guerra vas a tener Cullen.


	16. ¿Porque me hiciste esto?

_**¿Porque me hiciste esto?**_

-Bella cariño ¿como estas?

-Estoy bien Edward no te preocupes y comencé a reír

-Y bueno que es tan gracioso

-Hay es que te debiste ver; tirarte encima de Jacob la verdad fue muy gracioso

-Si yo te voy hacer ver que es gracioso Bella

Paro el auto en seco afuera del edificio, se giro para colocarse encima de mi hacerme cosquillas, bajo el espaldar de mi asiento y empezó a besarme pero no como otras veces este fue muy diferente Edward pasaba su mano por mi cintura de arriba hacia abajo hasta mi muslo, tomó mi pechos entre sus manos para luego besar mi cuello, tomé su cabello y lo jale mientras Edward seguía su camino de besos hacia mi pecho-

-Edward- solté de repente un jadeo

sin pensar nos volteo yo quedando encima de el empecé a besarlo mordiendo su labio mientras sentía encenderse un calor en mi centro que se incremento cuando Edward me tomo de las caderas y me aprisiono contra su muy notable erección rozándola una y otra vez Edward emitía leves gemidos cerca de mi oído de una manera abrumadora

Ni me di cuenta cuándo Edward me tomo de la cintura y fuimos a parar al asiento trasero abrí mis piernas para enredarlas en su cadera mientras él me besaba y mordía mi oreja se separo de mala gana se saco rápido su camiseta para luego sacarme la mía junto con mi sujetador y empezó a besar unos de mis pechos mordiendo tiernamente uno de mis pezones mientras yo alborotaba mas su cabello.

Se escucho un ruido que no lo tome atención hasta cuando se oyó un lo siento

Regresamos a ver y alguien salía corriendo rápidamente…

-pero esa vos-

-Renne!

-Mama!

-Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

Si era mi mama la que se asomo por la ventana del coche así llegando a ver algo de mi anatomía superior siendo tocada y algo mas por Edward.

Dios mío Edward…

- Qué vergüenza- me tome de la cara sintiendo toda la sangre ubicarse allí y lentamente la pasión se desapareció así como vino.

Pues claro a quien no se le iba a bajar la calentura del momento viendo como tu mama Te encuentra casi…

Teniendo relaciones con tu novio…

Edward estaba decidiendo entre reírse o entrar en shock la verdad no estaba segura, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que él no tenía pensado dar por culminado este encuentro…

Pero yo si o que creía que si…

-Edward donde esta mi blusa dije -mientras me cubría con un brazo mis pechos y con mi otra mano empujaba a Edward y buscaba mi blusa pero no la encontraba-

-Cariño bella por favor…

-Cariño nada Edward mejor ayúdame si

-Está bien bella pero no te desesperes debe estar por aquí por algún lado

-Si Edward no se pudo ir corriendo ¿verdad?

-O si dijo Edward señalando hacia afuera -y si efectivamente mi blusa y mi sujetador estaban afuera en la entrada regados como flores -

Ya me imaginaba mi rostro mis ojos se debieron a ver estado saliendo de mis cuencas

Entre mi ensoñación una risa muy escandalosa me saco de esta

Pues era Edward esta riéndose a todo pulmón

-Jajaja Edward cállate y sal a buscar mis cosas dije ya queriendo reírme yo también

-Si ya voy…

-Pero prométeme que te quedas esta noche ¿conmigo?

-No Edward mi mama no me va a dejar, después de lo que paso creo que ni me va a volver a dejar sola dije sonriéndole

-Entonces no

-No Edward lo siento

-Ok entonces si no te quedas conmigo no hay blusa..

-Edward eres un chantajista lo sabias

-Si lo se dijo dándome esa sonrisa torcida que de solo verla me mandaba volando por los aires

-Sabes no importa a esta hora no creo que nadie te vea salir así dijo -señalando mis pechos- a recoger tus cosas así que puedes ir

-¡NO! definitivamente ¡NO!

-Ok Edward hagamos un trato si me quedo contigo esta noche -no pongas esa sonrisa que no es todo- pero después que mi mama se haya dormido trato

-Mmm?

-Me parece una buena idea…

-Trato dijo dándome un beso, colocándose su camiseta y bajando del auto

-Estaba a punto de coger mis prendas cuando una mano gruesa se le adelanto y tomo mi blusa entre sus manos mientras Edward escondía mi sujetador en su espalda

-Vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?

-Deja eso Emmet y lárgate arriba

-Hermanito pero que travesuras estaban asiendo dijo Emmet con una vos demasiado… como diciendo "los encontré en el acto" o algo así

-Mira nada mas hasta tiraste su ropa afuera del carro jajaja

-Y a ti que te importa Emmet dame eso dijo Edward quitándole la blusa y caminando con mis ropas hacia mi

-Disculpa; Emmet es así o bueno nunca me había encontrado en estas situaciones así que nos va molestar por un buen rato dijo mientras yo tomaba mi ropa y me la ponía

-Jajaja es que es cierto hermanita no pensé que ya andaban en eso jajaja

-Hay Emmet no molestes ya fue suficiente con que mi mama se enterará y de qué forma dije saliendo del carro y corriendo al edificio

-mientras subía en el ascensor mi corazón parecía salirse lo tenía palpitando prácticamente en la garganta cuando llegue y abrí la puerta-

-Mama pregunte quedito

-Mama ¿donde estas?

-Ven aquí hija estoy en la cocina

-mama no es lo que crees – no es lo que piens-

-No te voy a regañar bella dijo mi mama interrumpiendo mi discurso de disculpas

-Solo que comprenderás que para mí fue algo muy fuerte y te comprendo que cuando uno este enamorado haga eso pero

-Hay no ahí viene el pero-

-Desearía que por favor lo hagas por ahora eres joven cariño y si no es posible hazlo en un lugar donde nadie los pueda ver si hija

-Claro mama

-Y bella

-Si

-Trata de cuidarte por favor

-Si mama no te preocupes, y Edward dijo que lo disculpes que no va a volver a suceder

-Claro hija está bien yo también fui joven y no te excedas yo sé porque te lo digo dijo mi madre con ese aire de mama madura que siempre tiene.

-Pero yo veía en su rostro que estaba triste y hasta creí ver desilusión en sus ojos pero no dijo ni una sola palabra-

Camine hacia mi cuarto con la cara roja y mis manos sobre ella es que la verdad me quería morir de la vergüenza

Decidí recostarme un rato antes de bajar a ver a Edward, pero no pude pegar el ojo en todo el rato así que revise mis correos

Y me sorprendí al ver que había muchos de Ángela y muchos es quedarse cortos

-Bella:

Amiga bueno aquí toda va mal sabes ya nos graduamos y te extrañamos mucho la verdad es que nos hiciste falta bells le comente a mi mamá acerca de ir a vivir contigo una temporada como ya termine acá mi mama dijo que si podía ir que ese sería su regalo de graduación y bueno eso es una buena noticia ya no puedo esperar a verte amiga y respóndemelo lo más rápido posible pues mi madre ya vamos a ir a comprar el boleto amiga

Te quiere

Ángela

Ok sí que eran muchos y por estar con Edward de arriba a abajo ni los había revisado y ni me había dado cuenta de que fecha hasta que llegue al último.

-Bella

Porque no respondes bueno amiga no te me vas echar para atrás verdad, pero te digo que mi vuelo sale el 3 de marzo llego como a las 3 de la tarde, espero que me respondas antes aunque no importa igual tengo tu dirección y sabré como llegar tkm mi descabezada y olvidadiza bells

3 de marzo decía entre mi…mientras miraba la fecha en mi notebook

-Por un demonio hoy es dos de marzo dije dando un saltito en la silla

-Dios mío angy estará aquí mañana…

Y con la emoción de la noticia tome mi cosas para mañana, baje corriendo las escaleras cerrando despacito la puerta para no despertar a mama, la sorpresa que se llevara al verla, claro si mama adoraba a mi angy

-Amor te veo muy contenta dijo cuando me acercaba a nuestro escondite

-Si Edward lo estoy dije suspirando

-Espero que esa felicidad tenga algo que ver conmigo…

-Eh este creo que no está ves mi amor dije cuando entraba y me sentaba en el sofá

-Wow bella estas eufórica ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

-Más bien dirás quien es que me tiene así? Dije pero Edward arrugo su frete típico cuando se enoja.

-Ahhh ósea que tiene que ver con alguien mas yaaa yaaa entiendo bella

-Edward no te pongas así es solamente una amiga q viene a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros nada mas

Cuando dije amiga su cara se relajo para regalarme una sonrisa esa de las suyas que matarían a cualquiera.

-Ah era eso… decía mientras sentía su brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su aliento rozar mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

Eso fue lo último que supe antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con Edward acariciando mis cabellos, recostados los dos abrazados en el sofá.

-Esta ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado contigo bella desearía que todas mi mañanas sean así como esta que cuando despierte seas tú lo primero que vea y también lo ultimo tu eres lo único que tengo para seguir viviendo mi bella te amo

-Yo también te amo y tu significas exactamente lo mismo para mi Edward eres la razón de mi existir

Llegamos a clases temprano raro en nosotros tuvimos que arrastrar a Alice de la cama prácticamente por eso venia hundida en el asiento toda enfurruñada parecía una gatita enojada se veía muy graciosa

-Alice es por una buena causa además vamos a salir de compras hoy y en vez de tres vamos a ser cuatro dije alzando la ceja.

Alice abrió sus ojitos y movió su cabecita en modo de aceptación, me estuve comiendo las uñas todos los primeros periodos ni siquiera hice caso a los estúpidos comentarios de la zorra de Lauren, ni a las miradas de arrepentimiento de Jake, solo pensaba en lo emocionada que estaba y en Edward que me miraba embelesado como que estuviera mirando algún cuadro de Picasso o algo así.

Íbamos de camino a la cafetería los 6 cuando Jake me interrumpió el paso sabía que era el por su brazos pero no veía su rostro ya que la tapaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta igual de grande que decía "Lo Siento"

-Acéptalo por favor esta es mi manera de disculparme por portarme como un estúpido y no ser un caballero contigo además no quiero que por esto pierda a la mejor compañera de grupo que he tenido ¿me perdonas?

-Mmmm?

-Si quieres me arrodillo y te lo pido si hace falta bella

-¡No! Grite

-Te disculpo pero Jake que no vuelva a ocurrir como sabes estoy con Edward en ese instante sentí sus brazos acogerme de modo protector solo como el sabia hacerlo

-Lo sé bella y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas algo –voy a lograr conquistarte, no me voy a rendir aun que yo se que estas con el no me importa-

Dicho eso lo mire retirarse entregándome el ramo de rosas, y sin mas no volvimos hablar

Por fin se acabo otro día de martirio si estuviera en Londres ya estaría en vacaciones chicas dije asiendo un pucherito

Si allá terminan primero pero relájate bella –dijo rose-

Deberías estar feliz que tu amiga en una hora ya llega, además deberíamos ir a recibirla las tres para así hacerla sentir en casa ¿qué les parece?

-Si es una magnífica idea Alice tu siempre tan adelantada amiga por eso te quiero

Corrí hacia Edward le di un beso le dije que se llevara el ramo sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia y corrí de vuelta al carro de rose mientras Edward me miraba sorprendido

-Adiós amor, nos vemos más tarde voy a recoger a mi sorpresa jajaja

-Adiós amor que te vaya bien ¡te amo!

-Igual yo Edward mucho

-Alice esta es la última vez que te secuestras a mi novia dijo

Edward mientras movía su cabeza a los lados riéndose mientras Jasper y Emmet lo miraban todo raro

El vuelo de Ángela estaba retrasado con diez minutos, así que decidimos ira tomar un café mientras esperábamos tómanos los globos y las flores que habíamos comprado para darle la bienvenida

Al cabo como de 20 estaba abrazando angy,

-Chicas les presento ella es Ángela

-Ángela estas son mis dos loquitas Alice y rose

-Hola chicas que gusto de conocerlas

Dicho esto salimos del aeropuerto con sus mil y una maleta que traía con ella

-Ángela cariño no te han dicho que aquí en EEUU y en especial en new york puedes encontrar todo lo que trajiste contigo

-¡Alice! Dijimos rose y yo al mismo tiempo

-¡Que! Es que es ciertas amigas

Mientras angy le daba una sonrisa tímida típica en ella, ya íbamos llegando al centro comercial que según Alice era un día de celebración, cuando baje del auto sentí algo en mi estomago, una especie de mal presentimiento si como que algo malo iba a pasar lo sentía a tal grado que no pude estar tranquila.

-Qué te pasa bella estas rarísima

-No es nada grave angy es solo como que tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo

-El mismo que te dio con Mike verdad por eso estas como diablo en botella

-Si yo… no puedo dejar de estar muy inquieta amiga

-Hay mi bells como que mejor vamos a los vestidores por que Alice esta como loca y apurémonos antes de que le dé un golpe a la empleada jajaja

-Si es cierto Alice es tremenda cuando no le dan las cosas que pide jajaja

Al cabo de una hora salimos del lugar, claro arrastrando Alice ya que por culpa de la que atendía le iba a dar un colapso nervioso

-Alice ya te dije esa es una envidiosa por eso te dijo que nada te quedaba bien

-Hay rose pero es que no entiendo porque rayos esa tipa mete las narices donde no debe

-Tranquila chiqui ya paso mejor vámonos a comer algo si

-Siii yo tengo hambre al igual que Ángela dije

Mientras esperamos nuestra orden de comida chatarra

Tenía la sensación de que alguien me miraba, no estaba segura hasta que…

-Chico lindo observándote desde la mesa de al lado izquierdo bella

-Que dices Ángela, lo que oíste bella

Mire por el rabillo del ojo y si efectivamente sentí y vi cinco pares de ojos observándome, desde aquella mesa, pero de refilón pude ver a unos especialmente curiosos con una sonrisa muy picara parecida a la de Edward me quede viéndolo de frente ni me había dado cuanta el rato que gire mi cabeza y lo observe

-Bella bella y vi una mano pasar un par de veces por mi cara

-Wow el chico deslumbro a bella escuche decir a rose

-Si si pero hey cuidado con mi hermanito jejeje -pero ya hablando enserio creo que a él le paso lo mismo solo míralo – escuché decir por ultimo a Alice

Y después sus voces se hicieron humo no pude escuchar nada mas

Solo lo mire extrañada ya que se parecía mucho a Edward, la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada, sus mismo labios que en ese momento articularon un

¡Hola! con un movimiento de mano

Moví mi cabeza sacándome del mundo conito en el que me encontraba mirando al chico de ojos azules

-Eso fue para ti bella dijo angy

Si si creo que si dije con la voz cortada

Solo le sonreí y me gire automáticamente al voltear me encontré con las miraditas evaluadoras de mis amigas

-Hay bella chico lindo aproximándose dijeron entre grititos de emoción y reprobación de parte de Alice

Yo me sentí arder de la vergüenza estaba a punto de levantarme lo juro estuve a punto pero es que si me dio curiosidad de saber quién era no lo niego…

-Hola princesa mi nombre es Anthony Masen y se inclino y así no más me dio un beso en la mejilla solo quería presentarme dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso y se retiro guiñándome un ojo

-Escuche un wow en 3 diferentes tonos de vos

-Eso fue extraño dijo angy

-Si lo fue dije

-Debe trabajar aquí en unas de las tiendas porque sus amigos y el traían sus gafetes en sus camisas salió diciendo Alice

-Peque si que eres muy observadora ni yo soy así y fíjate que a mi Rosalie hale mira todo pero a ti

-No se te escapa ni una continúe la frase de rose

-Aunque saben me parece que lo he visto en algún lado pero no sé de dónde…

-Si si claro Alice

-Jajaja siiii lo digo enserio y mejor ya vámonos antes de que Edward me mate e inmediatamente Alice me miro

-Si bella Edward tu novio recuerdas escuche a rose reírse mientras Alice hacia esa reiteración

-Hay sii bells quiero conocer a tu novio dijo angy tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome a la salida yo solo mire por donde Anthony se había me regreso a ver y me dio una sonrisa

Mientras íbamos de camino a casa el presentimiento q tenía en mi estomago se iba haciendo más presente cada vez q nos acercábamos y no sabía por qué la razón

Bajamos del auto y corrí a decir al guardia del edificio si nos podía ayudar a bajar las maletas

Cuando estuve a punto de hablar mire que las puertas de nuestro escondite estaban entre abiertas así que decidí darle una sorpresa a Edward camine despacito para que mi amor no se diera cuenta mientras pensaba en cómo hacer mi entrada iba con una sonrisa en mi labios

Escuche unos ruidos raros que venían de ahí mientras me iba acercando era una voz de mujer, mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que lo sentí palpitar en mi pecho mientras me acercaba los ruidos se escuchaban más fuertes caí en cuenta que no, no eran simples ruidos si no gemidos camine más rápido y me asome entre la puerta…

Y la sorprendida fui ¡yo!

Al presenciar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo de repente sentí mi corazón quebrarse otra vez Lauren estaba desnuda encima de mi Edward y él en las mismas condiciones la tomaba de la cintura y cerraba sus ojos a medida que la embestía mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello y no pude mas solo emití un sollozo y me tape la boca evitando que me saliera el llanto que tenía en la garganta quemándome por salir pero para mi mala suerte no me tape la boca rápido y él me escucho

-¿Porque me hiciste esto?

-Bella!


	17. Tragico Momento

**Trágico Momento**

Edward pov

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Esas fueron las palabras que me devolvieron a la realidad

-¡Bella!- Fue lo único que pude gritar en ese momento mi bella viendo esto lo que prometí que no iba a volver a hacer desde el día que me di cuenta que me enamore de ella

Lauren reía porqué su plan resulto como ella quería, yo estaba paralizado, mareado

La veía con su rostro descompuesto de dolor sé muy bien como mi niña sentía y por estúpido deje que esto pasara de repente bella salió corriendo dejándome pasmado

No sé como empujé a Lauren y me puse mis jeans tome una camiseta y me la ponía mientras salía corriendo aun mareado tras bella la vi tropezar unas cuantas veces mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento del edificio tuve que poner mis 5 sentidos en caminar pues no podía correr bien era como que si mis piernas no me obedecieran

-Bella ¡espera!

Grite desesperado ella se percato que la seguía, paso de largo entre las miradas de Rose, Alice y otra chica que no conocía yo hice lo mismo mientras escuchaba a Alice gritarme que era lo que ocurría no le tome atención y corrí más rápido la vi meterse en un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca del departamento yo lo conocía muy bien mi madre nos sabia llevar a jugar allí a Alice y a mí pero desde que ella murió nunca he regresado

La busque por todo el parque hasta que logre divisarla parada frete a un rosal de rosas rojas la vi detenerse ahí y sin pensar cayó de rodillas tomándose su rostro al verla sentí mi corazón quebrarse porque yo había ocasionado tal sufrimiento me acerque a ella despacio la tome del hombro

-Bella

-Déjame…

-No me toques... Dijo mientras se zafaba de mi agarre

-Amor déjame explicarte

-No me digas a amor y lo que vi no necesita explicación, ya me quedo claro

-Se levanto de prisa para Salir corriendo pero la retuve del brazo

-Déjame Edward

-No no lo voy hacer hasta que me escuches

-No Edward que me quieres decir que solo era un juego inocente no! Edward…

-Ya no… ya me lo hicieron una vez y no quiero volver hacer alguien sin vida ya decía yo que era demasiada suerte para mi…

-Solo déjame o no respondo Edward

-Bella perdóname si solo me escucharas

-No me toques Edward me das asco, te odio dijo dándome una cachetada me hizo que virara la cara hacia un lado pero no la solté…

-No importa puedes pegarme, insultarme o lo que se te ocurra pero de aquí no te vas hasta que me escuches porque amor las cosas sucedieron de otra manera dije mientras sentía mi cuerpo débil y el mareo que trate de no tomarle atención hasta ese momento lo sentía venir con mas fuerza que empecé a ver doble y de repente todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Bella pov

-¡Bella!

Dijo pronunciando mi nombre con una vos ronca regreso sus ojos esmeraldas hacia mí y se paralizo nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que escuche la risa de Lauren mientras me miraba y solo me gire y corrí no sin antes ver como Edward empujaba a Lauren de encima de él y no pude mas corrí y pase de largo las miradas preocupadas de mis amigas corrí hasta que logre divisar un pequeño parque donde me podía esconder si por algún milagro lograba perder a Edward que me estaba gritando que parara.

Y así lo hice lo perdí mire un rosal y me deje caer de rodillas pues mis lagrimas ya desbordaban por mi rostro así como hace tiempo; me caí en un abismo me veía yo ahora otra vez tome mi rostro y sentí mis rodillas golpearse contra el césped y llore, llore por mi corazón, por mi vida y lo más importante llore por él, por haber quebrado otra vez mi roto corazón

Sentí su olor en el aire y sabia que ya me había encontrado pero no tuve la fuerza para levantarme y correr no podía, quería morirme tumbarme encima del rosal para qué con el dolor de las espinas mitigar el dolor, que verlo y sentirlo me causaría

Y como que me hubieran castigado sentí su mano tomar mi hombro como una corriente que quisiera electrocutarme

-Bella escuche su vos de terciopelo

-Déjame… dije tan bajo que no estuve segura si me había escuchado…

Lo dije así pues tenía que proteger a mi corazón porque si él me decía algo mi barrera de fuerte iba ceder y no lo podía permitir

-No me toques... Tuve que decirle ya que con un solo momento más de su toque me tendría de nuevo a sus pies y me zafe de sus fuertes manos.

-Amor déjame explicarte dijo con su carita llena de tristeza o tal vez yo lo vi así no lo sé pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que alejarme y pronto

-No me digas amor y lo que vi no necesita explicación, ya me quedo claro… le susurre intentando que mi vos no se me quebrara pero no resulto

-Me levante de prisa para Salir corriendo de allá pero Edward me detuvo del brazo

-Déjame Edward chille

-No no lo voy hacer hasta que me escuches lo escuche decir mientras imágenes de mi pasado golpeaban nuevamente mi presente

-No Edward que me quieres decir que solo era un juego inocente no Edward

-Ya no… ya me lo hicieron una vez y no quiero volver hacer, alguien sin vida ya decía yo que era demasiada suerte para mi…

-Déjame o no respondo Edward dije gritando

-Bella perdóname si solo me escucharas dijo desesperado pero yo no estaba dispuesta a eso tal vez estaba planeando unas de sus tretas

-No me toques Edward me das asco, te odio dije dándole una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas estaba tan furiosa que hice que girara su cara hacia a un lado

-No importa puedes pegarme, insultarme o lo que se te ocurra pero de aquí no te vas hasta que me escuches porque amor las cosas sucedieron de otra manera dijo Edward de verdad se veía extraño se comenzó a tambalear abría y cerraba sus ojos hasta que llego a un grado que se tambaleo y cayó encima de mí…

Ya Edward no te hagas el bobo pensando que me estaba haciendo una broma pero no fue así Edward ni siquiera se movía.

Ayúdenme empecé a gritar al ve a mi Edward inconsciente encima de mí…

-Qué diablos bella dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo, mientras Angy me miraba asustada

-No noo lo sé grite aterrada– mientras trataban de hacer un lado a Edward cuando al fin lo lograron me levante para ayudarlas a levantar a Edward que no respondía

-Bella mi hermano que le pasó gritaba Alice con la vos quebrada y el llanto a punto de salir

Mientras rose y angy iban de un lado a otro estaban histéricas y sin saber qué hacer fue

Cuando escuche que angy decía a rose que llame al 911 mi cerebro bloqueo el bullicio de las demás voces y solo recosté la cabeza de Edward en mi regazo y lo abrece así aspirando su olor no pude decir nada mas pues estaba shock

No entendía que acaba de suceder pues Edward estaba bien y de un momento a otro se desplomo y quedo inconsciente solo me quede callada rogando que no sea nada malo

Alice y Rose corrieron a esperar a la ambulancia para guiarlos hasta el lugar donde estábamos pero mientras las vi alejarse sentí a Edward moverse entre mis brazos

-Edward gracias a dios que despertaste dije mirando hacia mi regazo

-Bella no creo que haya despertado dijo Ángela que estaba a mi lado

-¿Qué?

-¡Diablos! Bella creo que esta convulsionando…

-¡No! ¿queeee!

Mire bien a Edward y fue cuando empezó a retorcerse de una manera brusca en el suelo y angy y yo nos tiramos encima de él para detenerlo ella de los pies y yo de sus brazos para así evitar que se haga más daño del que ya se había hecho

Mire su boca y estaba saliéndole sangre era horrible el amor de mi vida estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada en este momento

-Bella, bella tu suéter, bella grito angy desesperada mientras trataba de controlar las piernas de Edward

-Edward mi amor nooo- dije gritando sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras me sacaba mi suéter y lo coloque en su boca evitando que se muerda mientras Angy me ayudaba con sus brazos y piernas no sé como lo hizo, pero hizo…

Tome la cara de Edward entre mis manos mientras veía sus ojos desorbitados por las convulsiones que estaba teniendo sabía que duraban algunos minutos pero verlo así me pareció horas

-Amor tranquilo amor por favor ya va pasar tranquilo dije mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Alice y Rose que venían corriendo y

-Bella mi hermanito ¿por qué?

-Edward hermanito mi hermanito chillaba Alice abrazando a Rose mientras veía una camilla acercarse con tres paramédicos y otros dos venían corriendo hacia mi

-Señoritas permiso, levántense dijo uno de ellos

-No no lo puedo dejar no ahora dije yo ya histérica

-El va estar bien me dijo mirándome con una cara q no reflejaba lo que me acaba de decir fue cuando empecé con mi colapso nervioso y a llorar como una desquiciada

-No Edward… mi vida noooo… pasó un momento cuando sentí como Ángela me abrazaba y me apartaba de Edward

Mientras los paramédicos lo revisaban mientras lo subían a la camilla mientras se lo llevaban a la ambulancia decían cosas clínicas que no entendía nada solo alce la cabeza cuando uno de ellos dijo que necesitaban ir a urgencias

-Fue mi culpa angy fue mía yo le cause esto por no querer hablar con el no me voy a perdonar si algo le pasa dije con un llanto desmedido al punto máximo que estaba hipando de tanto llorar

Y me deje caer encima de las rosas lastimándome el rostro y los brazos pero no me importo

-Bella gritaron cuatro tipos de voces a mí alrededor

-Emmet has algo dijo rose

Sentí a alguien levantarme de la cintura y colocarme en su hombro me imagine qué seria Emmet después de eso no se que lo paso porque todo a mi alrededor dio miles de vueltas mientras sentía mi mundo caer encima de mí en forma de oscuridad.


	18. El Plan

**EL PLAN**

Lauren pov

-Idiota como puede preferir a esa antes que a mi

-ashh….

-Ah no…

- Pero esto no se va a quedar así- dije tirando mi celular a la pared de mi dormitorio que de inmediato empezó a sonar y sonreí por mi triunfo.

-Hola bebe ¿ya te arrepentiste?

-Jajajaja bebe de qué hablas tonta

-¡JACOB! -qué demonios haces llamándome -

-Uyyy perdón Lauren estamos de mal humor

-Hay si algo… pero sabes bien que me llamas, necesito un favor

-Sí y de que clase ah?

-No esa clase de favor- dije con una vos provocativa aunque en estos momentos si serian útiles los cariñitos de Jacob

-Haber Lauren ya dime ¿qué quieres?

-Está bien mira me quiero vengar de esa Bella por quitarme a mi Edward y tú me vas ayudar

-Yo…

-¿qué?

-No… no…

-¿Por qué no? eres mi amigo y me la debes o que acaso estas interesando en la poca cosa de Bella Swan, tu también

-No… digo si…

-Además estoy tratando de acercarme a ella no, no te puedo ayudar Lauren lo siento- y me colgó el muy imbécil

No importa yo me voy a vengar con la ayuda de Jacob o sin ella pensé mientras ponía mi celular debajo de mi mentón

Al día siguiente me la pase todo el di a pensando cual sería mi venganza perfecta para estúpida esa…

-Dios como la odio dije gritando

-Ya Lauren no te enojes luego te me arrugas me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo y en ese instante me vino la mejor venganza para la estúpida de bella

Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de mi infalible amigo Ben el podría conseguirme lo que necesito para que esa mosquita muerta de bella sufra lo que yo sufro al verla con mi Eddie

Marque el número de Ben que me sabía de memoria, el ya estaba en universidad y como siempre le interese pues hace todo por mi

-Hola linda- respondió al segundo timbrazo

-Hola bebe ¿como estas?

-Bien pero no tanto como tú y… ¿a qué se debe tu llamada ah?

-Pues necesito un favorcito amor, uno muy grande y ya sabes cómo te recompenso verdad dije poniendo la voz más sexy que sabía que él no me negaría nada

¿Claro dime bebe?

-Pues necesito unos polvitos algo que haga la persona hacer lo que una quiera o algo así

Se escucho un suspiro al otro lado del celular

-Lauren ¿Qué vas hacer o a quien?

-A nadie bebe es para un experimento para la escuela solo eso dije haciendo la vos toda tierna

-Oh ok si se donde, conseguirla pero esto te va a salir caro eh bebe

-Si si todo lo que tú quieras amor

-¿Para cuándo me lo vas a dar?

-Esta misma tarde te la paso dejando por tu casa linda y te dejo ya tengo clases.

-Oh si claro amor nos vemos bye

Corte y me quede pensando en mi recamara en el destino, que le esperaba a la Swan, de mañana en adelante

-Tenía todo listo le iba a mandar un ramo de rosas a su casa, haciéndome pasar por Edward diciendo que el perfume de las rosas me recordaba a ella típico y lógico que ella las va a oler y allí es donde el polvito mágico entra en acción y para eso iba a mandar a Ben a que se lo entregue, el bueno iba hacer cositas con ella mientras yo le tomaba fotos y se las mandaba a Edward y en ese momento acababa Bella Swan para Edward

Empecé a reír como loca pero de la felicidad todo estaba fríamente calculado y no podía fallarme mi plan

Llego el día esperado

¡Lunes!

Nunca lo quise tanto como ahora, todo estaba listo, en las rosas el polvito mágico y solo faltaba entregárselos la estúpida quita hombres de bella

Pero mi suerte no colaboro, todo el día se la paso pegada Edward y para colmo Jacob le dijo que vaya a su casa y como no quiso ayudarme tuve que atrasarlo un día bueno no era mucho tiempo…

Valía la pena esperar, porque quería que vean a bella como la peor basura

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sonó mi celular vi quien era y sonreí maliciosamente al ver el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla.

Jacob pov

-Hola bebe dijo Lauren

-Hola Lauren

-Sigue en pie la proposición del otro día – pues con la pelea que tuve con Cullen quería verlo sufrir

-Ohh si seguro amor pero dime ¿porqué?- ese cambio tan repentino- sonando tan hipócrita típico en Lauren

-Pues tu querido, Cullen y yo nos peleamos

-Y eso Jake?- Muy raro en ti dijo tratando de sacarme información cosa que yo no le diría

-Solo eso Lauren, pero dime sí o no grite- un poco histérico, pues todavía estaba limpiando la sangre que Cullen me había sacado.

-Si si esta bien amor, sabía que no me ibas a fallar

-No es por ti Lauren, es por mí –así que dime como va hacer todo el plan-

Cuando me termino de contar casi ahorco a Lauren por lo que había planeado, yo no quería herir a bella, pero la única forma de hacerlo sufrir es por medio de ella así que acepte aunque por dentro me dolía

-¿Entendido? dijo la muy zorra de Lauren

-Si entendido dije pero con una condición- le dije no iba a permitir que el amiguito de Lauren se lo hiciera a bella

-Si dime ¿Cuál?

-Yo voy hacer el que le dé el ramo y haga todo lo demás no tu amiguito- dije tensando la mandíbula

-Va hacer a mi manera yo sabré como se lo entrego, como me la llevo a mi casa.

-Está bien cachorrito, así será- dijo Lauren con esa vos tan empalagosa que tiene.

A la mañana siguiente llegue súper temprano a encontrarme con Lauren estaba caminando por un pasillos cuando sentí unos brazos meterme a un a un salón.

-Jakieee toma- dijo dándome un enorme ramo de rosas, no la apercibas que ya está puesto el polvito ok además le puse un poquito más de lo que me dijo Ben que le ponga.

-¿Que dices Lauren?

-Nada, nada esto no le va hacer daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa, como dicen hierba mala, nunca muere

-Jajajaja….

-Ok dije tomando el ramo, se lo voy a dar en el receso está bien

-Sii mi Jake ya verás como esa mosca muerta nos las paga…

Bella iba de camino a la cafetería junto con Cullen y el resto de tarados que tiene por amigos le interrumpí el paso, con el gran ramo de rosas alejándolo lo más posible de mi hasta creo que ni siquiera respire venia con una tarjeta que decía lo siento "Lo Siento" y otras cosas cursis escritas, algo como que el perfumé de la rosas me recordaba a ella o alguna de esas burradas que se ponen, claro eso le había dicho a Lauren

Sinceramente yo era muy romántico eso nadie lo sabia…

-Acéptalo por favor dije -poniendo mi cara de perrito arrepentido-esta es mi manera de disculparme por portarme como un estúpido y no ser un caballero contigo además no quiero que por esto pierda a la mejor compañera de grupo que he tenido

-¿Me perdonas?

Dije mirándola lo más arrepentido que pude aunque no fue difícil, en verdad lo estaba, pero no de besarla…

-Mmmm? Dijo mirándome

-Si quieres me arrodillo y te lo pido si hace falta bella en un intento de desesperación

-¡No! Grito algo asustada

-Te disculpo pero Jake que no vuelva a ocurrir, como sabes estoy con Edward dijo mirando a Edward que la abrazaba todo feliz muy triunfador, pero no por mucho ya le iba a llegar la hora

-Lo sé bella y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas algo voy a lograr conquistarte, no me voy a rendir aun que yo se que estas con el no me importa- dije eso sin pensar, ¿en verdad lo creía?

Dicho eso me fui dándole el ramo que destruiría cualquier posibilidad de estar con ella , yo y mi estúpido orgullo de hombre me escondí en un salón y la mire retirarse llevando el ramo boca abajo sin ponerle atención y estuve más que feliz que bella no lo haya olido o algo siquiera algo estaba a su favor .

No volví a hablar con bella me sentía demasiado culpable, cuando terminaron las clases me arrime a mi deportivo que había traído hoy a la escuela…

Y ¡ohhh! sorpresa bella le daba el ramo a Edward y se despedida

-Eres un imbécil Black dijo Lauren furiosa

Pero en mi cara se formo una sonrisa

-Si ves lo que pasa, Edward tiene el ramo y no bella… tú, tú y tu estúpida idea dijo dándome un manotazo en la cabeza

Y yo que iba a saber, que ella no se iba con él y no se llevaría el ramo Lauren dije un poco furioso

-Hay noooo

-Ahora me va a tocar ir a vigilarlo y Jacob ruega a dios que no se dé cuenta de lo que le pusimos al ramo.

LAUREN POV

-Jacob es un idiota, mi plan era magnifico sin fallas, nunca debí dejarlo ayudarme

Me subí a mi auto y seguí a Edward a su casa mientras veía como tiraba el ramo al asiento trasero

-Bien si quiera el no va a apercibir la escopolamina dije aliviada

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al edificio así que me adelante y estacione desde un lugar donde veía la entrada al estacionamiento claramente.

Y bueno mientras esperaba, ahí se me ocurrió otra forma de venganza cuando vi a Edward tomar el ramo, leer la tarjeta y apercibir las rosas dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y boto el ramo al contenedor de basura cuando iba caminando a la entrada principal lo vi sostenerse, esa era mi señal para entrar, ósea que el polvito ya hacia efecto

Si no me vengaba con bella, me vengaba con Edward de todas formas bella iba sufrir. Al bajarme mire el sobrecito que tenia mas del polvito y me lo lleve conmigo así se lo echaba mas a Edward pensé

Corrí a él para interceptarlo por atrás, mientras me ponía algo del polvito mágico en las manos

-Hola amor dije pasando las manos disimuladamente tirando el polvito por su nariz y así llegar a taparle los ojos

-Bella dijo el inmediatamente algo mareado y desorientado

-Si amor soy yo dije el me miro y se frotaba los ojos se tambaleaba

-Vamos a tu cuarto amor creo que te sientes mal tesoro dije tomándolo de la cintura

-Si bella…. dijo mirándome de nuevo, no… no… no… Lauren dijo haciéndose hacia atrás

-No amor no me confundas soy yo bella- dije ya sabía que las drogas te hacen delirar, pero Edward estaba alucinando con bella pero no me importaba, así se me hacía más fácil persuadirlo para hacer mis propósitos aunque todavía tenia consciencia de que era yo

Llegamos a la puerta principal y vi aquel lugar donde nunca me quiso llevar, pero me imagino que a ella sí.

-Edward vamos al cuarto debajo de las escaleras, el no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar y hacerme caso en todo así que esto ya era pan comido, solo tenía que esperar a que bella regresara o algo.

Así que deje la puerta entre abierta y prendí la luz

Tire a Edward al sofá y le saque toda la ropa, hice lo mismo conmigo no iba perder el tiempo mientras esa estúpida llegaba, yo iba a disfrutar lo que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia

Me subí encima de Edward mientras el cerraba los ojos y me besaba todo estaba perfecto hasta que comenzó a decir lo mucho que amaba a bella

Decidí poner música pues ya no quería escucharlo Edward estaba tan mareado que no podía mantenerse en pie bien, así que tuve que estar todo el rato encima, la verdad Edward no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero lo hacía muy bien tomo de mis caderas y seguía mis movimientos, mientras yo jadeaba

Pero todo este embrollo valió la pena cuando me percate de un sollozo y tensarse a Edward al escuchar las palabras más lindas que pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Porque me hiciste esto?

-Bella!

Jajaja

Comencé a reír porqué mi plan resulto como yo quería, desde un principio ver la cara de sufrimiento de Isabella Swan.


	19. La Verdad Al Descubierto

**La verdad al descubierto**

-Bella, bella- escuchaba el sonido de una vos que me llamaba, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con 7 pares de ojos, mirándome atentamente, traté de pararme pero Alice no me dejo y le doy gracias porque con el simple movimiento que hice sentí un gran mareo

-Bella hija ¿como estas? Dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano

Ni siquiera le conteste cuando me vino el recuerdo de Edward siendo llevado en una ambulancia

-Edward! Grite…

-Hija tranquilízate dijo mi madre tratando de abrazarme

Yo no me deje y quise salir corriendo cuando sentí los brazos de Emmet en mi cintura comencé a patalear, a dar golpes por todos lados pero él no se inmuto se quedo ahí sosteniéndome

-Nooo…

-Mi Edward, ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Como esta? Comencé a gritar mientras veía lo que me decía sus miradas…. ¿tristeza?

-Tranquila peque… hablo por fin Emmet soltándome y colocándome en la cama del hospital

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si ninguno de ustedes me dice nada de Edward y se quedan parados ahí sin decirme nada les grite mientras sentía lagrimas bajar por todo mi rostro

-Hija ven aquí, me dijo mi madre

Me acerque a ella y me abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento mi mente voló hacia terrenos que no quería pensar, ya podía ver a Edward en un ataúd y yo llorando a su lado por haber sido estúpida y no dejar que me explicara las cosas

-Mira amor todavía no sabemos nada, le están realizando exámenes, además hija has estado inconsciente como por 10 horas, no es bueno para ti que estés tan exaltada corazón decía mi madre.

-Pero mama yo quiero verlo, quiero hablar con el…

-No hija no se va a poder p-pues…

-¿Pues qué? mama dímelo…

-Es que hija no sé como vayas a reaccionar

-Mama dímelo gruñí

-Mira Edward… pues los doctores dicen que él puede estar en coma- y desde ahí ya no pude escuchar mas una parte de mi se desconecto de mi cuerpo y sentí que me iba a desmayar otra vez cuando escuche a mi madre decir algo que me saco del shock en el que estaba

-Los doctores dicen que pude reaccionar en las próximas horas o tal vez días, dicen que es lo más seguro, y ya no nos dijeron mas pues le van hacer las pruebas para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con Edward

-Pero mama cuando podre verlo….

-Todavía no lo sabemos bella- escuche la vos de Carlisle, que tenia la preocupación impregnada en su cara

-Todo va estar bien bella dijo Alice abrazándome

Dos días después

-Bella tranquila- me decía rose mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de esperas

-No rose… como quieres que me tranquilice, ya han pasado dos días, dos días rose, no son dos horas y ni siquiera he entrado a verlo porque no nos dejan y me dices que me tranquilice

-Lo sé bella pero es lo mejor te va hacer daño si sigues así y en vez de tener un hospitalizado vamos a tener dos dijo Ángela entrando a la sala de espera con Alice

-Si lo sé chicas es que bueno, yo no soy muy paciente que se diga

-¿Y los doctores no han dicho nada? dijo Alice con su carita triste

-No, nada, solo lo que dijeron ayer tu sabes, lo que alguien lo drogo dije recordando lo que dijo el doctor

-Dios se supone que este es el mejor hospital chillo Alice

-Sí pero Edward esta delicado

-Y está en cuidados intensivos- termine lo que iba a decir Ángela

-Diablos voy por un café dije dándome la vuelta hacia la salida ¿quieren algo chicas? Dije regresando a mirarlas

-No bella gracias dijeron las tres al unisonó

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni me di cuenta que trómpese con alguien hasta que escuche su exclamación de dolor

-Oh discúlpeme usted- dije regresando a ver a la persona a mi lado, cuando me tope con unos ojos color cielo…

-¿Tu? dije sorprendida

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriendo

-Oh lo siento es que venía distraída dije sonrojándome de la vergüenza

-Si no te preocupes lo note princesa dijo alzando una ceja

Casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, pues solo Edward me decía así, y el ya me lo decía dos veces y me sentí muy incómoda la verdad

-Princesa no, soy bella lo solté sin pensar

Anthony me dio una sonrisa y me extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto bella- dijo sonriéndome tomando mi mano y besándomela

-El gusto es mío- dijo nerviosamente soltándome de su agarre

-Y que te trae por aquí- dijo señalando a l piso

-Oh vine a comprar un café…

-Jajaja

-No digo que te trae por el hospital bella- dijo recargándose en la pared

-Ah sii por mi novio está hospitalizado- dije mirando su cara cambiar cuando pronuncie la palabra novio

-Yaaa… decía yo que una niña linda como tú no podía estar soltera esto lo dijo entre dientes que casi no logro escucharlo…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada- dijo mirándome todavía con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

-¿Y que tiene tu novio?

- Pues alguien lo drogo con algo y está en coma- dije mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas

-Diablos eso es muy grave- ¿y no saben con qué?

-Sí pero solo se lo dijeron a su papa, pero a mí no me dicen nada dije poniendo una carita triste…

-Sabes yo te puedo ayudar- soltó así nomas

-Enserio y ¿cómo?

-Bueno pues como veras yo soy interno en este hospital

-En verdad- dije mirándolo con su ropa de doctor que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta

-Pe-pero Alice dijo que trabajabas en el centro comercial

-Jajaja no allá solo vamos a comer

-Ohh yaa –estúpida Alice – dije nota mental asegurarme que las cosas que Alice me diga sean verdad antes de abrir mi bocota.

-Ósea que tú amiga nos confundio con trabajadores del centro comercial…

-Jajaja- si creo que si dije riéndome

-Si entonces espérame en la cafetería ahora voy y averiguo lo que sucede con tu novio- y camino por el pasillo a medio camino se dio la vuelta –oh bella ¿cómo se llama tu novio?-

-Edward, Edward Cullen dije sonriéndole de la alegría

Espere y espere, hasta que estuve a punto de irme cuando lo vi llegar corriendo hacia a mi

-Discúlpame bella, pero llegar a tu novio me fue muy difícil pero te tengo todos los datos

-Si si dime Anthony, por favor

-Bueno bella a Edward lo drogaron con una especie de droga que se llama escopolamina

-Ahh emití un gemido de horror

-La escopolamina es una droga altamente tóxica y debe ser usada en dosis minúsculas dijo callándose y mirándome no me había dado cuenta que había llevado mi mano a mi boca y mis ojos comenzaban a picarme

-Estas bien bella dijo mirándome preocupado

-Si solo que no entiendo como Edward llego a tener contacto con ella

-Exacto bella es muy curiosa su condición Edward, tuvo una sobredosis por escopolamina

-Dios mío Anthony y eso es muy grave

-Si bella mira esta droga puede causar delirio, psicosis, parálisis, estupor y la muerte.

-Gracias a dios que el caso de Edward no llego tan lejos, pero bella estuvo a punto su médico me informo que faltaba poco para que Edward estuviera muerto, pero se va a poner bien bells no te preocupes

-Ya ahora solo depende de él…

-Dios mío mi Edward- dije entre sollozos -Pero por que alguien quería hacerle eso -

-Ya sabes, tal vez alguien quiso que el haga algo y se valieron de esos medios tan inhumanos para conseguirlo

En ese momento solo una cara se me vino a la mente LAUREN…

-La voy a matar- dije articulando mis labios evitando que salga algún sonido

-Así que bella ¿aceptas?

-¿Qué?

-Hay bella que voy a violar un reglamento con tal de ayudarte, aceptas colarte a terapia intensiva

-¿sí o no?

No tuve ni que pensarlo

-Siiii dije levantándome de la silla

Y siguiéndolo nos metimos a los vestidores y me dio un uniforme me metí a un baño, me lo puse, me guio directamente hacia terapia intensiva siempre cuando pasábamos él iba delante mío y casi a mi no me tomaban atención cuando llegamos a donde se suponía que estaba Edward,

Anthony se paro,-Esta bien bella pero solo va hacer unos momentos, yo voy a estar aquí a fuera viendo que nadie entre ok porque si me descubren me echan estamos de acuerdo-

-Si Anthony gracias dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Y entre casi corriendo al cuarto, cuando lo vi estaba pálido más que de costumbre, sus ojos cerrados unas tenues manchas negras debajo de ellos, y estaba helado, estaba tan frio lo pude sentir cuando tome su mano, una lagrima recorrió mi cara al verlo así no lo soportaba que alguien le hubiera hecho esto al amor de mi vida

Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente respirando su aroma que tanto adoraba y extrañaba, baje a su oído y le hable con todo el amor que sentía dentro de mi

-Cariño te perdono no sé si me este escuchando, pero lo estoy intentando, vuelve a mí, reacciona por favor, te extraño como no tienes idea, te amo- dije dejando su oído para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias Anthony dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de espera

-No te preocupes bella si puedo ayudar en algo lo hago así de simple y no te preocupes ya verás que él se va a recuperar

-Sii yo también lo espero Anthony, acercándome a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida

Cuando llegue con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vi a Alice correr hacia a mi

-Belllaaaaa

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Dios mío pensamos que te habías ido a suicidar por ahí- la interrumpió Emmet

-No nada que ver, estuve averiguando de Edward, ya sabes mis influencias chicos dije abrazando Alice que tenía los ojos hinchados

-Alice no me digas que estabas llorando por mí

-Si es que me sentí culpable, por que debí acompañarte además todos me echaron la culpa

-No peque tú no tienes la culpa, porque no ha pasado nada

-Hay sii es que estábamos muy preocupados, te has tardado poco más de dos horas

-Sii es que un amigo me llevo a ver a Edward a escondidas le dije entre susurros a Alice

Que sonrió de una forma, que no la había visto sonreír en días.


	20. Aclaraciones

**ACLARACIONES**

**Dos Semanas Después**

**EDWARD POV **

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, mientras se acostumbraban a la luz pude escuchar el bip de una maquina y tenía mis muñecas muy adoloridas, cuando la luz ya no me estorbo pude ver en donde me encontraba era un cuarto de hospital una enfermera está revisando uno de los sueros a los que estaba conectado intente mover mis brazos pero los sentía demasiados pesados y volví a cerrarlos

Emití un gemido de dolor cuando ella cambio de posición mi brazo, y lo volvió a su lugar de pronto sentí unos pasos apresurados acompañados por muchas voces

-Edward, Edward ¿me escuchas?- solo pude distinguir eso entre los zumbidos de voces

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, asentí en forma de respuesta

-Edward ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bella quiero a bella- solo podía pensar en eso después me preocuparía por mi

-Doctor llame a Isabella

Su boca esta reseca encárguense por favor yo voy a comunicar a sus familiares que ya despertó dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

**BELLA POV**

-Señor Cullen

-Si doctor que paso; le sucede algo a Edward dijo un Carlisle muy desesperado

En ese momento ya no respire

-No señor Cullen; todo está bien; con Edward nada que no se pude remediar con un poco de agua

Dijo el doctor

Fue ahí cuando solté todo el aire que tenia adentro de alivio, y paz

-Lo puedo ver- dije levantándome como elástico de la silla

-Tú debes ser Isabella verdad dijo el doctor girándose a mirarme

-Eh si soy, yo ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Pues mira, alguien que está por allá dijo mirando hacia atrás de su hombro - está impaciente en verte-

Sonreí y regrese a ver a Carlisle que asentía sabiendo que era lo que quería

-Sígame, por aquí señorita

Mientras seguía al doctor, en mi cara se extendía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pasamos por muchos pasillos cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora el doctor abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar a mi primero sentía que mis piernas no respondía camine un poco cuando lo vi cerrado los ojos, con sus manos atrás de la cabeza y la verdad se veía hermoso no tan mal como en los anteriores días, ahora parecía que había revivido y había vuelto a mi desde el lugar donde haya estado.

Me quede parada un momento mirando a mi Edward, captando cada aspecto de su cara, de todo el.

-Mira a quien te he traído Edward dijo el doctor – Edward abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras para toparse con los míos

Sin darme cuenta me había acercado lo suficiente para que el me tomara de las manos y me abrazara no dijimos nada porque con ese solo abrazo pude sentir el gran a amor que Edward siente por mí, no necesitaba saber cómo fueron las cosas ese día, ya nada importaba lo único que el estuviera bien y estuviera conmigo.

Después de unos minutos abrazándome el por fin hablo y que bien se sentía oírlo hablar

-Mi sirena lo siento, en verdad perdóname no supe que me paso-

-No amor descuida no necesitas explicarme nada dije llorando en su hombro

-Sabes pequeña por ti es que desperté, no podía dejarte sola no podía mi bella dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Mas te vale le dije separándome y tomando su cara en mis manos

-Te amo pequeña

-Yo también te amo dije antes de tomar sus labios y unirlos con los míos

-Bella- susurro mi nombre cuando me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo

-Ya no te vas a librar de mi señorita dijo con esa sonrisa que me volví loca

Escuchamos una tos y regresamos a ver como el doctor y la enfermera nos miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Oh Gracias doctor- es la mejor manera de despertar dijo Edward mirándome

Y estuve un rato mas con Edward, cuando dejaron entrar a los chicos y a Carlisle que se lo veía aliviado

-Amor, mira ella es mi Ángela dije señalándola con un gestó de la mano

-Oh si ola dijo Edward sonriéndole

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor a bella, casi le da un ataque y casi entra en colapso nervioso por que no mejorabas dijo angy

Edward me miro con una mirada tan tierna, que me sonroje al momento

Me acerco más a él y me beso la cabeza.

-Amor no debiste estar así te pudo hacer daño dijo uniendo nuestras cabezas

-Es que estaba preocupada y eso nadie me lo quitaba dije mirando angy, que me veía de una manera extraña pero al ves amistosa

Al día siguiente ya salíamos con Edward del hospital; haciendo bromas diciendo que no habíamos perdido el baile de fin de curso y que Alice organizaría uno solo para nosotros y cosas así…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, dirigió la mirada hasta nuestro "lugar especial", ya ni tanto ahora

-Ed no te preocupes dijo Alice con una sonrisa tire lo viejo y lo cambie por todo nuevo dijo saltando haciendo que Jasper se moviera con ella.

-Queeeee? Grito Edward

-Mi piano, mi piano dijo Edward tratando de pararse

-Amor tranquilo espera yo te ayudo a ir-

Cuando entramos Alice tenía razón, todo… estaba diferente, claro seguía siendo el estilo de Edward

Pero todo estaba cambiado ya no estaba el estúpido sofá ahora esta una especie de cama estaba lindo Edward estaba rojo del coraje, pero pude ver que poco a poco iba sonriendo y cuando vio que era el mismo piano soltó el aire que me supongo estaba conteniendo.

-Alice esta hermoso dije mirando la nueva iluminación y los colores

-Verdad que sii dijo Alice gritando

-Además hermanito este lugar ya no es solamente tuyo ahora es de bella y pues como que ahora si combina los dos con su lugar especial chillo Alice haciendo un corazón con sus manos…

-Y bueno solcitos los dejo para que se diviertan grito Emmet con una vos muy chillona y alzando las cejas mirándonos ya que iba saliendo del lugar jalando a rose, no me había percatado antes que iban tomados de las manos hasta ese momento.

Todos se despidieron entre risas y un que te mejores, angy se fue con Alice de compras.

Y Edward y yo por fin estuvimos solos sentados en la cama mirando al vacio sin decir nada…

-Bella dijo de pronto Edward

-Si cariño que pasa-

-Fue Lauren, ¿la que me drogo verdad?

-Si creemos, que si Edward

-Tu padre dijo que ya iba a poner la denuncia en su contra, ya sabes te pudiste morir y eso no se tenía que quedar así cariño…

-Lo sé, solo que no sé; como pude caer en su juego, y lo malo es que no recuerdo casi nada tengo lagunas mentales sabes dijo sonriendo de una manera tan sexi

-Bella dime, como fue que me encontraste dijo tomando mi mano

Fue ahí cuando se me fue la sangre de la cara ¿qué le iba a decir? o más bien ¿cómo se lo digo?

-Este yooo, no… digo si…

-Bella tranquila, yo se que algo malo paso, pero de verdad necesito saber mi mente necesita aclaraciones.

-Está bien pero ten en cuenta que yo no te culpo; por que ahora se las razones del porque paso eso, así que no quiero que te sientas mal, ni pienses que estoy enojada por qué no lo estoy dije esto tan rápido que Edward solo me miro mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ya bella tranquila yo lo sé dijo moviendo su pie

Le empecé a contar todo lo que paso pero el solo hacia exclamaciones de asombro; en casi todo pero su rostro cambio cuando llegue a la parte en que el estaba teniendo sexo con Lauren, solo lo vi fruncir el seño y apretar la mano con la que no me estaba sosteniendo pero cuando termine de contarle se relajo y me abrazo

-Lo siento amor, tu sabes que te amo y en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho, por tu eres la única mujer que me quita el sueño y a la única mujer que quiero entregarle todo mi amor y a la cual quiero hacer el amor hasta que de mi último suspiro de vida y entregarle el último latido de mi corazón, siempre va hacer para ti mi amor-

-Te amo dije llorando en su pecho

-Pero tú sabes, que yo te amo mas dijo tomándome de la cintura y haciéndome que me siente ahorcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su gran excitación haciéndome saber que el pequeño Eddy ya había despertado…

-Wow Edward gemí al sentirlo

El solo rio

-Tu amigo también, despertó del coma dije tomando su cabellos entre mis manos

-Claro, es que le hacía falta a tu amiga dijo mordiéndome la oreja

-Y por lo que siento, tu amiga también lo extraño dijo riendo en mi cuello

-Sii… es que no tenía con quien juagar al papa y a la mama, estaba muy aburrida dije siguiéndole el juego

-Bueno y que esperamos hagámoslos jugar dijo besándome…

El beso era tranquilo, lento, romántico .Pero después, el contacto se hizo más brusco por parte de Edward. Introducía su lengua a mi boca como si fuera la última vez que me iba a besar, inspeccionándola completamente; probando aquel sabor que tanto yo sabía le gustaba.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama. Yo estaba con las piernas separadas sobre su regazo. Llenandome de Edward y de su boca; puso sus manos en mi cintura, aprisionándola. Ambos rebuscábamos y jugábamos con nuestras lenguas.

Lentamente caímos sobre la cama. Edward empezó a besar sutilmente mi cuello. Su piel era tan nívea, tan suave… Además de que olía exquisito él era como mi droga.

Edward sólo gemía y sentía fuertes latigazos de descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Pero mis gemidos, yo sabía, que excitaban más a Edward. Me besó con más pasión y mordió mi labio inferior  
Comenzó a rozar con lentitud, cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin dejar un solo poro sin ser tocado. Porque sí… "Tocar" era la palabra dominante en este momento.

Edward comenzó a retirar mi blusa celeste, dejando ver mi sostén blanco con tirantes.

Acarició mis hombros para luego ir descendiendo sus manos por mis brazos —que provocaba que los tirantes del sostén fueran descendiendo—, dejando a la vista mis dos no muy grandes pero firmes pechos y erectos según Edward.

Al principio, empezó a jugar con ellos; haciendo círculos a su alrededor, pellizcándolos con suavidad…  
yo gemía y sentía una calidez subir por mis mejillas. Por lo que supe Edward lo disfrutaba bastante.

Pero después, adentró mi seno derecho a su boca, para empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo con rapidez.

—Más, Edward… más… —rogaba desesperada, sintiendo como la excitación de mis pechos se conectaba con todo mi ser en especial con mi intimidad. Edward sólo lamía con más fuerza. Mordiendo, sorbiendo, lamiendo. Se sentía un ardor en mi entrepierna que me hacía excitarme más.

En ese instante, me quito el jean que traía, al igual que Edward se había quitado todos los demás. Tome el miembro erecto de Edward, que tenía una erección muy notoria.

Comencé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Esto hacía que Edward soltara ásperos gemidos de placer. En un momento, adentre su sexo en mi boca, hasta mi garganta y empecé a otorgarle más placer.

Yo sabía, que a Edward le iba a encantar nunca se lo había hecho, pero estoy segura que le va a gustar tanto…

Lo metía y lo sacaba, llevándolo hacia al cielo; hasta que mordí la punta con delicadeza, haciendo que Edward exclamara mi nombre…

Después de unos segundos, Edward me volteó. Bajó su cabeza para comenzar a introducir su lengua en mi pequeña intimidad, provocando que de mi garganta salgan gemidos que lo excitaban más.

Sentía como cada uno de mis sentidos se hacían ciegos, sordos y mudos.

_Edward era el único que me hacía vivir esta sensación. _

Coloque mis manos en la cabeza de Edward, incitándolo a seguir con su trabajo.

Edward me miró. Y en sus pupilas me veía reflejaba, todo el placer, que sentía mientras lentamente abría mis piernas dejando ver mi sexo mojado de su propiedad. Edward, me tomó tiernamente por la cintura con suavidad y me besó.

—te amo bella ¿lo sabes verdad? —susurró, mientras permanecían ambas frentes unidas. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Abrió sólo un poquito más mis extremidades, mientras miraba a Edward, que se preparaba para penetrarme.

—Hazlo, Edward —exclame con los ojos cerrados con fuerza ya que no aguataba el martirio quería tenerlo adentro ese mismo momento.

Con cuidado y sutileza, Edward se adentró en mí como si fuera la primera vez. Mi pupila se dilató, expandiéndose al sentir a Edward otra vez…

Edward acarició mis pechos y los besó con dulzura.

Con rapidez, fue moviéndose dentro de mí. Era un vaivén continuo de sensaciones indescriptibles porque ya que hace mucho que no estábamos juntos. Las embestidas fueron más agresivas de lo normal y ambos empezamos a estar extasiados. Sentía ardor en común, pero más placer.

Pronto, las embestidas de Edward se hicieron ásperas y violentas; más rápidas. Haciendo que soltara gemidos fuertes y jadeos. La fricción y el rozamiento eran los mejores aliados en ese instante.

Una fuerza se acumuló entre ambos nuestros cuerpos sudorosos cuando el clímax estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Un sonrojo inundó mis mejillas, y una sonrisa cínica se hizo presente en su perfil cuando se dio cuenta de que el orgasmo ya llegaba.

Llegó el momento de mayor placer, en el que me encontraba me albergo grite su nombre tan fuerte que me sentí desfallecer.

— ¡Edward! —

Así con esas palabras Edward me llenó de él. Ambos jadeábamos y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Se sentían los aires de lujuria en el ambiente.

Edward me besó nuevamente con pocas energías y se acostó a mi lado, tomándome en brazos como que si nunca quisiera dejarme ir, con la promesa de jamás separarse de mí.

-Porque sin ti bella yo no sería nada; estoy tan enamorado de ti, que no me importa nada en este momento, solo que tu… estés feliz dijo Edward mientras yo le sonreía y lo besaba me recosté sobre su pecho sintiendo mis ojos cerrarse lentamente debido al cansancio y al sueño quedándome dormida junto a su corazón que latía por mí.

Te amo amor, siempre… dije en un murmullo.

* * *

**Dos el dia de hoy ya que no voy a poder actualizar la proxima semana asi que espero que les haya guatado se les kiere y gracias por los favoritos la verdad lo aprecio mucho :)**


	21. Fiesta, persecucion y pelea

**FIESTA, PERSECUCIÓN Y PELEA**

**Edward pow**

Al día siguiente me desperté y estire mi brazo para acercar hacia mi a bella y con que me encontré pues con que no estaba, me gire y mire por todo la habitación a ver si estaba escondida o algo pero nada me acerque al piano donde recuerdo deje mi celular y nada, ni bella, ni celular; estaba completamente solo por un segundo prense que lo de anoche con bella fue un sueño, hasta que vi una nota que no la había visto antes puesto que esta se había caído de la cama.

**Amor no te preocupes y no seas paranoico, todo está bien, solo que tuve que terminar unas cosillas que tuve que hacer, así que tú relájate bebe.**

**Pd: Te deje listo el desayuno en la mesita y comételo o si no mi amiga no va a querer jugar nunca más… **

**Recuerda que te amoooo**

**Bella**

Cuando empecé a leer, me di cuenta que bella sí que me conoce, ella ya sabía que me iba a poner como un loco a buscarla, me senté en la mesita y comencé a comer

Cuando termine, decidí ir a buscarla ya que era medio día y bella no regresaba, subí en ascensor hasta su departamento.

-Hola Renne ¿bella esta aquí?

-Eh… este… no, salió con Alice a terminar unas cosas dijo algo nerviosa

-Ok-k está bien, si sabes algo me avisas voy a estar en mi casa dije señalando hacia arriba

Pero cuando iba de camino al ascensor este se abrió y no vi nada solo un millón de cajas, quise acercarme a ver quién mas estaba adentro, pero este siguió su curso.

Y obvio tuve que subir caminado las escaleras, sentí desfallecerme; en un piso, me senté porqué sentí que me faltaba la respiración.

Cuando llegue a mi piso, prácticamente estaba hiperventilando, hace un mes yo ya hubiera llegado a mi casa hace siglos.

-Pero no, ahora estoy así y todo por culpa de la maldita de Lauren dije entrando a mi casa

-Eddy ¿qué paso? Dijo Emmet mirándome desde el sillón

-Nada Emmet, solo que no puedo, ni siquiera subir unas jodidas escaleras dije haciendo una mueca

-Pero que fue, lo que le hizo bella a Eddy junior anoche dijo Emmet con un cara de asustado, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-No es eso tarado dije sentándome y lanzándole un cojín –es que, con el rollo ese de lo que me paso ando agitado y no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo-.

-A era eso, por un momento me asuste hermanito, yo pensé que ya te quedaste tío dijo Emmet con una carcajada

-Oye Emmet ¿has visto a bella, por aquí? Dije mirándolo

-Mmmmm…

-Pues no, Eddy no la he visto dijo con una sonrisa de estúpido.

-Pues creo, que me está evitando, se llevo todo con lo que la puedo localizar, sabes dije alzando la ceja.

-Hay déjalas, tal vez está, recuperando fuerzas o algo, debió salir con Alice hacer algo ya sabes cómo son las mujeres dijo Emmet muy rápido que casi no le entiendo nada

-Bueno dije un tanto inseguro

-Oye que te parece si vamos a tomar algo ah…

-¿En dónde? Pregunte recostando mi cabeza en el sillón

-Pues en donde mas, en la casa de Jasper dijo moviendo la cabeza, como si fuera algo obvio

-Pues como iba a saber yo dije haciéndome el enojado

-Si noche de chicos dijo Emmet tomando su chaqueta

-Ya vámonos precoz grité mientras Emmet me miraba ceñudo

-Si yo te estaba esperando a ti puberto me dijo Emmet en represalia

-Conducimos como media hora y llegamos a casa de Jasper que nos esperaba afuera con un sonrisa

-¿Porque todo el mundo esta tan feliz hoy?, tanta felicidad me esta empalagando.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en casa de Jasper tomando cervezas; más bien ellos estuvieron tomando mientras yo escuchaba, como se peleaban por el control remoto.

-Ya par de inmaduros, que no se pueden decir entre esos dos canales dije ya un poco estresado

-Pero Eddy me respondió Emmet

-Nada de peros Emmet, en Disney o _Nickelodeon_ dije esto ya entre dientes

-Está bien Disney dijo Jasper mirándome con una mueca

-Dios y eso que soy el menor de todos dije mientras tomaba el celular de Jasper y llamaba a bella.

-Hola jazz dijo una alegre bella

-Hola mi amor dije yo sin querer

Al otro de la línea, solo se escuchaba la respiración errática de bella

-¿Bella estas ahí?

-Si… dijo mi bella tan quedito

-Bella, soy yo Edward dije por ultimo al ver que ya no hablaba

-Hay Edward, casi me matas del susto dijo riendo

-Hay si perdón, es que me olvide que te estaba llamando desde el cel de jazz y ¿en donde estas?, ¿porque te fuiste así?

-Si perdón pero ya estamos yendo a la casa en estos momento no te preocupes amor

-¡En verdad!, en ese caso entonces, ya voy para allá.

-¡Nooo! Dijo bella

-¿Por qué no?

-Mejor te quedas, un rato ahí con los muchachos, porque con Alice, compramos unos vestidos y vamos a probarnos y todo eso mejor quédate en casa de jazz un rato más.

Pero en ese momento, me di cuenta de algo, yo no le dije a bella que estaba en casa de jazz

-Está bien amor te veo más tarde dije mientras miraba a Emmet y a Jasper

-Si amor, adiós te amo dijo bella y colgó

Si estos cinco se traían algo y no querían que yo me enterara dije guardándome el celular de Jasper en mi bolsillo

Como a eso de las siete y media, estaba de un lado para el otro, como diablo en botella

-Ya Edward que diablos te pasa dijo Emmet

-Si Edward ya mismo acabas con mi piso dijo Jasper mientras los dos me seguían con la mirada

-Ya esta bueno nos vamos a casa dijo Emmet mientras cerraba su celular

Y en menos de un minuto estábamos regresando hacia la casa, estuve impaciente todo el camino cuando por fin llegamos baje corriendo y tome el ascensor seguido por Emmet y Jasper.

Pare en el piso de bella, mientras baja escuche decir a Emmet que ellos se adelantaban hacia la casa.

Llegue y toque rápidamente el timbré de bella, pero nadie respondía y para colmo la luz se fue en ese momento para ese entonces el celular de Jasper empezó asonar en mi bolsillo y era Emmet.

-Edward puedes ir a la azotea y mirar que paso con la luz del depar dijo Emmet o más bien me grito por el celular.

-Pero Emmet porque yo dile al conserje, yo estoy esperando a ver si bella está en su casa dije ya enojado

-No hermanito yo soy el mayor así que hazme caso dicho eso Emmet colgó

-Sif claro, como se aprovechan de mi y si resulto electrocutado, ahí si se va arrepentir por haberme mandado a ver dije entre mi

Como bella no abría la puerta, decidí ir a ver qué rayos le pasaba a la vendita luz.

Llegue a la azotea con el alma en un hilo, porque tuve que subir las escaleras, todo estaba obscuro al parecer aquí también no había electricidad trate de alumbrar con el celular de jazz pero era inútil no alumbraba lo suficiente.

Empecé a caminar mientras topaba con muchas cosas y casi me caigo en la mayoría, reí en mi interior pensando en cómo bella hubiera salido de esta situación con lo despistada que es.

Cuando llegue en donde se encontraba, las instalaciones tome otra vez el celular de jazz para alumbrar algo y ahí me di cuenta que alguien había bajado la palanca de la luz, la subí rápidamente, me di la vuelta en cuanto la luz se prendía mientras escuchaba un grito…

-¡Sorpresa! Gritaron todos entre ellos mi bella preciosa que venía con una sonrisa hacia mí, yo estaba perplejo parado mirando a mi alrededor.

Bella pov

-Ósea que de esto se trataba dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba toda la decoración y a toda la escuela ya que Alice había decidió invitar a todos bueno excepto a dos personas.

-Sorpresa hermanito te gusto dijo Alice saltando alrededor de todos

-Si claro Alice, muchas gracias pequeña dijo mi Edward, dándole un beso a su hermana

-Y a mí no me vas a decir nada dijo Emmet

-Emmet lo regañe

-¿Qué? dijo él con una cara de resentido

-Como que, ¿Qué? tenias que sacar a Edward y llevarlo por ahí, no que él te vaya a buscar dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja es que se me olvido que si no lo veo llegando al depar, no me hubiera acordado.

-Típico dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos

-Gracias a todos chicos dijo tomándome la mano.

-Y bueno Dj que empiece la fiesta grito Jasper

Todos corrimos al medio de la pista y empezamos a bailar, yo no podía alejarme de Edward además lo extrañe como nunca.

-Te amo me dijo de pronto Edward y yo quede mirándolo.

-Yo también te amo dije besándolo, tras una sesión de besos empezó una canción, enseguida Edward dijo que esa canción le encantaba pero que no la escuchaba hace mucho.

-¿Cómo se llama? pregunte

-Creo que sexy lady me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y me llevándome a la pista, aunque no me agrada mucho bailar, pero siendo Edward quien me llevaba acepte encantada.

Empezamos a bailar muy pegados al son de la música, de un momento a otro me puso de espaldas coloque mi brazo para atrás rodeando el cuello de Edward cuando sentí su mano rodear mi cintura y empecé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Edward me daba besos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello pasamos a si la mayoría de la canción cuando termino Edward me giro quedado frente a frente y estampando sus labios con los míos seguimos así mientras yo tomaba a Edward y nos sentamos en unos de los sillones que Alice había acomodado en la azotea.

La fiesta estaba prendidísima, y yo seguía besando a Edward sentada en su regazo, Alice estaba un poco mareada tratando de bailar salsa con Jasper, pero Alice se reía tanto que el pobre de jazz en vez de bailar trataba de ver que Alice no se lastimara, en cambio Rosalie y Emmet habían desaparecido, pero lo mejor que pude ver en esa fiesta fue ver a mi amiguita Ángela bailando con Erick.

-Tal para cual dijo Edward siguiendo mi mirada

-Si verdad dije sonriendo y tomando su cabello entre mis dedos cuando sentí a Edward presionarme más a él poniéndose muy tenso.

Mire hacia donde estaba, con la mirada fija y me encontré a Lauren entrando cono dueña de casa y a su lado Jacob un poco cabizbajo.

-Pero que hace esa zorra aquí grite llamando la atención de Alice

Me levante como pude, zafándome de Edward y corrí a la entrada seguida de Edward

-Que carajos haces aquí Lauren, a ti nadie te invito dije enfrentándomele

-Pues esta fiesta se organizo para todos los estudiantes ¿no? dijo la muy descarada

-Si claro que sí, pero para todos menos para dos dije pasando la mirada de Lauren a Jacob

-Hay eddyyy amor, veo que ya te encentras bien ahora si podemos terminar en lo que quedamos la otra vez dijo pasándome por un lado y queriendo abrazar a Edward, que este claro no se lo permitió.

Pero antes que haga otro movimiento, la tome del brazo y de un solo empujón la mande lejos de Edward bajo la mirada de todos.

-Aléjate de mi novio zorra le grite a Lauren quien me miro con furia.

-Si tú y cuantas más dijo Lauren tan altiva como siempre

-Pues mira mojigata, yo te lo voy a decir dijo Alice soltándose de Jasper

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, pues somos bella y yo dijo Alice sonriendo

-Oh, que susto dijo Lauren, moviendo sus manos frente a nosotras

-A y los policías, pues como ves tú fuiste la maldita que casi mata a mi hermano grito Alice apuntando con el dedo a Lauren a quien se le crispo la cara de terror.

En eso llego rose y Emmet muy asustados

-Eso no es cierto, yo no le hice nada a Edward dijo Lauren

-Si… claro bufe

-Que… no me ¿crees? dijo mirándome o no quieres aceptar, que tu novio te traiciono conmigo porque él quería.

Escuche eso ultimo y no pude más, me abalance en contra de Lauren la tome de los cabellos y la tire al piso, comenzamos a rodar entre nosotras propinándonos golpes a diestra y siniestra, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor mío lógico eran de Edward, cuando me levanto por completo Edward me sujeto fuerte de la cintura mientras veía como Jacob levantaba a Lauren del piso fue entonces cuando mire de frente a Jacob, que como no había intervenido antes me había olvidado de su presencia.

Lauren se retorcía, tocando su nariz al parecer iba a necesitar cirugía pero era lo menos que podía hacer, esa casi mata al amor de mi vida.

-Me las vas a pagar Swan dijo Lauren mientras Jacob la llevaba hacia el elevador.

-Pues te lo pago ahorita- dije empujando a Edward y corriendo hacia Lauren quien al ver que iba hacia ella corrió bajando hacia las escaleras, casi me caigo un monto de veces mientras la seguía, así que me saque los zapatos mientras se los tiraba, uno de ellos le dio justo en la cabeza, cuando iba a girar para bajar los últimos escalones escuche la risa de Emmet, los gritos de mi novio y mis amigos que me pedían que parara pero no lo iba a dejar fácil a Lauren, no está ves.

-Eres una perra Swan; me rompiste la cabeza- me grito, mientras salía corriendo del edificio eso solo fue un incentivo para correr más fuerte, la perseguí muchas cuadras hasta que la vi meterse al parque en ese momento sonreí de ahí no salía viva bueno si, pero de ahí, no salía sin unos buenos golpes al estilo Swan.

Definitivamente Lauren, estaba desesperada cuando entro al parque la seguí y cuando se metió a un pequeño descansó, se regreso por qué no había salida ya allí fue cuando la acorrale.

-Tus deseos, son ordenes Lauren, te las voy a pagar- dije empujándola, ella tomo de mis cabellos, cuando yo le di en la cara me soltó, pero salto haciéndome caer de espaldas aproveche ese momento para subir mi rodilla y darle en el estomago cuando ella se abalanzó hacia a mi otra vez, me levante y camine hacia atrás mirando como Lauren, se retorcía tomado su estomago.

-¡Bella! ¡Basta! escuche los gritos de Edward, que estaba con una vos horrorizada mirando la escena me jalo para ponerme de frente, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Amor ya está, por favor tranquila si- dijo Edward mirándome un poco asustado pero cuando iba responder, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, seguida por algo líquido cayendo por detrás de mi cuello toque mi cabeza y si era sangre la maldita de Lauren me había tirado una piedra.

Me regrese evitando el dolor y el olor a sangre y le propine un derechazo con el que Lauren quedo noqueada gracias Demetri dije entre mi a mi profesor de defensa personal, regrese a ver a Edward que todavía estaba con las manos en el aire.

-Woooooow bella dijo Jasper

-Dios nunca te enojes conmigo, por favor dijo rose

-Solo es defensa personal dije excusándome

-Pero amor, quien te enseño, a pelear a si dijo Edward tomando mi cabeza para revisarla.

-Demetri dijimos Ángela y yo a la vez.

-El era nuestro profe de defensa personal dije mirando a los chicos

-Hay ¡no! Grito Alice

-¿Qué?

-Te arruinaste el vestido dijo Alice mirándome con una cara que mejor, no le respondí

-Bueno chicos que experiencia, esta fiesta tuvo de todo como en farmacia dijo Emmet

-¿Como en farmacia? dije yo

-Si fiesta, persecución y pelea dijo Emmet, emitiendo una sonora carcajada

En eso llego Jacob quien tomaba a Lauren y se la llevaba, lo siento fue lo único que Jacob me dijo antes de salir, cargando en su espalda a Lauren.

Después de media hora, un cambio de vestuario y cuatro puntos en la cabeza después Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la azotea mirando al cielo demostrándonos una vez más que nos amábamos, con tan solo una mirada.


	22. Y quien rie ahora? no lo se, pero yo no

¿Y QUIEN RIE AHORA? NO LO SE, PERO YO NO

Bella pov

-Esto no pinta nada bien, bella créemelo grito Alice desde el otro extremo del sofá

-Que no pinta nada bien, esta todo color de hormiga chillaba rose agachada, atrás de sillón reclinable.

-Si claro… chicas pero ojo que yo no fui, la que hizo enojar a Emmet

-Si bella dijeron Rose y Alice al unisonó

Mientras Ángela y yo reíamos como locas escondidas atrás del mostrador de vinos en casa de Alice.

Flashback

-Alice me puedo comer ese pedazo de pizza- escuche decir a rose desde la cocina.

-Claro rose, comételo ya sabes "mi cocina es tu cocina" cuñadita dijo Alice de lo más concentrada viendo un desfile de modas que están pasando en la televisión.

Mientras que angy y yo jugábamos a las cartas. Los chicos habían salido "hacer cosas de hombres", como había recalcado Emmet textualmente:

-"No soporto un minuto más con ustedes cuatro, ya solo me falta ponerme falda y quedo hecho niña por completo " había dicho Emmet cruzado de brazos mirándonos como Alice nos hacia un facial.

Así que se fueron mientras juagaba una partida más y el show casi terminaba, Rosalie se sentó con un gran pedazo de pizza en sus piernas y empezaba a comérselo.

Alice al ver eso se levanto furiosa o asustada la verdad no descifre muy bien su cara y Rosalie tampoco a lo que respondió.

-Ahhh… nada Alice no te voy a dar ni un pedacito, tengo muchísima hambre

-No y ni quiero rose dijo Alice tapándose la boca

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Ese es el ultimo pedazo de pizza y es de Emmet dijo mientras los ojos de rose casi se le salían de sus cuencas.

¿Qué?

-Y porque rayos me dejaste que me lo coma, Alice grito rose

Mientras angy y yo nos regresábamos a ver asustadas por la reacción de Alice.

-No le veo lo grave… que rose se haya comido el ultimo pedazo de pizza de Emmet dije muy despacito mientras se regresaba a mirarme de una manera inquisidora.

-Sabes lo que le paso a Edward la última vez que se le comió algo a Emmet?

-No dije con la vos horrorizada.

-Bajo un sofá al lobby y luego bajo a Edward y lo dejo ahí toda noche dije Alice mirándome

-Y que tiene eso de grave hablo angy

-Que, que tiene de grave, pues que lo dejo desnudo allí abajo y todos los inquilinos lo vieron yo solo atine a taparme la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ahora se dan cuenta de lo grave que es, imagínense de lo que nos puede hacer a nosotras?

-Eh eh momentito, Alice… nosotros me suena a mucha gente dije y allí fue cuando escuchamos los gritos de chicos que ya venían cerca, nos quedamos estáticas sentadas viendo como Emmet Jasper y mi Edward entraban entre risas y se quedaron serios al ver nuestras caras.

-¿Que hicieron? dijo Edward mirándome especialmente a mí con cara preocupada

-Yo solo negué con la cabeza y señalé a rose

-Edward me miro y su sonrisa de lado se dibujo en sus lindos labios

Emmet entro y vio a rose cuando ella vio que se acercaba salió corriendo hacia el sillón reclinable y lo último que podía decir lo dijo…

-Emmet lo siento no sabía que era tu pizza.

-Pero que burra… escuche decir mientras que Alice se tiraba al extremo izquierdo del sofá

Emmet se quedo a medio camino con las manos en el aire y salió corriendo a la cocina

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Me las van a pagar! Amenazo Emmet que venía corriendo hacia nosotros

Fin del flashback

Jajajaja yo no paraba de reír y veía como Emmet sacaba a la enana de Alice de un solo jalón y era peor ver la cara de Jasper, que quiso ayudarla pero Emmet no lo dejo, yo solo veía a Edward que trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Rose es tu culpa… te dije que no te lo comas chillaba Alice mientras que Emmet la iba cargando en el hombro.

¡Que!

-Si tú misma me dijiste, que me lo coma recuerdas "mi cocina es tu cocina" chillaba rose un tanto sonriendo al ver como su novio llevaba a la enana.

Hasta que escuchamos un grito muy agudo de parte de la pobre de Alice, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que rose ya estaba metida con nosotros dentro del mostrador.

-Bella sal de ahí me grito Edward y me tendió su mano que yo gustosa la tome, no quería que Emmet me hiciera lo que hizo con Alice, ya que cuando Edward me hizo a un lado Emmet venia corriendo otra vez a la sala y su mirada venia dirigida a mí.

-Bellita, bellita tu eres la siguiente dijo mirándome directamente

-Uyyy Eddy veo que la vas a defender dijo Emmet mientras le sonreía a su hermano

-Pero Emmet yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de la pizza

-Todo es culpa de rose dije escondiéndome atrás de Edward

-Pero mi bells dijo acercándose si lo mejor va para la ultima dijo Emmet mirando a rose

-A ver Eddy lo haces ¿tú o yo? tu decide dijo mirando a Edward

-Lo siento amor, pero no puedo dejar que él lo haga dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y llevándome de la misma manera que Emmet llevo a Alice.

-Hey porque a él, si lo dejas reclamo Jasper mirando trompudo a Emmet

-Pues porque mi hermanita tuvo la culpa, así que tu vigila a mi rose mientras yo me hago cargo de estas niñas dijo Emmet con una sonrisita en los labios.

Edward siguió a Emmet mientras el salía a la piscina.

-Ok Eddy bájala- cuando Edward me puso en el suelo pude ver a la pobre de Alice llena de pintura parada a lado de la piscina.

Angy y yo nos tomamos de la mano mientras miramos como Emmet le daba una pistola de plástico a Edward llena de pintura.

-¡Edward! grito Emmet preparado, listo , ataca

Solo vi una mancha amarilla venir a toda velocidad a mi cara y allí fue cono si no fuera tan torpe caí a la piscina mientras veía a como Edward se reía y Emmet fruncía el seño.

Pero mi pobre a miga no tuvo tanta suerte estaba llena de un pegajosa pintura azul

-Eddy hermanito, te dije que la ensucies no que del susto bella se tire a la piscina dijo Emmet mirando como Edward se tiraba a la piscina para reunirse conmigo.

-Nena esa fue la mejor escapada dijo dándome besos.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque para serte sincera me resbale dije riendo

Emmet venia riendo, mientras traía a rose en brazos, ella estaba con una cara… pobre pensé.

Pero cuando la puso en el suelo Emmet hizo algo que me sorprendió por completo le dio un beso rápido a rose y luego tomo a Alice y la tiro a la piscina, la pobre de Alice parecía que volaba cuando cayó en la piscina vi Jasper saltar atrás de ella y mientras que angy al ver eso decidió saltar por ella misma.

-Muy buena idea ang yo hubiera hecho lo mismo dije con una sonrisa abrazando a Edward que no paraba de reír.

Pero cuando llego el turno de rose; Emmet la tomo de la mano y con su dedo anular pinto la punta de la nariz de rose, enfrente de las miradas enojadas de nosotros.

-¿Que creían, ah?, que le podía hacer algo a mi rose, pues estaban muy equivocados dijo besando a rose y dejándonos a todos nosotros pasmados en la piscina.

Dos horas después, estábamos todos mirando furicos a la traidora de rose.

Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde hasta que un comentario de parte de Alice me saco de mi mundo conito.

-Edward no crees que bella a ¿engordado? Le pregunto a Edward su linda hermana

-De que hablas, yo la veo igual dijo Edward topándome la nariz.

-Si es cierto yo también lo he notado, hablo rose después de casi cuatro horas que había estado callada.

-Hay si amiga, como que se te han ensanchado las caderas me dijo angy analizándome con la mirada.

Me pare de un salto, soltándome del agarre de Edward y grite

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy igual! dije levantándome la blusa frente a las miradas de todos.

-La verdad… es que lo que dice la duende es verdad bellita

-Chicos no es gracioso me están diciendo gorda dije mirando a Edward

-No te estamos diciendo gorda bells, te estamos diciendo que parece que estas embarazada dijo Jasper

Pero ese comentario de Jasper me dejo helada al igual que a Edward

Todos regresamos a ver a Jasper

-¿Qué? Dijo el

-Sabes amiga lo que dice Jasper tiene sentido dijo Alice con ojitos de corderito

-¡No! -Dije yo mientras regresaba a ver a Edward que puso una cara de tristeza

-No digo que no quiera, solo digo que no puede ser dije tomando la mano de Edward

-Hay voy hacer tía dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper o más bien estrangulándolo.

-Wow púberto si que le atinaste dijo Emmet

-Bella dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos

-Tranquilos, no se apresuren ya vuelvo dijo rose jalando a angy

-Dónde diablos ¿están? dije yo de un lado, para el otro, seguida por Edward

-No lo sé dijeron todos por enésima vez.

-Bella te voy hacer unas preguntas de rigor dijo Alice trayendo un lápiz y una libreta

-¿Te han dado mareos?

-Si… el otro día pero solo uno…

-¿Tienes nauseas en la mañana?

-Mmm ¿sí?

-¿Te está dando sueño, más de lo normal?

-Si la verdad eso si dije pensando en el otro día

-Y por ultimo ¿te han dado antojos?

-Hay… no puede ser… dije casi gritando

En eso llegaba rose y angy con una bolsa negra en sus manos

-Bella al cuarto de Alice grito rose

Alice se levanto y entramos a su cuarto y que fue lo que me encontré, pues con un millón de pruebas de embarazo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! grite asustada

Sentí los pasos de los chicos corriendo hasta la puerta del cuarto de Alice

-¿Bella? amor ¿estás bien? Dijo mi Edward

-Si lo esta Edward, ya deja de estar como perro faldero y espera le grito rose

-Bella toma dijo entregándome como diez pruebas diferentes

-Te voy a matar Jasper grite desde el baño, sentí la risa de Jasper y después un golpe seco que debió ser de parte de Edward.

Entre al baño y tome la primera prueba en mis manos mirándola por todos los lados

-Hay bella dijo Alice entrando de improviso al baño

-Ven yo te ayudo dijo Alice tomando la prueba en sus manos

-Wow esto si va hacer toda una experiencia Alice dije mirándola mientras tomaba las indicaciones que venían en la cajita

Alice se aclaro la garganta, mientras yo la observaba con unas ganas de reírme y lo hubiera hecho si yo no fuera el centro de atención y si yo no fuera la que tuviera que realizar esto.

-Alice ya léelo de una buena ves dije yo algo ya nerviosa

-Está bien ahí voy. Paso uno: Extraiga la bolsa de la prueba del embarazo a la temperatura ambiente (3-30°C).

-Pasó dos: Abra la bolsa sellada rasgándose a lo largo de la muestra. Quite la prueba del embarazo de la bolsa cuando usted esté lista para utilizarla.

-Pasó tres: Recoja la orina en un envase limpio.

-Y pasó cuatro: deposite la prueba en el envase y espere 5 minutos.

Realice todos los pasos con las 10 pruebas y mientras esperamos entraron rose y ang al baño, yo estaba sentada en el jacuzzi a punto de acabar con mi manicura.

-Ya son cinco minutos dijo angy mirándome

-Yo lo veo- dijeron en tres diferentes voces

-Chicas cada una coja una y luego comparamos dijo Alice con una sonrisa cogimos cuatro de las diez pruebas y lo vi.

Regrese a mirarlas y las tres me miraban asombradas

-No puede ser…


	23. Felices para siempre?

**Y FELICES PARA ¿SIEMPRE?**

Edward pov

5 años después

-Papi a donde ¿vamos?- Preguntaba mi hijo que me tomaba la mano.

-Te voy a enseñar un lugar que es muy especial para mi Riley- le dije tomándolo del suelo para sentarlo en mis hombros.

-¿Por qué? Papi- dijo mi hijo de 3 años agachándose un poco para mirarme.

-Hijo te voy a contar una historia- dije rápidamente era la mejor forma de contarle acerca de ella.

-Hace cinco años atrás, caminaba por este mismo camino, la verdad andaba un poco arto de tu tía Alice- dije mientras caminaba y a la vez recordaba aquel día que conocí a la niña más espectacular que alguna vez haya visto.

-¿Y? dijo Riley tan impaciente como su madre

-Y mientras caminaba, me fije que empezaba a notarse un lago a lo lejos, corrí hacia allí y me senté, estaba tan absorto tirando piedritas al lago, que cuando tire una de un momento a otro una imagen se vio reflejada, una hermosa chica estaba inclinada en el puente que cruza el lago la quede mirando, como se inclinaba a ver el lago, la verdad no le veía lo especial a un lago lleno de lodo, pero de todas maneras la seguí observando; hasta que de un momento a otro, la vi caer como una pluma al lago-.

Mi hijo empezó a reír y pego una carcajada muy parecida a la de Emmet y yo lo acompañe es que después de tanto tiempo cada que recordaba no paraba de reír.

-Y que le paso a la chica papa- me grito mirando hacia a delante

-A eso voy hijo espera- dije yo mirando hacia donde el miraba

-Bueno la observe un rato hasta que vi que no salía del agua y allí fue cuando me asuste, sin pensarlo dos veces me tire al lago que la verdad estaba muy lodoso, me acerque hacia donde vi salir un par de manos y si definitivamente me di cuenta que la chica no sabía nadar y se estaba ahogando rápidamente la saque del lago haciendo un gran esfuerzo de sacarla lo más rápido porque se estaba poniendo un poco mal y cuando la lleve a la orilla la vi lo hermosa que era en realidad…-

-Mira papi, ahí está el lago- dijo interrumpiendo mi hijo mi historia

-Si hijo ese es, quieres correr hacia allá- dije bajándolo de mis hombros

-Siii yo tambén quelo encontar a mi chica dinda- dijo mi hijo corriendo ya que no estábamos tan lejos de aquel lago donde supe que encontré a mi único amor.

Corrí tras él, y cuando vi que se quedo parado camine mas despacio y me pare atrás de, el mirando el motivo por el cual mi hijo se quedo absorto mirando. Era la más hermosa de las mujeres, con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas sentadas en la orilla del lago la hermosa chica se regreso a mirarnos y una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Papi ella es mi chica dinda- dijo alzando su cabecita para mirarme

-Si… hijo si quieres que se ella, yo estoy muy de acuerdo- dije correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica linda de mi hijo.

Mi hijo corrió y ella inmediatamente le abrió los brazos para recibirlo en su pecho

-Mami, mami tu eres mi chica dinda, como la de mi papi- dijo besándola por toda la cara a la cual ella correspondía con el mismo ahincó.

Me acerque para quedar a su altura y regrese a mirarla y me di cuenta que ella me miraba alzando una ceja tan seductoramente como siempre.

-Ósea… que una chica linda, como la de tu papa ¿ah?- dijo mi esposa confundida

-Siiii mami, mi papi me etaba, contando la hitoria de su chica dinda- dijo sentándose en el regazo de mi esposa que me miraba de una manera rara.

-Mi papi la salvo cuando cayó de allí- dijo mi pequeño Riley señalando el puente

-¿Así? dijo mi esposa abrazando a nuestro hijo

-Exacto yo salve, a mi chica linda de ahogarse en este lago pantanoso dije mirándola a los ojos, acercándome hacia ella a depositarle un casto beso en sus labios cuando escuche un…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Regrese inmediatamente mi mirada al lago para encontrarme a una pequeña cayendo del puente hacia el lago me levante tan rápido como pude y saque a mi pequeña del lago que gracias a Dios en ese parte no estaba tan hondo.

Cuando llegue a la orilla me encontré con la mirada preocupada de mi esposa.

-Estas bien Marie- dijo mi bella con la misma cara de preocupación que tuvo, cuando salió hace cinco años del baño de Alice.

Flashback

La puerta por fin se abrió después de una hora, desde afuera podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de Alice, los gritos de asombro de Ángela y Rose, pero de bella nada por eso corrí hacia la puerta cuando la vi salir.

Mi bella tenía la cara entre asombro, miedo y no sé qué otra cosa, nena ¿estás bien? pregunte pero bella solo salió con esa prueba y me abrazo.

-Si estoy solo que, que

-¿Qué? dijimos Emmet, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

-Mira me dijo mientras me entregaba la prueba, la verdad es que nunca me pareció importante ese pedazo de plástico como en ese momento.

-Y fue cuando lo vi…

-El signo positivo… mi bella estaba embarazada regresa a verla mientras ella me miraba asustada y mordía su labio inferior.

-La tome entre mis brazos y la empecé a dar vueltas

-Te amo bella, te amo tanto dije mientras la bajaba, por ordenes claro de mi hermana que me dijo que quería a su sobrino sano

-Y amo a este bebe que tienes aquí adentro dije tocando su vientre, bajo las miradas de shock de mi hermano y mi amigo

-Te amo Edward dijo mi bella mirándome más relajada ahora

-Vamos hacer tías y tíos dijo Alice gritando como poniéndole la cereza al helado como decía mi sirena.

Fin del flashback

-De que te ríes dijo mi bella tomando mi mano

-De nada amor, solo recordaba el día cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazada de Marie dije acariciando a mi hija

-Jajaja… que gracioso amor si yo fui la que soporto el alboroto de Alice durante la hora que estuvimos encerradas en el baño dijo abrazando mas a Riley

-Aunque con Riley, solo lo supimos los dos dije mirando a mi hermosa esposa

-Bueno ya teníamos dos años de casados ya no era tanto alboroto por quedar embarazada dijo mi bella mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Buen punto dije aunque te vengaste bien cuando mi hermana se caso con jazz

-Uyyy y sí que lo disfrute al igual con Emmet y rose

-Y esperemos que pronto con Angy y Erick concluí yo

-Estoy bien pero se me ensucio mi vestidito dijo mi hija interrumpiéndonos tía Alice me va a matar dijo toda enfurruñada.

-Tal como tu madre dije mientras limpiaba el vestidito de mi hija

-Tal como en los viejos tiempos dijo mi bella hermosa, mi esposa mientras reíamos brazados a nuestros hijos.

-Claro amor, no hay que perder la costumbre, ¿sí? o ¿no? mi chica linda dije mirando primero a mi bella y después a mi hijo que me daba una de sus sonrisas comprendiendo que su mami siempre fue y será mi chica linda del lago.

-Aquí nos conocimos amor dijo bella mirando el lago

-Aquí aceptaste ser mi novia dije yo abrazando a Marie

-Aquí me pediste matrimonio o más bien te obligue dije mirando a mi sirena con esa sonrisa de lado que yo sabía que tanto le gustaba.

-Y en nuestro lugar especial los tuvimos dijo bella mirando a nuestros hijos

-Y felices para ¿siempre? Dije yo

-Para siempre me contesto mi hermosa bella mientras me abrazaba y yo me acercaba a darle un beso y entre susurros entre mis labios pronunció…

-Para siempre Edward, aquí y en nuestro lugar especial, Debajo de la Escalera.

FIN


End file.
